Eternal Family
by Celestial Rainstorm
Summary: When 9 is seperated from 7 and the twins, he finds someone he thought he'd never see again. Now, his mission becomes a race against time as he sets out to finish his mission and discover his destiny. Companion piece to 9: The Savior Returns
1. The Beginning

**Ollo, peoples! Guess...whooooo's...baaaaaaack! I know, I know, I've been gone for...like, ever. But you need not worry, your Cel is here to stay. And for some strange reason, she is on a Megamind high. **

**This story was and idea given to me by Tattooedxdemon. How much this person has helped with this story, I cannot fathom. Aiden, you are wonderful, spectacular, you fantastic fish, you. **

**This story is mainly a spin-off of Chapter 4, 5, 6, and 7 from 9: The Savior Returns. Oh! I almost forgot! To those who loved that story, I'm putting it back on Fanfiction this summer. :)**

**Without further adieu, here is a story. :D **

**P.S. Chapter 7, please, Aiden. **

**Part One: The Beginning**

9 walked around slowly, completely and utterly lost. He looked up to the sky around him, but saw no familiar landmarks of any kind. He was surrounded by dead pine trees, their trunks blackened. The wood was peeled, and the spindly branches were completely bare – there was no sign of life. As he looked up to the dark clouds above him, his heart compressed and he sighed.

A day ago, he'd been washed away in a terrible flash flood. He and 7 had gone to look for the twins, who'd wandered off to explore. A storm had come, and 9 had found them trapped in a dry riverbed. He'd gone down to them when a sudden flash flood hit. 9 had gotten the twins to 7, for they couldn't swim. However, despite his struggles, he'd been washed away from the others. He'd gone over a waterfall, which had knocked him unconscious. He'd floated down the river for a very long time until he woke. Now, he was just trying to find his way home.

As he walked around, his shoulder still in pain, he couldn't stop thinking about 7 and 3 and 4. Oh, how he missed them. He hoped they were safe and sound in their little home, a small cabin he'd found. He wanted nothing more in the world than to go back to them…to play with the twins, and see 7's beautiful face again…

Completely submerged in his thoughts, he walked forward, feeling more alone than ever, he didn't see the trench looming in front of him. It was virtually impossible to spot in this darkness. 9 stepped on the rocky edge and gave a cry as he lurched forward. The world around him pitched and spun as he nearly fell headfirst into the trench. He fell backwards onto his back, head spinning and heart thumping. Shaking his head, 9 looked up, getting to his feet. He peered hesitantly down into the ravine. It was about eight feet deep, carved into the deep earth by a slow-moving river. 9 was studying the other side, trying to see if there was another way to get up the other side. There was a thin path that worked its way up the steep side. As he studied the path beyond the trees, he suddenly spotted something – walls. The city! His home! 7, the twins! He gasped happily, relieved that he'd found the path. The river he'd been trapped in must've washed him very far from the city and turned in on itself.

9 carefully slid down the side of the ravine. As he touched the ground once more, he looked around for some sort of branch or stick. Spotting one near the river that was about as long as his arm, he took it in his hands. Lowering it into the river, he pressed the end to the bottom. He'd be able to wade through easily. Leaving the stick to the water, he stood straight again. However, as he did so, something glinted off of his wet hands. It startled him, because there was no light around him. The sun had already set, and he didn't have his light staff any longer. He moved his fingers again, the glint flashed into his eyes again. Turning slowly, he spotted a very dim light, flickering feebly off in the distance. It was beside the river, and it was an orange color.

Fire!

9 froze, gasping. He turned quickly to run away, but his foot slipped in the mud. With a cry, he tumbled into the water. The icy water flooded his mouth and forced his eyes shut. He hit the riverbed hard, knocking the breath out of him. Gasping and sputtering, he struggled to lift himself out of the water. His shoulder seared with pain, and he winced, clutching it. Sighing, he looked up again. The fire hadn't moved. It was probably very far away, just an illusion. Shaking his head and dripping wet, 9 got shakily to his feet and walked out of the river.

"Hello?" The call reached him faintly. 9 started, whirling around. The voice was no more than a mere echo. He couldn't even distinguish if it was from a male or female. But…wait…he was the only male left on Earth with a voice. The twins were mutes.

"7?" He cried, his heart leaping with joy. "7!"

She'd found him! She must have started a fire to keep herself warm. Maybe the twins were with her, too. Filled with a newfound energy, 9 ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Rushing in the direction of the light, he could only think of taking 7 and the twins in his arms and holding them tightly and never letting go. They were all he had left, and he was going to protect them no matter what. But that meant he had to go to them. He had to be with them. The light began to come into focus, and so did the objects around it. There was a large, lumpy bundle on the ground. A brown shred of fabric was draped over the lump. There was another shred of fabric, lying beside the lump, but this was burlap. Small stitches of red thread lined one end of it. It looked vaguely familiar, but 9 didn't think about it.

"7! 7, it's me, it's 9! I'm okay, I'm here!" He cried, rushing towards the brown bundle. He stopped before it, heart thumping wildly. He couldn't keep his wide, happy smile from his face as the bundle moved. He must have woken the female stitchpunk up, but at the moment, he didn't care. He was far too happy to see her. Suddenly, the person under the bundle of blankets coughed hoarsely. 9 froze in horror. That wasn't 7. That was nowhere near 7. 9 slowly backed up, trembling from head to foot. Dismay crashed over him. He hadn't found 7. She wasn't here. His longing for her only intensified, mingled with a great fear. Who had he found? _What_ had he found? The blankets fell away slowly from the figure. It groaned lightly, moving slowly and stiffly. It looked like the person was struggling to at least sit up. It coughed again, its face shadowed by the blanket. Then, with a hand, it took away the blanket, and looked up…

"No," 9 whispered to himself, turning away and covering his eyes with his hands. "No, no, no, no. No, it's not real. It's not real." He whispered in agony. The hurt in his shoulder was nowhere as much pain as was in his heart. He didn't look at the horrible hallucination. No, he wasn't crazy. He couldn't succumb to this. His mind couldn't go on him. He must find 7, and the twins. He needed them just as much as they needed him. He heard a happy gasp behind him, then more hoarse coughing. 9 struggled with himself not to turn around. His kind nature mustn't take hold. This person wasn't real. He'd been dead for three months, at his hand. It wasn't real.

"9," the person spoke with love, happiness, and relief in their voice. The voice tugged at 9's broken heart so much he finally turned around, unable to take it any longer. His eyes immediately fell upon the person, but he didn't move any closer. The person he thought he was hallucinating was 2. The old inventor, his first friend, the first to be killed by his hand, was sitting before him. He looked just as 9 remembered, but like he'd aged five years. He looked more frail and decrepit than from when 9 had known him. The hand he held out to 9 was trembling. But the love and happiness in his face, his sweet golden eyes, was more real than anything.

"9, my dear, sweet boy. You brave, wonderful young man. Do not be afraid. Please. I'm here. I'm alive." 2 spoke softly, extending his hand even further to 9. 9 didn't want to approach at all. He wanted to turn away, and run as fast as he could. 2 was dead, like all the others. And it was all 9's fault. However, as 9 looked upon him, he noticed several different things. 2's right leg had a huge rip in it, and it looked very painful. He'd wrapped it with a piece of burlap. A piece of red thread stuck out from his hip, something that wasn't there before. 9 looked at the scrap of burlap lying on the ground beside 2. It had the red thread too...

It was the tail of the Seamstress. The monster had sewed 2 to the end of its tail to lure the other stitchpunks to it. The monster must have slashed 2's leg in the process, and 2 must've cut it from his waist himself, freeing his legs. 9 would hallucinate a healed, alive 2. The old man before him was decrepit and very weak, and from the looks of it, ill. 9, as he looked at the old inventor, realized that it must be the real, alive, 2. No matter how impossible, how unreal, it was real and possible before him.

"2!" 9 cried out, dropping to his knees before 2. Reaching forward, he took 2 in his arms, hugging him tightly. He was solid and real as 9 himself, and it was too much. 9 didn't think about how 2 could possibly have come back. He didn't think about how long 2 had been out here, weak and ill. All he could think about that he was here, with him, alive. 9 buried his face into 2's shoulder, uncaring about his reaction. He didn't know if 2 was going to push him away and hate him for his mistake, but he didn't care. He sobbed, his chest heaving, into 2's warm leather shoulder. He forgot that he was supposed to be a man, he was supposed to be strong for 7 and the twins.

"Oh, my dear boy. Don't cry. Everything will be alright." 2 said softly, his grizzly, happy old voice just as 9 had remembered and thought of so often. 2 stroked the back of his head, rubbing his back weakly, just like a father would do for his son. The two stitchpunks sat by the fire for a few more minutes, 2 comforting the crying 9. He then withdrew and looked down at the older man.

"2, I-I'm so sorry – I mean, I didn't know…I didn't mean to…I'm so sorry." 9 stammered, bending his head. He felt horrible. 2 however, put a knuckle under his chin and gently tilted his head up.

"My boy, everybody makes mistakes in their life. I will always love you. I saw how you fought to try and free us, even when 7 and 1 didn't want to help. And I've been watching. I see how terrible you feel, and I don't want you to." 2 said gently, patting 9's shoulder. 9 gave him a smile, though his lips trembled. 2 had forgiven him. He was forgiven. 9 was then struck with the actual shock of 2 being alive.

"2, how…I mean, you were…" 9 struggled to ask, each word burning like he'd fallen in a batch of coals. Though 2 had forgiven him, his heart still refused to mend. 2 sighed, sitting back against the wall.

"I don't know what's happened, 9. Once we were moved from Earth, somebody stopped us. He told us that we couldn't move on to where we were meant to be – not yet. For three months, we've been trapped in the Second World, or the World Between. We've been watching the four of you. And then, after you had the dream, I suddenly found myself on these banks. Since then, I've tried to figure out how to get out of here. I can't walk. These old legs are too weak to get me up these cliffs. Then…then you came. Oh, my dear boy. How I've missed you." 2 finished his story, taking 9's hand and squeezing tightly. 9 smiled at him, his heart filled with love for the old man that was like his father.

"However, what are you doing so far out here, in these woods? How did you come to find me?" 2 asked.

"The twins fell into a river." 9 began, and 2 gave a gasp of horror. 9 patted his hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, they're fine. I managed to get them to 7 before…before the flood came. I couldn't get out of the water fast enough, and I was swept away. When I woke up again, I had no idea where I was. I was trying to find my way out of here when I came into the ravine, and saw your fire." 9 finished, biting his lip for a moment as he remembered that he was still a long way from home, and his family.

"Oh, 9. Are you alright?" 2 asked, his expert eyes looking over 9's body.

"I'm okay. My shoulder hurts a little, but other than that, I'm fine." 9 said, trying to shrug. However, even this little action put his shoulder back into agony. He struggled not to show any of his pain to 2. He knew he had to get to old inventor home and heal him.


	2. The Truth

**Hey, guys! You liked the first chapter? I actually had to split these two chapters because it was too long. Here's chapter 2, and enjoy! (I'm also writing this before I see the reviews for Chapter 1, so please, please, review).**

Part Two: The Truth

The two stitchpunks stayed on the shore for only about two hours longer. 9 knew they had to keep moving. He took 2 into his arms, for the poor old man couldn't walk with his injury. He was far too weak and ill. 9 waded across the river, and used the little path he'd seen earlier to get out of the trench and back on the path. He walked through the forest, keeping 2 close. Keeping his eyes firmly on the path, he knew he had to get home as fast as possible now. He had to heal 2 and nurse him back to health. He couldn't lose him again.

The light of the dawn casted grey shadows on the world, pathetic sunlight filtering through the thick cover of clouds. 9 finally entered the city, and quickened his pace. He walked through the destroyed streets, the only noises being 2's breathing and the wind howling through the decrepit buildings. 2 had fallen deeply asleep in 9's arms. 9 could still feel his warmth, and that alone gave him reassurance. When he came upon the house, his heart leapt with joy. Sighing with relief, he carried 2 into the old cabin quietly. He didn't want to wake 7 or the twins up. He had to figure out a way to reunite them with 2 without shocking them. 9 walked to the hammock he'd made to be his bed. Very gently and carefully, he laid 2 down and covered him with a blanket. 2 sighed in his sleep, looking much more comfortable. 9 smiled, then looked up to see 7's own bed empty.

Leaving 2 to sleep, 9 walked through the house, looking for the warrior. He wanted nothing more than to find his best friend. But he couldn't seem to find her. He found 3 and 4 fast asleep in their little cots. He gave them each a kiss on the top of the head, relieved beyond belief to see his little brothers, but he didn't wake them yet. He continued looking for 7. What if she'd gone out looking for him? What if she never came back? Panic nearly seized the young stitchpunk. Just when 9 was about to run back out into the world, going to look for her, he spotted someone standing out on the porch.

She was looking out to the small courtyard of the cabin, sitting with her knees to her chest. He saw her scarred back, and he couldn't help but smile widely. Walking forward, he quietly walked out onto the wooden porch. 7 must have heard his footsteps, for she sighed, but didn't turn around.

"Hey, guys." She said softly, probably believing he was 3 and 4. 9 could immediately tell she'd been crying. 7 shouldn't cry! She was a warrior! 9 walked forward until he was standing right behind her.

"Well, just 'guy,' I'm afraid." 9 said softly, giving a light chuckle. The chuckle was in no way funny – 9 was extremely nervous. He was afraid of 7's reaction to his return. At the sound of his voice, 7 whirled around, her eyes wide. 9 took a step back. What if 7 didn't want him back? What if she was angry with him? What if…

"9!" She cried, stopping his thoughts altogether. She leapt to her feet and wrapped her arms around 9, hugging him fiercely. He stiffened in surprise.7 hid her face into his neck, and he could feel her shaking.

"9, I'd thought…I'd thought I lost you. We'd thought you drowned. I…I thought I'd never see you again." 7 whispered softly, embracing him tightly. 9 hesitated for a moment, then hugged her back. They stood like this for several minutes. 9 rocked 7 gently, feeling happier than ever.

"It's okay. I'm here. I promise I won't leave again." 9 said softly, touching his optics to her own. He didn't care if 7 was going to slap him away or yell at him for being too close. However, she did neither. She nuzzled him back, looking like a huge grief had come off of her shoulders. She still kept her arms around 9, her fingers tight.

"I missed you so much." 7 said, looking up at him. He smiled at her with love, tenderly brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. She returned the smile.

"I missed you too, and so did someone else." 9 began, knowing that he couldn't keep his secret from her any longer. He had to take her to him…

"Who?" 7 asked, looking confused. 9 sighed, struggling to figure out how to tell her about 2.

"Well, when I was lost, I found…someone. 7, you mustn't get angry, or think I'm lying to you." 9 said urgently, and now 7 looked worried.

"What are you talking about?" 7 said softly, looking into her friend's eyes intensely. He reached down and took her hand, squeezing tightly.

"I'd better just show you."

9 led 7 to where his hammock was, still holding her hand tightly. He didn't want her to yell at him, thinking this was some cruel joke.

"Close your eyes for a moment." He told her. She looked up at him with an intense stare, but then closed her eyes. He let go of her hand, then walked to the hammock. 2 was still sleeping, but as soon as 9 gave his shoulder a gentle shake, 2's eyes blinked open. He smiled up at 9, and he smiled back.

"You have a visitor." He said softly, turning back to 7. He walked back to her and took her hand, leading her to 2. She kept her eyes closed as 9 placed her hand inside of 2's. When she felt the very familiar hand, the familiar metal fingers wrap around her hand, she gasped and her eyes snapped open. 2 smiled widely, tenderly cupping 7's cheeks.

"My dear girl, my dear 7. How I've missed you." He said softly. 7 blinked, frozen. 9 bit his lip, waiting for her reaction.

"2! 2, you're alive!" 7 cried, wrapping her arms around 2 and hugging him tightly. 2 hugged her back, patting her back gently.

"Careful, 7. This old man isn't as strong as he used to be." 2 chuckled, kissing his daughter's cheek and rocking her gently. She was trembling from both shock and happiness. 9 stood to the side, but rubbed 7's back gently with one hand. He couldn't fathom his relief that 7 hadn't gotten angry or thought that 9 had lied to her. 7 withdrew from the old stitchpunk, smiling widely, but then the smile faded.

"B-but, 2…how did you…?" She said, looking from 2 to 9. 9 went into explaining how he'd found 2, and how come 2 was alive. When the explanation was finished, 7 looked from 9, then to 2. Then she took both her friend and her father into her arms, hugging them tightly. They hugged her back, and 9 closed his eyes, sighing in relief.

Then, there was a frantic clicking noise from beside them. 9 opened his eyes and looked up to see the twins rushing towards him, their eyes flickering in cries of joy. 9 smiled widely and stepped back from 7 and 2. He couldn't fathom his relief in seeing the two boys whom he'd rescued. They rushed up to him, opening their roped arms to embrace him, when they caught sight of 2 at last. 3 and 4 froze in their tracks, just a few inches from 9. Their eyes grew wide as they shrank away, recoiling into themselves. 2 winced at their reaction, and then held open his arms to them.

"Boys, my dear boys, it is alright. I'm really here. Your old 2's here. I'm alive." He said softly, using the same tone from when 9 had first encountered him. 3 and 4 blinked in unison, their jaws dropping and their eyes growing even wider. Then, the twins rushed forward once more, flashing in pure joy and relief once more, their eyes now set on 2. However, when 4 glanced at 9 as his brother threw himself into 2's arms ("Careful, lad,"), he turned and wrapped his arms around his big brother, hugging him fiercely and burying his face into his chest. 9 could feel him shaking as he clutched him tightly. 9 blinked in surprise, but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around 4, holding him closely.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, 4. It's okay. I'm here. I'm right here. Oh," he whispered, tucking 4's head into his shoulder, resting his cheek on his hooded head. "I missed you so much. Both of you." 4 looked up at him briefly for a moment, giving him a loving smile. 9 kissed his forehead gently, stroking the back of his head. 4 nuzzled his cheek, his hold still quite tight. It was obvious that he had missed 9 very much, and was clearly saying, "I missed you, 9. Don't ever leave again."

Then, almost like it was synched between then, 3 and 4 switched places between whom they were embracing. 4 gave 9 one final squeeze before turning away and embracing 2. 3 hugged 9 vehemently, and 9 patted his back, kissing the top of his head. 7 stood beside them, patting both 3 and 9's back. 9 opened his eyes and caught her own. She smiled widely at him, and he returned it. The twins finally withdrew, the small family finally reunited with one another. 2 was smiling the widest of them all, his old heart rejoicing at his second chance to be with these fine, young children, two of which looked even more grown up than when he'd last known them. 9 looked like a true leader, and 2 could see a sparkle of love and protection for all of them in his eyes. But he also felt a deep, intense pain within him, and although he tried to conceal all his pain, his poor old body failed him once more.

"Oh – 2." 9 said softly, rushing forward and looking him over. As he did this, 2 noticed something more about the young man. When they'd first met, 9 hadn't been immature, just naïve. 2 knew how much pain the young man had been through, how hard he had tried to protect his newfound family. He'd nearly lost his life doing so. And the poor boy wasn't even a year into this life yet.

"Don't worry, I'll fix you up. Just rest for now." 9 said, patting 2's shoulder and turning away to gather the supplies needed to heal his first friend, and his father-figure, the first to forgive him.

Two hours later, 9 sat beside 2, just finishing sewing his leg. 2 flexed his tired, old joints. There was a faint metallic creak from 2's knee, but when he sighed deeply and relaxed. 9 gave his own quiet sigh of relief, gently pulling a blanket over 2 and covering him, making sure that he was warm and comfortable. He knew that poor 2 needed plenty of rest and time to heal. He'd been out in the cold for many days, alone and ill. He had already insisted to 9 that he was just fine, but the young stitchpunk didn't believe him. He'd done everything to keep 2 warm and well. He'd found the softest blankets that he could, piled plenty of soft fabric underneath 2, given him his hammock to sleep in, and even heated some of the blankets with burning coals in a nearby furnace.

"There," 9 said, cutting the rest of the thread from 2's knee. "It should hold. Just try to sleep and rest as much as you can. I know it's not as well done as…" he trailed off slowly, finding himself unable to say the name of the man he'd loved so, the stitchpunk that had become his brother. 2 looked up at him, and saw the sadness in his face. It was pure misery, pure grief. 2 reached up and clasped 9's arm tightly, reassuringly.

"5 would be proud. Not only of taking such wonderful care of me, but protecting 7 and the twins as well. You've done such a good job. You're such a good boy." 2 said softly, but strongly. 9 turned his head away, closing his eyes tightly and trying not to cry once more in front of 2. The old man released his arm, instead taking his hand.

"9, I miss 5. But I know you miss him just as much, maybe even more. I know how much he loved you. Even in my last moments in the World Between, I know that he loved you very, very much, and missed you with an aching heart. My boy, everything shall be alright. We – 5 – knew that it was just an accident. And we all forgive you." 2 said, bringing 9's hand to clasp in both of his own. 9 looked up at him with an unfathomable expression of determination and pain.

"2, I promise you this. I will not let the others wander alone out there, lost. I will bring them all back, each and every one. I _will_ bring 5 back," he paused here, the deepness of his words, the daunting mission that was ahead of him truly sinking in. "I will bring 5 home. And I will go tonight." 9 finished, clasping 2's hand back tightly. 2 gave his son a smile, so very proud of his bravery and selflessness in order to bring his friends home. They had to be out there…somewhere.

"Tonight?" A shocked voice said from behind them. 9 turned around sharply to see 7 standing behind them, her eyes wide with shock and sadness. 9 got to his feet and walked over to 7, his expression still very determined, but soft and full of love for her.

"I'm sorry, Sev." He whispered, looking her deep in the eyes. "But I have to. They're lost and alone out there. They probably don't know that they're not the only ones alive now. I have to save them." 9 said, reaching forward for her hands, but hesitating and letting his own drop.

"I just got you back. I thought I'd never see you again." 7 whispered, taking his hands in both of her own and holding them to her heart.

"I know. And I…I don't want to leave you again. I still can't comprehend how much I missed you. How much I missed the twins. But 7, if there's a chance that I can bring them home, and we can be together again, then I will take it. I…I'm _not_ a murderer. It was all my fault that they died, but it was that thing that took them from us. 7, if 2's alive, then the others will be, too. I have to go as soon as possible. What if they get hurt? I…" he trailed off, his voice dropping down to a whisper. "I can't let that happen again. I can't live with myself."

"Then let me come with you." 7 said fiercely, but 9 could hear the pleading in her voice. As much as it pained him to do so, he shook his head.

"No, 7. You have to stay here and take care of 2, and the twins. They need you. _I _need you. When I get the others home, they'll need your help. Please, 7. Please do this for them…and me." He pleaded with her, staring into her eyes. 7 blinked, then gave a strangled cry and embraced 9 with such a fierceness, it was a wonder that they both didn't break down right then and there. 9 patted her back gently, resting his cheek to her forehead.

"I promise." She whispered.


	3. The Guard

**This chapter is dedicated to 27's Fury, for her love of 8. **

**Enjoy.**

**Part Three: The Guard**

9 stood on the porch, cold air blowing softly past him. He stood on the last step, ready to venture into the unforgiving Emptiness to bring the others back home. He stood very still, breathing in the crisp air deeply. He wanted nothing more than to step down from the final wooden step and walk straight towards the place where 5 had fallen, and where his slain body still lay. He hoped beyond hope that he was still there, waiting for someone to come to him, to find him. 9, however, didn't know what to do when he did find 5. He couldn't allow himself to hope that 5 had forgiven him. He knew that 5 loved him, and he loved 5 back. But the one-eyed stitchpunk hadn't only lost his life, but his mentor's as well. If 9 still couldn't forgive himself, even though 2 was back, safe and sound, maybe 5 couldn't, either.

"Wait, 9." A voice called from behind him. 9 turned sharply, startled. He saw 7 running across the porch and leaping down to him. She stood rigidly in front of him, panting and staring at him hard. 9 blinked in surprise – he'd already shared a, very tearful, farewell with the twins, and 7 and 2. The two boys had cried in his arms, begging him silently not to leave them again, and 9 had allowed himself a quiet cry, too. He'd given both 2 and 7 a brief hug, and here he was, out on the porch, about to take the first steps in the daunting mission to bring everybody home.

7 looked up at him with a fierce expression, her chin quivering. She looked down at her fist, and it appeared that she was holding something.

"7," 9 began, but 7 cut across his words intensely.

"I know what you have to do. I know what you've gone through, and now that you've got a second chance, you're going to go and save them. It's what you were meant for. You saved their souls, and now you have to save them." 7 said, clasping his arm gently. She trailed her hand down his arm, feeling the rough but warm burlap under her fingers, and wrapped them around 9's hand. He squeezed back, giving her a small smile.

"Here," She said quietly, extending her closed fist to him. He lifted a hand, and she gently placed the item she hand in her fist in his palm. Bringing his hand closer, 9 saw the small object she'd placed in his hand. It was one of the tooth earrings off of her skullmet. She'd untied it from her skullmet, and now she was giving it to 9.

"Oh, 7," 9 began, but 7 cut across him again.

"This is for you, so I can be with you when…when I can't." 7 whispered, bending her head. 9 looked down at his very dearest friend in this whole world. She was a tough, hardhearted warrior, but now, she was vulnerable and grief-stricken. 9 placed a knuckle under her chin, tilting her head up.

"7, I'll always be with you. As long as you know that I…I'm your best friend, I'll always be with you." 9 said softly, his heart pounding wildly. He'd almost said something he was very sure that he could never, ever say to 7. He never wanted to lose her friendship, and that was a surefire way to disintegrate it. Nevertheless, 7 wrapped her arms around him, and he embraced her back. She hugged him fiercely, her fingers digging into his numbered back.

"Come back to me. Don't leave me again. Don't make me think that I'm never going to see you again." 7 whispered, her warm breath brushing his neck. He stroked the back of her head, wishing that this farewell wasn't so heartbreaking.

"I'm never going to leave you again. I promise you." 9 whispered, gently touching her optics to his own. She pressed back for a moment before kissing his cheek and withdrawing reluctantly. 9's cheeks burned intensely, especially where she kissed him, but he didn't show his embarrassment. He placed his hand on her cheek, brushing the underside of her eye with his thumb. 7 lay her hand over his own.

"I promise." He whispered again. 7 nodded, giving him one final smile. 9 smiled back with all the love he felt for her before he turned away, his hand sliding from her own. She reached after him, as if she could just pull him back, but she knew what he had to do. He had to find the others. It was his mission now, and his alone. 7 stood on the porch, watching his figure quite sadly until he disappeared into the distance.

9 knew that he needed to begin where his friends had fallen. He walked around aimlessly for a few hours, trying to get his bearings. He held tight to 7's skullmet earring, keeping his piece of his best friend close. He tilted his head upwards, looking for a familiar building or something. Finally, he found a familiar landmark, something he remembered from his first (rather traumatizing) days of life. He stood beside the tank trap's exploded entrance, ash still covering the splintered wood and scorched ground. He knew that 1's broken body must be close by. He found himself staring upon the pile of jumbled machinery that was once the Fabrication Machine. Clenching his fists, 9 realized that he must go down and face the Machine once more.

9 turned and crawled from the tank trap, looking around the vicinity for 1's frail form. However, as he came upon the Machine, he couldn't find 1, anywhere. He looked under each gear that had fallen from the Machine, each cable, each wire. 9 struggled to lift up one of the long, spindly arms of the Machine, and his bad shoulder exploded with pain. With a loud cry, 9 dropped to his knees, clutching his shoulder tightly, his voice echoing through the empty, lonely land. He bent over, grimacing with pain. The pain seared through his shoulder like fire, setting each nerve wire down his arm aflame. 9 sat there in the dust for a moment, curled up against the arm. He waited for the pain to pass, massaging his shoulder.

Sighing, he closed his eyes for a moment. He found himself remembering when he'd taken the souls back from the Machine, and the dead monster had fallen on top of him. He'd nearly died, but had woken in 7's arms. And in those three months alone with her, and the twins, she often gave him massages for his shoulder. Her small, delicate hands were so very strong, and he always felt better afterwards. Oh, 7. How much he already missed her. He knew he wouldn't see her for many days, perhaps even weeks, but he knew what he must do.

Suddenly, there was the crunching of rocks under loud, heavy metal feet. 9 gasped and tensed up, fear enveloping him almost to the point of startled panic. Images of being attacked over and over and watching his friends die before his eyes flashed through his mind, and he blinked, struggling to keep his calm. The footsteps were coming closer and closer, and they sounded quick. 9 fumbled around for some sort of weapon, and found a sharp shrapnel broken from the Machine. Clutching it tightly, he raised it before him, backing into a corner. He kept his left arm to his chest, trying to keep his shoulder still. The pain still seared, but 9 was still tensed, ready for a battle.

A tall, large figure emerged from behind the Machine's eye, a long, very sharp piece of lumber held in his hand. He was roaring furiously, charging towards 9. The sharp sword was raised over the head of the figure (obviously a male, judging by his voice. Or, if it was a Machine, it would merely be an it). 9 blinked, trying to make out the face of the figure in the dimming light. He suddenly gasped, recognizing who it was.

"8!" He cried, sitting up straight. He dropped the shrapnel from his hands, finding himself actually smiling. He'd never really like 8, and he knew for a fact that 8 didn't like him. But he couldn't deny his relief for seeing the large stitchpunk.

"9?" 8 said dimly, stopping short and letting the wood fall to the ground. Blinking his small eyes, 8 lumbered towards 9, staring down at him in confusion. The expression on his face was almost funny, and 9 found himself chuckling.

"Yeah, 8. It's me." 9 said, struggling to stand. However, as soon as he moved his shoulder, another intense explosion of pain made him collapse before 8, clenching his fists tightly.

"Shoulder's hurt?" 8 asked, pointing at 9's shoulder, pain still setting his nerves on fire. 9 cast him a weak smile, sitting up shakily. 8 bent down, crouching beside 9. Even when he was almost at eye level with the younger man, the enormous guardian was still quite immense and intimidating to 9. However, as 9 studied his wide face, he noticed that 8's features were soft and concerned about him.

"I'm okay. It just hurts a little. Are you okay, 8? Are you hurt?" 9 asked, gently touching 8's right arm. He noticed a beige, shredded cloth wrapped tightly around 8's arm, almost like a tourniquet. 8 looked down at his arm and shrugged with an indifferent grunt.

"Eh. I woke up 'n my arm hurt. So I fixed it." He said, reaching forward with a huge, wide hand and grabbing 9's left arm. He pulled a little, looking at 9's shoulder. 9 winced as 8 yanked his arm, but he didn't say a word. He must be patient with 8, knowing that his intelligence was not up to very high standards. 8 poked at 9's shoulder, and it seemed like someone was taking a blowtorch to it. 9 bit his lip, struggling not to cry out.

"Careful, 8." He said, struggling to keep his voice level. 8's brow furrowed, and he grunted in confusion.

"What's the matter with it? There's no tear. You look fine." He said harshly, releasing 9's arm. The younger stitchpunk allowed himself to massage his shoulder. He exhaled slowly as the pain quieted.

"I…I think my shoulder is dislocated." 9 said, trying to shrug. But the pain only intensified again, so he rested a moment, leaning back against the Machine, sighing.

"Dis…dislo…wha'?" 8 grumbled, trying to pronounce the extremely difficult word to comprehend. 9 couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"My shoulder has slipped from the socket. It's hard to move, and it hurts. But I'm okay. 8, what happened?" He turned towards the subject he knew he must address. To tell the truth, he wasn't expecting (or even keen on) to find 8 first, but he knew that he must get him home. "I-I mean, the factory…I thought I wouldn't find you." 9 asked, sitting up straighter. 8 scratched his head, puckering his large lips.

"I dunno. I woke up and it was all ruined. So I went away, n' then I found 1, 'n –" 8 said, almost distantly, when 9 jumped. His heart skipped a beat.

"1! You found 1? Is he alright?" 9 asked, clasping 8's arm. The large stitchpunk looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah. He's okay. His hand is hurt. I look after him." 8 said, puffing out his massive chest with pride, like he was confidant in performing his duty to his leader once more. 9 blinked in surprise, scoffing to himself in disbelief. Would fate be this kind to him? Would it allow him to find both 8 _and _1, the older man being protected by the guardian? 9 turned towards 8, who still looked quite full of himself.

"Where's 1? 8, can you take me to him? We can go home, then." 9 said, taking a step forward. He nearly collapsed with a gasp. 8, however, caught him in his strong arms, holding 9 upright. This gave the young man a moment to regain his strength, and become extremely worried about how the pain from his shoulder drained him of energy. But he knew that he must continue in his mission. He mustn't succumb to weakness. Everyone else was counting on him. Patting 8's arm, he stood up on his own.

"I'm okay now. Now, take me to 1." 9 said, and 8 nodded, waving 9 along as they walked away from the towering, dead body of the Machine. 9 looked over his shoulder, taking one last glace at it. His brows furrowed once, then he turned away, leaving his fallen enemy behind to succumb to the ravages of time.


	4. The Elder

Part Four: The Elder

8 lead 9 through a clearing in the city, probably at one time a large, beautiful square that was subject to the devastating effects of war. There were desolate, long-dead trees, and the ruins of a playground, disintegrating swings and a rusted jungle gym the only remaining evidence of a once-bright life. The rest of the square was covered with destroyed tanks, barbed wire, and shrapnel that littered everything, everywhere. 8 led 9 under a section of the barbed wire which looked like one of the extinct Mech-Walkers had torn through. 8 held up a piece of the wire for 9 to crawl under.

"Thanks, 8." 9 murmured as he ducked under, then looked around. There was a tiny flickering, white-orange light from behind a stack of sand-filled burlap sacks. It looked just like the light that had led 9 to find 2. 9 froze, blinking. He willed himself to take a step forward, but found himself unable to do so. 1 was the stitchpunk who seemed to hate him, never putting trust within him, always conflicting with 9's ideas and beliefs…the one who sacrificed his life instead…

"C'mon," 8 grunted, gently shoving 9 forward. 9 stumbled slightly, then walked forward to the sacks. He bit his lip, clenching his fists when someone called out to them.

"8? Is that you?" An overly familiar, grizzled old voice called. It wasn't pleasant and warm like 2's, but severe and grim. However, to 9, it sounded strained and weak.

"Yeah, 'n 9." 8 announced as 9 walked around a corner, fear gripping his entire being. He looked into the clearing, and saw that 8 had made a sort of shelter for himself and 1. The stitchpunk in question was crouched in the farthest corner, the tiny fire before him turning his cream-colored skin yellow. He was holding one of his hands to his chest. He looked older than ever, his sinister eyes worn and weary. His once-strong, proud form was weak and tired. He even looked more irritated than when 9 had known him.

"Nine? Nine what? What the devil are you talking about, you –" 1 began irately, but the stopped short as his narrow eyes caught sight of 9. Those eyes widened, and 1 blinked. 9 froze once more, finding himself unable to take his eyes away from 1.

"Oh…9." 1 said softly, dropping his eyes for a moment. It was like a spell of some sorts was broken, and 9 was able to hurry forward to 1. 8 wandered into the shelter, sitting beside the fire and stoking it with a blackened stick. His stoking only caused the fire to diminish, but 9 didn't correct him. He was too relieved to have found the two.

"1," he whispered, crouching beside the old man who'd caused him so much grief. "1, are you alright? Here, let me see your hand." 9 said, reaching forward for the hand that was, obviously, injured. 1 hesitated, keeping his eyes averted from 9's, then rested his injured hand in 9's – or, what was left of it, anyway.

"Oh, 1…your hand. What happened?" 9 asked, horrified. 1's hand was almost completely burned away. His metal palm was warped and twisted, and only his thumb and third finger, which was broken, remained on the left hand.

"It was burned away in the explosion…the night in which you defeated the Machine." 1 said softly, finally looking up at 9. The younger man wouldn't deny in the slightest that meeting 1 once more was awkward and uncomfortable, but his kind nature was pushing away the discomfort for the time being. 1 couldn't look away from the boy as he gently turned his hand in his own – the boy that had caused his death, as well as four others, so stubborn, the one who challenged his ways, the one who made him see the light…the one who saved him.

"You…you don't seem quite as surprised as you should. I do believe I'd be quite more frightened if I found that an old man had come back from the dead." 1 said briskly, narrowing his eyes. 9 didn't look up from 1's hand, but he clenched his jaw. He hadn't been with 1 for more than ten minutes, and he was already being challenged. Nevertheless, he kept his voice gentle and his feelings inside.

"I've already found 2. I was out here to find anyone else. 8 found me instead." He chuckled, casting a quick smile up towards 8. 8 winked, then went back to trying to save the dying fire (which he was putting out more quickly than lighting it). 1 blinked.

"2 is alive?" He said softly. 9 nodded, looking up at 1. The old man blinked again, then turned away in a fit of coughing. 9 patted his back, knowing that poor old 1 was ill as well, and needed to get home as soon as possible.

"Yes. And I think 6 and…and 5 are as well. I'm going to get you home, then I have to find the others. 2 will fix your hand, it'll be good as new." 9 said, giving 1 a smile. 1 looked at him stonily for a moment, and then, for the second time in their lives, gave 9 a small smile. 9 then took his good hand, and helped him to his feet.

"Now, let's get you two home." 9 said, beckoning 8 over. He let go of 1, who immediately swayed, then collapsed with a cry. 9 whirled around and caught 1 before he hit the ground, holding him upright. His shoulder ached with the added weight, but 9 paid no mind to it.

"Let go of me, boy. I am perfectly capable of standing myself." 1 said, shoved 9 away from him. Gripping a nearby piece of lumber, 1 struggled to his feet, his knees shaking horribly. 9 grasped his arms and helped him up, uncaring that 1 pushed him away again. He knew that 1 was far too proud to admit that he needed 9's help. However, when he collapsed again, 9 waved 8 over.

"8, help him walk, please." 9 said to the guardian, then bent down to 1. "As soon as we get you home, you'll be able to rest and regain your strength. It's gonna be okay, 1," 9 said, clasping 1's shoulder. "You're safe now."

1 blinked, tensing up, but then sighed and relaxed, allowing 8 to put an arm around his leader's waist and heave him to his feet, nearly lifting him from the ground.

"8, though I am one, there is no need to toss me around like a ragdoll." 1 snapped, straightening and brushing off his front. 8 grunted, looking irritated.

"Sorry," he muttered as 9 came around his other side, putting 1's arm around his shoulder and supporting him. Together, the three male stitchpunks walked out from the shelter and into the unforgiving Emptiness, determined to make it home.

"…I trust 2 has already told you what occurred in the Second World." 1 said, sniffing haughtily. 9 almost smiled to himself. 1 was so beside himself with having to receive help from 9, it was funny. Perhaps, one day, he will understand that 9 only wanted to help him for his well-being, not for a title or anything of the sort. Perhaps, one day, he'd even thank him…

"You guys watched over us, the whole time you were up there. Then, you were visited by a strange spirit who sent you back here." 9 said, looking around, keeping his eyes open for the trail to lead him back home.

"And…and me and the old codger…well, I had to apologize. My behavior towards him was ghastly. It was…it was unforgivable. But of course, 2 forgave me. Called me his brother. Funny – the Scientist told me that 2 was meant to be my brother." 1 was quiet for a moment. "How are the children? How is...7?" 1 said, grimacing as if the young woman's name dripped acid into his mouth. 9 remembered that 7 and 1 were in no way on good terms with one another. 1 detested 7 for her rebellious ways and 7 had nearly killed him at one point. "I can no longer see them. You've been taking such good care of them – I trust they are safe and well?"

"Yes. But the twins fell into a river. I got them out, but that's how I found 2. The river carried me into the woods, and I found him beside the bank. That's when I realized that you must be alive. You, and 8, and 6 and 5." 9 trailed off, his longing for 7 and the twins intensifying. If he'd been out on a venture to, perhaps, scavenge some supplies, then he would have no trouble being away from 7 and the twins. He knew they'd be just fine, and he'd see them in a matter of hours. But in this instance, he had no idea when he'd see them again. He was so protective of them, it hurt to be away from them. He loved them, and they were his friends. They were all he had. He needed them.

"Well…good job for your bravery. Good job for protecting 7 and the children." 1 said softly. He took a deep breath and continued. "And 9, I am very sorry. I was meant to protect my coven. And I set 2 out to perish, alone, and I didn't care what became of 7 and the twins. I was never a good leader. I've done horrible things. I…I'm sorry, 9. The war blinded me into seeing what I had forsaken – a family." 1 finished quietly, looking down. 9 was silent for a moment, looking straight ahead.

"Look, we've both made mistakes. I've made the most terrible of all. But what's past is past. Look at what we've been blessed with – we can be a family now. And we can live out our lives as we should." 9 said, and 1 smiled at him. 8 smiled too, and 9 felt, for once, that everything in the world was going to be fine.

The three men continued to walk through the Emptiness, 9 leading 8 towards their home. He continued to help 1 home, knowing that he had only two more of his friends to find. However, he contemplated on what to do – 6 had fallen into a canyon. And 5 could've moved away, out into the depths of the Emptiness. He could have even traveled out into the Barrens, as he and 7 had come to call the dead, silent world outside of the city. 9 bit his lip. What if he couldn't find 5 and 6? They'd never be a whole family…and he would forever live with the guilt that it was he who lost 5 and 6…he could never forgive himself…

There was a sudden, rapid clicking noise, and 9 snapped up with a gasp. He saw that he was standing on the porch of his home. He hadn't realized that they'd made it home. It was well into the night, desolate darkness enveloping the city, and the bright flashes of the twins' eyes startled him for a moment. Then, as he realized it was only 3 and 4, he relaxed and extended a hand to them, relieved to see them. They ran up to him, smiling widely and greeting him excitedly.

"Hey, guys." He said softly, putting an arm around them both and hugging them tightly. They smiled up at him and hugged him back for a moment before looking at 1 and 8.

"Hello, lads." 1 said softly. The twins remained still for a moment, shy and uncertain. They blinked up at 1 and 8 before smiling timidly and waving at them. 1 gave them a nod, and 8 smiled warmly at the two little ones. 9 smiled as well, then gently removed 1's arm from his shoulders. 3 stepped forward immediately and took his place (he was slightly taller than 4).

"Where is 7, guys?" He asked, patting 3's head gently as they walked across the porch. 4 held up two fingers, then pointed into the house. 7 was with 2 at the moment. 9 nodded and turned to 1 and 8.

"1, 8, go to 2. I've gathered some supplies, and he'll be able to heal you. Then rest. 7 will look after you. And, please, be nice to her. She…she's the only one I've had for the last few months." 9 said, rubbing his arm a little shyly. The twins flickered indignantly to him, frowning. He smiled and gathered 4 into his arms, then touched 3's optics with his own. The twins' offense instantly melted away as they giggled and looked up at 9 with love.

"And of course I've had these two." He said, squeezing 4 tightly. 4 buried his face into 9's neck, sighing contentedly. He loved his older brother so. 3 removed one hand and put it around 9, hugging him in goodbye. Then, he turned away and led 1 and 8 into the house. 1 cast a final look at 9 over his shoulder.

_A fine young man. And I was too blind to see it…_Was 1's thought before disappearing into the house, 8 and 3 still helping him walk. 4 stayed behind with 9, looking up at him curiously, but also with great happiness.

"_9, won't you come see 7? She's missed you so very much. As have I, and my brother, too. Oh, please stay for a moment. We've missed you_!" 4 flickered to 9, tugging on his hand and pointing into the house. There was a wide smile of excitement on his face. Although 9 couldn't understand the words in the flickers of light that came from 4's eyes, he knew exactly what he was saying. He sadly shook his head, and the smile slide from 4's pale face.

"I'm sorry, 4. I have to find 6, and 5. I'll be home before you know it. Now, I need you to help 1 and 8. Please?" 9 said, resting his hand atop 4's hood. 4 nodded sadly, his head bent, before wrapping his arms around his big brother once more, burying his face into his chest. He tried not to become upset, but he couldn't help it. He had missed 9 very much, and now he had to leave again. 9 patted his back, kissing his forehead.

"You know that I love you, and your brother. And I promise I'll come home soon. Now, run along." 9 said gently, stroking 4's hooded head affectionately. 4 nodded sadly, and then turned away and ran after his brother, disappearing into the house. Once 9 was alone, he immediately began to turn away. He wished he could run into the house, and see 7, his dearest friend, once more before he had to leave. But he knew that he could not waste precious time. He raised a hand to his heart – he had placed 7's skullmet earring inside of himself for safekeeping. Sighing to himself, 9 broke into a run across the Emptiness, keeping his eyes wide open in the darkness.

He was going to have to find some rope.


	5. The Canyons

Part Five: The Canyons

It was well into the early morning hours when 9 had stopped to rest for a few moments. It was still very dark outside, and he was beginning to have trouble seeing where he was going. He didn't want to come to the place he needed to find, unable to see it, and fall to his death. The sky was full of the everlasting clouds, obscuring the sky which was slowly turning gold and pink with the rising sun. This meant 9 had no light in which to seek out his path. It was one of those moments that he wished he still had his light staff in hand.

9 got to his feet after only a few minutes. His shoulder ached continuously, but by this time he was become accustomed to it. There'd be time for resting later. For now, he had to devote all his concentration into finding the long scar that snaked through the badlands of the city – the Canyons. With a fifty-foot coil of twine slung over his shoulder (which was rather heavy), 9 ventured towards the chasm cut violently into the Earth. He came upon twisted, warped metal and splintered wood. He knew that these were the remains of the bridge that had once connected one side the chasm to the other, but the Machine had destroyed it…taking 6 with it in the process.

9 soon found himself standing before the very edge of the ravine. He stared down into the deep, desolate darkness. There was a cloud of mist that obscured the bottom of the canyon. He blinked, taking in the daunting task ahead of him. As he thought of this, he also thought about poor 6. The Machine had taken his life, and then dropped his body into the chasm, where he'd disappeared into the mists. What if his body had been washed away in the river? His hands, his eyes – they could have rusted beyond repair. What if the fall had broken 6? What if it had crippled him for life, so badly that he couldn't walk, or move? What if he would be better off dead, free of a broken body?

9 shook his head fiercely. Until he actually found 6, he couldn't allow himself to think these kinds of thoughts. Looking around him, he spotted a piece of metal wedged firmly in the ground. He made a lariat, then wound it tightly around the piece of metal. Tugging on it harshly, he made sure the knot wouldn't undo itself, sending him plummeting into the darkness below. Tying the other end around his waist, 9 clutched the rope in his fists. Taking a deep breath of the early morning air, he began the slow, but sure, descent into the dangerously deep ravine.

This was rather tedious work, slowly working himself down the rocky canyon walls. He would loosen his grip, slide down a little, and then find a foothold and stop for a moment. This action was repeated countless times, and the silence left 9 to his thoughts. He thought about how 1 and 8 were getting along, if 2 had healed them yet. He was sure that 7 was taking good care of 2, and 1 and 8. He hoped that they were treating her kindly, or at least respectfully. He missed 7 so much. He wished he could just wrap his arms around her and tell her what he truly felt for her…

There was a tedious moment when 9 entered the mist bank, but it was only for a few moments. When he cleared the mist, he could see the bottom of the chasm, only about twenty feet away (which is a lot to a ragdoll who is only eight inches tall). 9 could finally see what lay at the bottom of the ravine. There were many large stones, and a wide, yet shallow river. As 9 looked down at the immense ravine before him, he had never felt so small, or so alone. It had taken him over forty-five minutes for the small ragdoll to reachthe bottom. But 9 had much patience, and was safe. His feet soon touched the hard, rocky bottom of the chasm. He untied his waist and looked around.

It was very dark. Mists covered area around him, and he couldn't see the other wall, but he could just make out the other bank of the river. The ground below was moist dirt. There were no plants, for the mists that created thick clouds high above his head obscured the sun, preventing any life from reaching this area. If front of him was the river. It was slow-moving, the water dark. Stones created a path across it, so 9 wouldn't have to get wet again. Looking around, he spotted something peculiar etched into the sand beside the river. Half of the engraving was already washed away, but it was obvious that somebody had drawn it. As 9 studied the bank along the river, he realized that the entire area was dotted with these peculiar drawings, some even splattered with ink…

Filled with a great, newfound hope, 9 crossed the river and leapt onto the other bank. 6 couldn't be broken, if he was able to draw all of these. 9 stood beside the river, examining the drawings. There were very few of the drawing most familiar to him: the talisman symbols. The most abundant drawing startled him. He kept spotting his number, his name, scrawled furiously into the sand. He saw pictures of himself, his face, all over on the bank. He literally spun in circles, looking at all of these drawings. 9 suddenly stopped cold, frozen in place. His eyes fell upon a small, fragile form, lying curled up next to the river. The figure looked frail and broken, and was lying very still. His hands were clutched to his chest. His black and white striped body was motionless. His hair drooped with the moisture from the mists. 9's heart fell, and he broke into a run towards the lifeless form of 6.

"Oh, no. NO, 6!" He cried as he dropped to his knees beside 6. His hands shook as he laid them on 6's right shoulder. There was a large rip in it, and another tear in his thigh. 9 gently shook 6, hoping beyond hope that he was still alive. 6 still didn't move, but 9 then noticed his chest – it was still rising and falling. He could now hear 6 breathe, which sounded labored and raspy. 6 slightly curled into himself, his brow furrowing. 9 gently stroked his shoulder, trying to give him the will to wake up.

"C'mon, 6. It's okay. It's me, it's 9. C'mon, bud, wake up." 9 implored softly, giving 6 another shake. The young, banded stitchpunk then gave a light groan, sighing deeply. His tensed up, opening his mismatched eyes. He lifted his head slightly, looking into 9's eyes. Blinking wearily, 6 then smiled softly.

"I knew you would find me." He whispered softly, lifting a shaking hand and gently touching 9's shoulder with the tips of his delicate fingers. As gently as he could, 9 gathered 6 into his arms, hugging him tightly. He hadn't known 6 very well in his first few days of life, but he believed in him. And he was his friend – he knew that much.

"I'm so sorry, 6. I…I didn't mean to…" 9 tried to apologize, but was at a loss for words. Why was it so much more difficult to apologize to 6? He'd never rebuked 9, or said anything against him. He'd accepted death quietly, like he'd been expecting it. And that was what pained 9 the most. He had been expecting to die. He'd known that 9 couldn't save him…

"Do…do not be sad." 6 murmured, resting his chin on 9's shoulder. He could immediately tell that the banded stitchpunk was extremely weak. "We were trapped, and you came for us. The savior returned to us. The savior returned to us." He whispered, leaning into 9 and sighing. 9 blinked, wondering who the savior was. It couldn't possibly mean him. He'd caused their murder…but he _had_ returned to his friends…

"I'm sorry 6. I promise…I promise I'll look after you." 9 said, gently cradling poor 6 in his arms, trying to keep him upright so he wouldn't fall back into a comatose. 6 looked up at 9 with weary eyes, but then he smiled softly, reaching up and touching 9's heart.

"Do not be sad, brother…9…9, the past is gone. The future is not. Thank you." 6 whispered, holding one of 9's hands tightly. 9 blinked, emotion tugging at his heart. 6 had called him his _brother_. He had even said his name. 9 composed himself – he was supposed to be a man, not a helpless child. He'd been crying far too much lately – and smiled down at 6, the man whom he could now call his brother. 6 smiled back, the faded black stripes around his mouth stretching. 9 then gently shifted 6 to where he could put an arm around him, so that 9 could help 6 stand as he did.

"Can you walk 6?" 9 asked as he helped the striped stitchpunk to his feet. 6 was very shaky, and earth streaked across his knees, his torso, and his back. His number was almost completely obscured. 6's hands shook violently, and he couldn't find the strength to even grasp his key, which was miraculously still around his neck. It was wet and dark down here in the bottom of the ravine. 6's skin was damp and cold, and it was obvious that he hadn't been dry or warm ever since he awoke. He had been trapped down here, beside the river, obscured by a sky of mists. He was left to whatever visions he had, violent or not, left to etch them into the sand. His poor, delicate fingers were coated with water, mud, and gritty sand.

"C-cold." 6 muttered, bringing his hands to his chest. 9 grimaced, putting an arm around the poor fellow. He was in desperate need of healing, warmth, and rest. He'd fallen quite a ways, woken alone and wet and cold, in the darkness. At least 2 had been able to build himself a fire and find a blanket to attempt to keep himself warm.

"I know. I'll get you home, 6. 2's there – he can heal you." 9 said, and for some strange reason, he felt that 6 already knew that 2 was alive. He knew that the four others, as well as himself, had come back to their Earth bodies. And he'd known that 9 was going to come for him…had he seen 9 coming for him in a vision? Was that the only reason that 6 was not completely lost into the darkness and the voices in his head, to the insanity that relentlessly threatened to trap him within the confines of his own mind? 9 shook his head at these strange, unsettling thoughts. The war was over. 6 was going to be fine. Perhaps he'd no longer have the visions that 9 knew haunted him almost every day, in almost every dream.

"I…I…don't know. Don't know if…if I can climb." 6 said softly, shivering. He flexed his delicate fingers, looking up at 9 with wide, fathomless eyes. 9 nodded in understanding, and turned his back to 6.

"It's alright. I've got you. Here, hop on." 9 said, bending down so 6 could climb onto his back. 6 blinked, hesitated for a moment, then complied. He gently rested on 9's strong, numbered back and wrapped his arms around his neck. 9 hooked his arms underneath 6's knees and stood. 6 made sure not to touch 9's scarred shoulder – he'd seen his plight in the river, had felt his pain. However, he didn't hurt 9 at all. 6 was smaller than the other males, only a little taller than the twins. He was lighter, too, and was easier for 9 to carry. 6 sighed once the pressure was taken off of his aching, numb legs. It seemed like every part of him was numb…unfeeling…

However, something strange was happening to him, inside him. The whispering voices that haunted him continuously, the ones that told him what needed to be told, the ones that caused visions that were sometimes violent and bloody, his one and only connection into the Mist World, had ceased. There were no more voices whispering in his head that told him of the source, of the savior, or the war that had now ended, of the stitchpunks who needed help. This had never happened before. The voices would sometimes become muted, pushed into the back of his mind, but they had never left him completely. 6 felt startled, scared, and relieved, all at the same time. It was because 9 had come, he knew. He could see that, and needed no spirits to tell him that 9 was going to care for him…

9 grasped the rope with his fists, making sure 6 was still holding on to him. He turned his head to the side, addressing 6, who'd grown rather quiet.

"Are you ready, 6?" He asked gently. The older male blinked and shook his head. Little droplets of water flew from his rope hair. He made a little noise, like a cough and a sigh combined. He then nodded, resting his cheek on 9's shoulders. He felt so very tired, but he knew that he couldn't fall asleep just yet. He must escape the rocky, misty prison of the canyons first. Then there would be a time for rest. 9 heaved himself up onto the rope, and began to ascend to the world far above them. He walked even more slowly than the descent so 6 wouldn't get even more hurt than he was. 6 stayed quiet, resting his head on 9's shoulders. He would be forever grateful for 9 coming to him, for saving him from the chasm.

When they finally cleared the bank of mists, both boys had to blink furiously, blinded by the light. The sun had risen while 9 was down in the chasm, and its dark grey light flooded the Emptiness. 6 had to hide his face in 9's right shoulder, eyes shut tightly. He'd been in the darkness for so long, the light hurt his eyes. 9 continued to climb, able to see the edge of the cliff now. He had begun to tire about an hour ago, and now it felt like his arms were useless and numb. But he couldn't stop and rest. 6 needed to get to his new home. And 9 needed to find 5…

Finally, 9 was gripping the sharp edge of the cliff. Gathering his strength, he heaved himself and 6 over the edge, silently rejoicing the fact that he was on solid ground once more. 6 slid from his back and collapsed into the dust. He lay on his side, eyes half-closed and breathing labored. 9 sat up beside him, placing a hand on his rapidly rising and falling chest.

"You okay, 6?" 9 asked, bending his head and trying to regain his strength. He, too, was wet and cold, but nowhere near as 6 was. 6 lifted his head and looked up at 9, nodding slowly. 9 gave his brother a smile, grasping his shoulder reassuringly. 6's body was cold to the touch, and 9 could feel the gritty sand still sticking to his soft, flannel skin.

"Well, you're in need of a good bath, aren't you?" 9 said, laughing lightly. 6 smiled and laughed with him, nodding in agreement. The sand that covered him was uncomfortable, and he wanted to be warm and clean and asleep.

"Come on. Let's go home." 9 said softly, sliding his arms under 6. Gently, he brought the tired young man into his arms, and stood. 6 was obviously struggling to keep his eyes open and not fall into the deep, dreamless sleep that he so desperately needed. 9 began to walk away from the canyons, with the sixth stitchpunk, the fourth to die, and the fourth to be found, lying, alive and safe, in his arms.

9 didn't stop walking all through the morning. He strode through the Emptiness as fast as he could without wasting all of his energy, or hurting 6. He knew that as soon as they got home, 6 needed to be healed and warmed up. He was obviously struggling to stay awake, and was fighting against the pain in his shoulder and his leg. But the peaceful, quiet stitchpunk didn't say once word of discomfort. He lay calmly in 9's arms, as if he'd already foreseen that 9 was going to take care of him, and that he was going to be just fine.


	6. The Understanding

Part Six: The Understanding

When 9 came upon the cabin that was now their home, he found himself smiling. For the first few days of his life, he'd never known "home." But now, he felt more at home than ever. He had his family, alive and safe, within the warm confines of this home that now belonged to them. Walking up the porch steps, he gently shook 6 awake. 6 opened his eyes – he'd been dozing for about ten minutes – and looked up at the cabin before him.

"This is our home." 9 said softly, still smiling. 6 blinked, tilting his head curiously, and then smiled widely.

"Home." He whispered, giving a tired sigh. 9 carried 6 into the house, staying quiet. He didn't know if the others were awake yet, for it was still rather early. He didn't want to wake anybody up. He decided to head towards his hammock, which 2 was still resting in. Indeed, the old man was still lying in the hammock, but he wasn't asleep. He was wide awake, and he was tinkering with a few small scraps of metal. He looked calm and no longer in pain. It even sounded like he was humming to himself.

"Hey, 2." 9 said softly as he walked up. 6 immediately brightened up, giving a little, happy gasp. 2 looked up at the unmistakable sound of 9's voice, and smiled widely upon seeing whom 9 had with him. Little creases of fabric appeared underneath his eyes as he grinned. He set the scraps of metal down beside him and sat up straighter, opening his arms and reaching out to 9 and 6.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" He said softly, sounding quite relieved. 9 walked forward, smiling as well, and extended his arms so 2 could hug 6.

"Hello, 2." 6 murmured, burying his striped face into 2's chest. 2 hugged the banded young man tightly, sighing deeply with relief and happiness.

"Oh, hello, my dear lad. It's so wonderful to see you again. Are you alright, 6? Are you hurt? I know you took a nasty fall. Oh, my dear boy, you're freezing, and soaking wet!" 2 said, fretting over poor 6. He could only give a weak smile at 2's fussing, and wince as his ripped shoulder was jostled. 2 spotted the slash in both his shoulder, and his hip. Very carefully, with gentle fingers, 2 pressed his thumbs into 6's shoulder. Poor 6 bit his lower lip, trying not to cry out.

"Oh, my poor boy. You're shoulder is slightly dislocated. Here, let's get you fixed up." 2 said, slowly swinging his legs over the side of the hammock. "9, hand me that needle and thread." 9 did so, and then helped 6 stand upright. He could feel him shaking in his arms, but he knew that he needed to be healed first before he could sleep. 2 grasped 6's upper arm tightly, and then clasped his shoulder with his other hand.

"This is going to smart for a moment, my boy." 2 warned, and 6 nodded in understanding. 2 gave 6 a sympathetic smile, and then jerked his hands together. 9 could hear the definite snap and chink as the ball of 6's shoulder was popped back into its socket. 6 yelped sharply, his face contorted with pain. 9 squeezed his other arm tightly, knowing that he had to hurt terribly. The good thing was, however, that 6's shoulder was no longer dislocated. 2 patted 6's hand affectionately and picked up the, extremely sharp needle, gleaming like silver. Tied in the eye was a thin black thread. 2 proceeded to, as gently as he could, sew the rip in 6's shoulder and his hip. 6 didn't make a single sound through the procedure, keeping his lips firmly shut. 9 could see him clench his jaw and tap his fingers anxiously on his key. When 2 finished sewing his wounds shut, 6 exhaled a deep, relieved sigh, slumping against his little brother. 2 gently squeezed 6's hand, then withdrew and rubbed his index finger and thumb together. 9 could easily hear the grains of sand scraping against 2's metal fingers.

"Oh, dear. It's quite time for a bath, isn't it, 6?" 2 said, chuckling lightly. 6 smiled sheepishly and nodded, then gave an immense yawn. 9 patted his back and turned to 2.

"I've got him. Just rest, 2." 9 said, squeezing his father's shoulder kindly. 2 patted 9's hand, smiling up at him. Then, there was the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards them, and 9 turned around to see 8 lumbering towards them, a surprised look on his wide face. He stopped a little ways away from the three other male stitchpunks. 9 could see that his arm that had been burned was now healed, no doubt the work of 2.

"6 is back!" 8 announced, pointing to the little striped man. 6 blinked and took tight hold of his key, taking a few steps back until he was half-hidden behind 9. 8 grunted and looked annoyed with 6's reaction. He'd been nice enough to him in the Second World! Why was he becoming all frightened now?

"Ah, 8…" 9 said, stepping forward and holding out a pacifying hand. 6 stayed beside 2. "You could really help me with something."

"What?" 8 said as 9 accompanied him with walking out the door.

"Well, 6 was down in that canyon for quite awhile. He's covered in sand and mud. If you could, please, fill a saucer or a bucket with some rainwater. It would really help me out." 9 asked, as politely as he could. 8 blinked, then grunted in compliance.

"Sure." He grumbled, lumbering out of the room and heading towards the front door. Before he ventured out, however, he turned and scrutinized 9 with those small, beady eyes.

"No one's talked nice to me before." He said, looking thoughtful about how nicely 9 had just asked for the favor (which was practically a new expression for the immense stitchpunk). Was the one who had usually asked him to do things, and it was usually a harsh demand. 9 blinked, then smiled at him empathically.

"Did you ever think, 8, that the others didn't listen to you because you frightened them?" 9 said softly, turning away to go and tend to 6. 8 blinked, standing stock still for a moment, and then turned and walked out into the Emptiness with 9's evocative words echoing in his head.

"8's going to get us some water, and then we'll clean you up, 6. How're you feeling?" 9 asked, sitting cross-legged beside 6 on the wooden floor. The banded stitchpunk had sat down below 2's hammock, looking quite ready to fall over and just succumb to sleep.

"O…okay. Better." 6 murmured, looking up at 9. He blinked curiously up at him, tilting his head slightly. "Where is 7…and 3 and 4?" He asked softly, looking around the room as if he expected 7 and the twins to walk in right at that moment.

"Where_ is_ 7? The twins? I haven't seen them since I've been here." 9 asked, looking up at 2.

"The twins are with 7, sleeping. She's asleep as well. The poor dear's been working so hard, looking after us." 2 said, looking quite proud of his daughter for taking such good care of the stitchpunks who'd finally returned home. 9 sat with 6 and 2 for a few moments, finally allowing himself to take a respite. His shoulder still ached horribly, but he knew that he couldn't let any of this pain show through to 2 at all. He knew that 2 would want to heal him immediately. However, he couldn't be deterred in completing his mission – 5 still needed to be found and brought home. Perhaps 5 was very weak, or ill, or extremely injured…he needed help. 9 was determined to find his best friend and bring him home.

"Is something troubling you, my boy?" 2 asked, reaching out to 9. He took the inventor's weathered, but keen hand, and gave a gentle squeeze. He looked out one of the windows in the room, the outside world filled with thick, dark clouds and a light, grey mist that was slowly rolling through the land. He thought about his response for a moment before replying. He didn't want to worry 2. The old inventor had already gone through more than enough strife to last a lifetime – he didn't need 9 to worry about now.

"Nothing…just…just about 5." He murmured, lowering his eyes. All of his questions about the one-eyed stitchpunk's whereabouts came rushing back to him, surging through his mind and relentlessly bothering him. And not one of them could be answered until he actually found 5. 2 squeezed 9's hand sympathetically.

"I know, my boy. I know. I miss him as well. But I am quite confidant that you'll bring him home soon, and we shall be a whole family for the first time." 2 said, and with a jolt, 9 realized that it was true – they'd never once been whole, not since he came along. He'd broken them. He'd taken away members of the family, some of whom were most beloved, and missed. For three months, he'd felt the full impact of what he'd done on his shoulders, clutching his heart, and now, it was only intensifying. 9 didn't know if he'd ever be able to forgive himself. It was just far too horrifying, too idiotic, too heartbreaking, what he had done…

"I've got some water." 8 said, walking into the room. In his arms he was carrying a shallow bucket full of water from a puddle nearby the cabin. The water was quite fresh, condensed from a rainstorm about four days ago – consequently, the same rainstorm that had caused the flood that had nearly drowned 9.

"Good job, 8. Bring it here." 9 instructed, getting to his feet. 8 set down the bucket beside 6, who tried to stand, but failed to do so. Instead, although still shaky, he managed to sit up on his knees and peer into the metallic bucket, his fingers gripping the edge tightly. He studied the clear, cold water for a moment before he looked up at 8 and 9 with wide, inquisitive eyes.

"How…how am I to fit in there?" He asked softly. If he actually tried to sit in the bucket, it would be a very tight fit. He would have to scrunch his knees to his chest. The water barely came up to his knees, if he sat in there. 6 curiously dipped a hand in the water. It was very cold, and 6 immediately withdrew his hand, the cold rushing back throughout his body. He withdrew from the unpleasant moisture, shaking droplets from his hand and frowning dejectedly. Oh, how tired he was of being cold. He'd been cold for days, and that cold had numbed him from the inside out. The cold was so intense, it hurt every fiber of his being. How tired he was…being trapped within the canyon, alone…

9 nearly burst out laughing. "N-no, 6. You aren't actually going to take a bath. I'm just going to use a cloth and get some of this grime off of you." 9 explained, patting his friend's shoulder in a kindly way. 6 blinked in understanding, nodding. 9 then walked past 8, and jogged into the drawing room. In the corner of this room was a small cupboard that had a furnace in it. 9 liked to keep some live coals in the furnace in order to keep the cabin warm when the nights became icy. Opening the door, 9 carefully used the tongs he'd found in the Emptiness to extract two faintly glowing coals. He quickly wrapped them in what looked like a head compass that humans used for headaches, so they wouldn't lose their warmth. Then, he shifted around a few things until he found a soft, clean cloth that he'd found along with an assortment of other strange items, such as a bristly brush with a long handle and a smooth bar of pink soap. He suspected that these were female humans' grooming products. He was quite glad that 7 wasn't human and didn't need such items.

Carrying the coals and the cloth back to the bedroom, 9 sat beside the bucket. Making sure the still-burning coals were wrapped tightly in the rubber head compass, he dipped it into the water. There was a satisfying sizzling sound ("Ooh," said 6) as the coals were extinguished in the water. However, not before they warmed the water so fast, long wisps of white steam issued from the surface of the water. Removing the compass while 2 and 8 looked on quietly, 9 dipped the cloth into the now-hot water. The water felt very good to his hands, which were already worn from so much use. Wringing out the cloth, he motioned for 6 to come over. 6 complied, sitting at his little brother's side. Slowly, so the sudden warmth wouldn't shock 6, he pressed the cloth to his right arm. 6 shuddered, for the warm moisture burned for a moment, then sighed and relaxed. This felt so good! The warmth coursed through his body, and he twisted his body this way and that so 9 could warm every inch of him.

Diligent 9 worked carefully at the caked mud and the grains of sand embedded in 6's flannel skin. He didn't attempt to scrub away the ink stains on 6's shoulders, his jawline, his hips, his knees, and his arms. He thought it was very characteristic of 6, and so he just worked at the grime. 6 felt much the pain in his body slowly ebb away, replaced by a warmth that was both from the cloth, and inside of him. Inside of his heart. None of the others, save for, perhaps, 5 and 2, had done something like this for him. He knew that 9 really cared for him, cared that he was in pain, and numbingly cold, and was caring for him when he was too weak to do so himself. He was truly a good brother.

Cleaning 6 up didn't take near as long as 9 had expected. He, 2, and 8 shared a laugh when 6 gathered the cloth in his hands (which 9 had meticulously cleaned until his fingers shone and every single grain of sand was gone) and buried his face in it, breathing deeply. When he surfaced, the glass coverings over his optics were so fogged over, they couldn't see his eyes. They could hear the click of him blinking in confusion. 9 gently used a now-dry corner of the cloth to gently wipe away the steam. 6 smiled up at 9 gratefully, laughing softly as well. Then, the laugh turned into another large yawn.

"C'mon. It's time to rest." 9 said gently, putting an arm around 6. He helped the weak, and exhausted stitchpunk to his feet. His knees shook, and his head drooped, but 9 managed to help him make it to a small makeshift bed that he'd construct some days earlier for whomever he may find next. It was a congregation of soft, fleece blankets piled together on the floor to make some sort of nest. 9 helped 6 sit down in the bed of blankets.

"Hmmm. Soft." 6 murmured, immediately lying down and stroking the soft fleece. 9 smiled at his brother with love, reaching for the topmost blanket to cover 6. However, before he could do so, 6 sat upright quickly and put his arms around 9, giving him the first real hug he'd ever given to anybody. He hugged 9 tightly, out of gratitude and love.

"Thank you." He whispered. 9 blinked. Emotion flooded him, and he had to focus all of his concentration on not crying. Instead, he hugged 6 back, closing his eyes and thinking of something: the four stitchpunks he'd found had all forgiven him. They had forgiven him for his mistake, and accepted him as forever a part of the family. 9 was saving them…he was finally saving them. He was finding his purpose…

6 broke the embrace, lying back down again. 9 covered him with the blanket, making sure that he was warm and comfortable and safe. 6 curled up, and then his eyes closed. He was almost immediately thrust into a peaceful darkness where he was oblivious to the outside world. He was finally at peace.

9 stroked the sleeping stitchpunk's shoulder for a few moments, smiling softly. 6 was going to be just fine. His family was very nearly complete. There was just one last member that needed to be brought home…one that meant so much to 9…

"Good job, boys." 2 spoke softly, patting 8's large, muscular arm and reaching for 9. He got to his feet, leaving 6 to rest in peace, and walked over to 2, who took his hand, squeezing gently. 9 smiled softly down at the old stitchpunk, his self-proclaimed father. It was strange, yet delightful and heartwarming. 9 never gave thought to having parents, the mothers and fathers of human children. And yet, 2 acted like he had been his father all of his life. 9 patted 2's hand, then looked up at 8, who was heaving a huge yawn and stretching.

"8, you've done so much for this family. It's time for you to rest now." 9 said, walking up to 8 and looking up at him, smiling kindly. He reached up and patted his immense shoulder. 8 grunted, looking stubborn, his large lower lip jutting out in what looked like a pout.

"Don't worry. The others are all right for now. Just sleep. You deserve a good, long rest, 8." 9 said, and 8 blinked in surprise. Nobody had ever said he _deserved_ something before. He'd always just done his job, what he was meant for. He'd been the guardian of the coven, and he'd always been the look out, the watchman. But he was rather tired, and sleeping sounded so good right now, so relaxing…

"Okay." He rumbled, but then his face showed something 9 had rarely ever seen on his face before – concern. 8's brow furrowed over his small, beady eyes as they locked on the red thread on 9's weak shoulder, which still badly dislocated, and was still in a great amount of pain.

"But you're still hurt." 8 said loudly, pointing directly to 9's shoulder. 9 grimaced, biting his lower lip. He wished that 8, who didn't speak all that much, could keep his big, fat mouth shut for just this once. 2 immediately sat bolt upright at this comment, shock and alarm on his face.

"_What_? You're hurt? Where? Let me see." 2 said, reaching for 9, but the younger man stepped away from 2, out of his reach. He turned his back on the other two stitchpunks.

"It doesn't matter." 9 said firmly, heading for the door to, once more, walk out into the barren wasteland and look, however long it would take to find 5. In those moments, 9 vowed to himself that he would not come back to his home without the last member of their family. He would never stop looking until he found 5, alive. No amount of pain would deter him unless both of his legs were broken and he couldn't walk whatsoever.

"It _does_ matter," 2 said, matching his son's firm tone. 9 stopped walking, and then slowly turned around, looking at 2 over his shoulder. He'd never heard 2 speak that firmly towards him. 2 was sitting up rigidly, his brow furrowed and his eyes hard. "9, if you are hurt, then you must let me heal you. I cannot let you endanger yourself –" 2 said, but 9 cut across his words fiercely.

"I will not just let 5 wander, lost and alone, out there! I will not let him die again!" 9 said severely, taking a step towards a bewildered 2. 8 stood nearby, looking quite surprised as well. 9 was usually a docile person. He may be young, and have quite a temper, but he had never spoken this way towards 2. "I've wasted enough time already."

"9, you will let me heal you. I miss my dear boy with all of my heart, but you are my son as well. I will not lose you too." 2 said pounding a fist into the soft blankets still covering his weak and frail body. 8 looked absolutely confused and bewildered, taking a step back as 9 advanced on the old man. Usually, it was 8 who frightened the others with his immense size and strength, but 9's anger was alarming him. Grief contorted 9's features, and if it was possible for the stitchpunks, tears would be coursing down his cheeks. He walked up to 2, looking down at the old man with an unfathomable expression of anger and pain. 2 stared right back up at him, his own face stony. 9 looked like he was going to explode once more, but then he sank to his knees beside the hammock, looking up at 2 with more grief than the old man had ever seen. It hurt him, hurt his very soul, to see his son in so much pain.

"2, you'll never understand. You're a wonderful man, and you've done nothing but good for this coven. You've inspired us all, kept the hope when no one else had any. I came along, and within a day, you were dead. It was all my fault. For three months…I've been trying my damndest to protect 7, and the twins, but…but when I'm alone, or when they're asleep…I feel the sadness. I feel horrible, because I know that I killed five people I love, people 7 and the twins loved too…well, three, but they were still part of us, all the same. And we love them too, now." 9's voice began to break, and he dropped his head. "You may have forgiven me, you, and you, 8 and 6, and the twins…and 7, but…but I can't.

"But now I've got this second chance. A chance to make things right again." 9 looked up at 2 intensely. "2, 5 saved my life. When I went after you, my shoulder was ripped – that's why it's so weak – and I collapsed in the city. But 5 went out there, and took me to the Cathedral, and healed me. I owe my life to him. And what did I do? I caused his murder. He was there for me…my best friend, my _brother_. And he died because of me. Because of _me_." 9 whispered in agony, covering his eyes with his fists and struggling to keep his sobs within him. 2 blinked, the old man's heart snapping in half as he watched his son break. He'd been strong all these months, but at the prospect of never seeing the man he loved like his brother again – it broke his very soul.

"Oh, my boy." 2 whispered, reaching down and grasping 9's arm, his fingers gentle. With his frail strength, he pulled the younger stitchpunk up to his feet. 9 looked up at him, confusion mingling with sadness. 2 wrapped his arms around his shoulders and brought him down into a tight embrace, rubbing his boy's numbered back, hushing soothingly.

"9, 5 will always love you, no matter what. I know you will find him. But you must listen to me." He pushed 9 up, placing a metal knuckle underneath his chin so he could look him directly in the eyes. "But I cannot lose you. How do you think I'd feel? How do you think the twins could possibly cope…how would 7 feel? She's missed you very much. You've made quite an impact on that young woman. We all have been impacted – inspired – by you. Look at 1 – he's a better man than I've ever known him to be. Look at 8 – I've never seen him be so kind, so gentle." He gave a smile over at 8. "This is truly a family now, and you're forever a part of this family. Just because you were a few years late, or if you made a mistake, it doesn't matter. You'll forever be the brother to the twins, to 6 and to 5. I know for a fact that they love you, and always will. And you'll always be my son." 2 finished, grasping 9's shoulder tightly. The younger man blinked, his chin quivering with emotion. But then, he looked at the elder with love, then took his hand and grasped it in both of his own. The smile disappeared from his face, and he turned serious once more.

"I've been given a second chance. By accident, or by fate, I don't know. But if there is some way that I can do what I was meant for, actually live for my purpose, then I must. I cannot let anything deter me. I have to bring him home…I must save him." 9 said gently, patting 2's gentle, weathered hands. 2 sighed deeply, a tired old father who was struggling with the prospect of letting his injured son go out into a barren wasteland alone, no hint of when he was to return. But, deep within his heart, he yearned for 5, his apprentice, his friend, his first son, to return. He had been so very worried about him. 9 was the one meant to save him. It was his purpose, his fate, his destiny, to be the coven's savior, to complete their family for the rest of time.

"Alright," 2 finally gave in, his tone firm, "but you must promise to come back home, safe. You must let me heal you as soon as you come home – _with _5," 2 added, seeing the immediate look of protest on 9's face, "If he is injured, I will heal him first, but I'm healing you immediately afterward, and you both deserve a good, long rest." 9 nodded, smiling at 2, then gently placing his hands back on his chest.

"I will be back. I promise." 9 said softly, reaching down and embracing the elder for the last time. He then turned away from 2. He glanced over at 6, who had slept through his entire outburst. The striped stitchpunk was still deeply asleep, curled up into the blankets, his face relaxed and peaceful. It looked like he wasn't having violent visions…maybe, perhaps, he was peacefully dreaming. 9 smiled, and then walked to the doorway. 8 stood beside it, giving a smile down at 9. It appeared that the two had finally become friends. The hostile air that 9 had always felt before had now completely evaporated. 9 patted 8's large, muscular arm affectionately.

"See ya, big guy." He said, turning his gaze to the hallway that led to the porch…and the Emptiness beyond. 8 waved goodbye, then turned away, probably to go and sleep for a few hours. He deserved it, very much. 9 walked out to the porch, alone once more, and paused for a moment. He stared out into the Emptiness, and his hearing sensors caught the sound of rumbling thunder, far off in the distance. Rain would probably slow him slightly, but never stop him. Determined to bring the one-eyed stitchpunk home, 9 stepped off of the porch and walked back out into the Emptiness for the last time…determined to fulfill the journey to complete his family…


	7. The Lost

**This chapter isn't really exciting, but the next one will be! So sorry for the wait, my faithful fans. You'll get the next chapter much sooner, I promise! **

**~Cel**

Part Seven: The Lost

9 walked through the Emptiness, the eerie quiet surrounding him and pressing down upon him. The dark grey sky far above his head cast sinister shadows down upon the dead, dry wasteland. Buildings loomed over the small male ragdoll, their crumbling fortresses leaning desolately against one another. 9 could easily hear the angry howling of the winds as they ripped across the Barrens, and the deep, ominous rumble of thunder crashing in the distance. The sound seemed to be creeping closer and closer, the storm journeying across the atmosphere. However, in the calm between the claps of thunder, 9 could even hear his own breathing, which sounded as loud as a roaring Machine. It was that quiet, out here in the silence.

He climbed over mountains of rubble, leapt over long, deep crevices in the streets, and kept his eyes on the path ahead. He could still faintly remember the path to the horrific factory, where the Fabrication Machine and its minions had once resided…the place where this whole nightmare had begun. Even though his shoulder kept giving terrible jolts of excruciating pain that coursed all down his body, 9 never once stopped to rest. He kept walking, ignoring all of the pain within his body. He was no longer concerned on how this injury sapped him of strength He'd be able to rest after he found 5. Until then, he would keep walking and never cease his search.

9 paused at the base of a large pile of bricks, crumbling and sharp, fallen from a building they were up against. It appeared some sort of blast had made the yawning hole in the wall. 9 looked in all directions, closely surveying his surroundings. It seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't see if he was on the right path or not anymore. He'd need a view from higher up. Mentally cursing his small size, the young ragdoll climbed up the tall pile of bricks, wincing from the pain in his shoulder. It was getting progressively worse, and was getting much harder to move now. But 9 clenched his jaw and continued to climb until he reached the topmost point of the rubble hill. Straightening, 9 found that he actually had a good view from way up here. Peering around the building, he saw something vaguely familiar. It was no more than a pile of warped, twisted metal, walls that had caved in on one another, and smokestacks that lay, crumbled, on the ground, but he still recognized it. It once held the murderer that was called the Fabrication Machine. It was the factory. 9 had made it. 5 must be nearby!

9 clambered down from the mountain of crumbling bricks, and turned in the direction of the destroyed factory. He suddenly felt some sort of hope enter his heart, and he quickened his pace slightly. Oh, how he hoped that 5 was still there, and he could find him. He couldn't have moved too far! 9 hoped that he wasn't extremely ill or injured. However, no matter the circumstances, 9 would take care of 5, of his brother, until he was better. Then they'd be a family once more. And he and 7, the twins, and 6 would have their big brother back…

9 halted in his tracks, his poor heart falling. 7's beautiful, pale, heart-shaped face glimmered in his mind's eye, and he bit his lower lip. Grasping the tab to his zipper, he slowly pulled down and reached inside of his chest. His copper fingers closed around the tooth, and he pulled out 7's skullmet earring. Holding it tenderly in his palm, he raised his hand to look at the earring. Oh, 7, how he missed her.

He wished that he could run up to her, embrace her, and tell her all he felt for her. He didn't know quite when he admitted it to himself, but 9 had loved her, with all of his heart, ever since he first set eyes upon the fearsome warrior. She was beautiful, brave, fierce, and kind. She had been beside 9 through everything, and was his very dearest friend. He'd cried in front of her, and she had hugged him like she'd never let him go. He'd made her laugh when everybody felt down. She'd forgiven him, and told him that she'd always be his friend, no matter what. But he knew that he couldn't tell her that he loved her. He highly doubted that such a graceful warrior would be interested in an inept, idiotic dork such as himself. He wouldn't endanger their friendship to attempt to tell 7 how he felt. Sighing deeply, 9 closed his fingers around the tooth earring, bringing his fist up to his lips. He'd knew that, no matter what, he would protect and care for 7 with his life. He'd never let her go. He'd always be there for her.

Suddenly, something that sounded like two planets crashing together shook the earth beneath 9, and he gave a startled, loud cry. His nerves felt like they were set on fire, his heart skipping a beat at the sound. Immediate images of the Fabrication Machine, chasing him and roaring, about to grab him in those unforgiving iron claws appeared in his mind, and he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. His feet pounded the still, dry dirt below him, gasping for breath. He didn't care if he was heading in the right direction or not anymore – a full-blown panic had taken over his mind. He suddenly spotted a small overhang of metal. He dove into the small cave, backing as far up into the cavern as possible. His chest heaved with fast, shallow breaths, his heart beating furiously, and his body shaking with fright. The terrible rumble slowly faded away, leaving 9 to catch his breath and calm down.

Peering out from the cave, 9 realized that it hadn't been an immense, terrible Machine, but merely an enormous crash of thunder. Little drops of rain began to fall around the dead land, just a small light drizzle. 9 crawled out of the cave, feeling a little foolish. Thunder couldn't hurt him, and there were no Machines stalking the land any longer. Shaking his head, he looked around, blinking as small raindrops dripped onto his optics. He felt like an absolute fool now. He'd have to retrace his steps and find the path once more to the place where 5 had fallen. How much time he'd wasted already!

Mentally cursing himself, 9 placed the tooth earring back inside of his chest and zipped himself up. He walked around the pile of scrap metal he had hidden under, and attempted to gain his bearings so he could find the right path again. What he found next made him blink in wonder. He had run straight towards the destroyed factory, and the pile of scrap metal was actually warped and twisted rubbish fallen from the factory itself. An enormous, crumbling smokestack towered over the small ragdoll. He actually found himself grinning in great relief and happiness. 5 must be close by, he must!

"_5_!" 9's voice rang out through the silent Emptiness like the triumphant call of a victorious soldier. Darting out into the open, 9 scrambled up the hill, tripping over himself in his happiness (as well as various scraps of debris). He didn't even consider the fact that had been troubling him for the past few days – 5 might not even be there, he might have moved on, even out into the Barrens, out into the empty world, left to wander out his life, alone…

"5, 5! 5, it's me, it's 9! I'm here, 5!" 9 kept crying out as he clambered up the hill, his feet sending pebbles and bits of dirt flying. Hope coursed through him, enveloped his heart, as he finally reached the flat plate of ground atop the small hill. He straightened immediately, his cheeks hurting from his wide grin.

"5, 5, I –" 9's relieved, panting call stopped short as his eyes were finally lain upon the desolate scene before him. The smile immediately slid from his face as he took in his surroundings. His heart seemed to break all over again as his eyes fell upon the charred ground, the burned Victrola, the immense record player's bell lying in the dust, the base and all of the records nothing but charred, useless ash. Bits of plastic, glass, and white embers floated across the ground. There had been a fire here. There had been a massive fire where 5 had fallen. It must have been sparked from the lightning storm that had caused the flood, washing 9 away into the forest and starting this whole escapade.

"No…" 9 whispered, his voice caught on the silent wind and carried away forever. Walking forward, a sort of numbness took over his body. He could only stare at the charred remains of the record player, of the empty whiskey bottle, of the record disks. 9 felt like he was screaming, like something was dying inside of his very soul, but he couldn't make a single sound. He could only stare at the ashes and embers and cinders that spelled death. He walked through them, tiny little swirls of grey ash swirling around his legs and sticking to his burlap skin. It felt like he couldn't breathe, and his heart had stopped beating. The fire was so large, so immense…if 5 had really woken the same time as the others, then he wouldn't have had nearly enough time to escape from the ravenous flames that destroyed every single thing in its path.

9 suddenly stopped short, his eyes falling upon something familiar. He bent down, lifting a scrap of wood from the shred of cloth he had spotted. He tenderly lifted it out of the ash and into his hands, which were shaking horribly. Blinking, his lower lip trembling, 9 held the cloth up to his eyes. It was a shred of rough burlap, and was tan, just a shade darker than his own skin. 9 sank to his knees in the ash, staring at the shred of burlap he held in his hands.

"5…oh, 5, no…_NOOO_!" 9 cried out, anguish bursting from his very soul. His cries filled the silent, still air around him as he bent over the only remains of 5 and sobbed. He held the cloth to his heart, closing his eyes and rocking in an unfathomable grief. He had been too late. 5 was dead once more, and this time, it was for good. He had no body to return to. He had been reduced to nothing more than ashes and cinders. His metallic body parts had all melted away. It was all 9's fault, once more. He hadn't gotten there in time, and 5 was lost forever. Their family would never be complete.

When 9 had first woken, when he had first met 5, they had instantly bonded. Although 9 was far too young at first to understand such a strong bond, he slowly began to comprehend what 5 meant to him. He felt safe around the elder burlap stitchpunk, because he always knew that 5 would look out for him – no matter how meek he seemed, how frightened, he'd always be there for him. The chains that held their bond together were unbreakable, and it seemed like they'd strengthened their very souls, and 9 knew that he would always love his brother very much.

But now, those chains had disintegrated in the fire. The love of two brothers had burned into embers. It was his fault. It was all 9's fault. 5 had a second chance at the life he was supposed to live, free and safe, and 9 had crushed that chance. 5 was never going to forgive him now, after all he'd done to him. He made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let anyone else die, and would never let the Fabrication Machine even get close to 5. He broke his promise. He had let 5 go…

Oh, what was 2 going to think? 5 was his son, one of the people on this Earth that the old inventor had loved the most. He had said that he knew 9 was going to bring 5 home, safe and sound, but he was so wrong. The elder brother to 3 and 4, and to 6…the one whom they cared about so, and were so eager and anxious to see the one-eyed Healer part of their family once more, and they were going to be devastated. And 7…he knew that 7 loved 5 with all of her heart. Now, the stitchpunk coven had lost a member of their family, and yet again, it was his fault. He wasn't meant to be part of a family. All he did was cause pain and strife. He wasn't meant for anything. He didn't have a purpose. The Scientist should have never created him…

His head suddenly snapped up, his hearing sensors just barely catching the whisper carried on the wind. Mist and drizzle condensed on his burlap skin and ran down his arms, back, and cheeks. Straightening, still holding the last piece of 5 to his heart, 9 strained his hearing sensors for another murmur on the wind. Oh, he was just fooling himself. There was no murmur. He was lost, and alone, in the world now. There was no one around him. It was a mere trick of the wind.

"…oooo…_heelll_…ooo…?"

There! There it was again, the murmur that was carried across the land on the wind, lifted gently through the world like the grey ashes 9 was still sitting in. He blinked as he heard the faint, but sure, call once again. He couldn't make out the voice, couldn't tell if it was from a male or female being, but it was a voice, nonetheless.

"5?" 9 whispered to himself, slowly rising from the cinders, still holding the shred of burlap in his fist. His eyes scanned the landscape, looking for the familiar form of the other burlap ragdoll. But he was still the only one here. 9's dark brown brow furrowed in confusion as he turned this way and that, trying to find the direction in which the voice was coming from.

"…_iiinne_…Nii…._nnne_…" When 9 heard his name imprinted upon the wind, it was unmistakable. He knew that he wasn't fooling himself – there was somebody else out there. Could it possibly be…?

Before 9 could even open his mouth to call back out to the being, a searing, burning pain enveloped his left hand. White hot flashing filled his mind. The pain streaked up his arm, and even more fire seemed to explode in his shoulder as he yanked his hand backwards. He cried out in pain as he was thrown backwards from the force of the blast. Panic enveloped his mind as he scrambled backwards, the pain pushed back for the moment. Scrambling to his feet, 9 rushed away from whatever had hit him and ran underneath the protective canopy of the ruined record bell. He stumbled under the bell, pressing his numbered back into the hood behind him.

9's heart was beating so fast, it felt like it would soon burst through his chest. He desperately pulled in the cool, damp air, trying to catch his breath. He sank down, sighing deeply and willing himself to calm down. He then lifted the hand that felt like had caught fire. His poor fingers were smoldering, but not burned. His wooden palm was slightly blackened, but not too badly injured. 9 stared at his hand, wondering what could possibly have burned him so. Slowly, he crawled to the side of the hood, peering out.

The thunder rumbled across the sky now, the rain turning into a torrent, threatening to drown the dead city. Huge, stinging raindrops pattered on the metal overhang, soaking into the earth below. 9 peered out of his shelter hesitantly, glancing up towards the sky. The clouds seemed to glow white as a rumble of thunder shook the skies above. 9 blinked, and realized that he'd nearly been hit by lightning. It had been the plasmatic, searing force from the sky that had burned his hand. Sighing, 9 knew he had to stay as far away from other metals as possible. Copper, the very metal his fingers were made from, was an excellent conductor for electricity. On his own, he would be fine, but touching another metal, he would be burned to death before he could even blink. Crawling out of the cave slightly, 9 held his hands out, under the rain. He sighed in relief as the blessed cool soothed his hand. He pulled back his hands, making sure that they were now soaking wet. That way, they would be less of a threat to him.

Sighing again, 9 sat back against the wall, picking up the shred of burlap and turning it over and over in his wet fingers. 9 then held his fist up to his cheek, fighting the urge to cry again. How was he ever going to return home, to his coven? What were they going to think of him, now that he'd failed yet another mission, that 5 was dead once more? Perhaps he just shouldn't return…he had brought more than enough pain and strife to those he loved. Yet…it would be unfair to 7, to 2, and the others, to let them believe that he'd died on his mission. He knew that they would worry about him, and he didn't want that. Oh, what was he to do! He wanted to just scream, scream until his voice box exploded and he lost his voice forever. 9 pressed his fists into his eyes, wishing that this was just a nightmare, that when he would finally wake up, 5 would be alive, and happy to see him…and forgive him…

Suddenly, as 9 sighed again, taking a deep breath, his lungs burned. Coughing, 9 shook his head, confused. Experimentally, he tried to take a deep inhale again, but the breath he took was sharp and heavy. 9 began to become rather frightened. Looking out of his shelter once more, he realized that he could barely see the outside. Everything was blocked with dark, thick smoke. Gasping, he scrambled out of his shelter, his eyes wide as he looked up to the sky. An enormous pillar of dark, black smoke swirled gracefully in the whistling wind, the rain pounding the earth below.

Every single survival instinct took over 9's mind as he dashed out from the shelter. He knew he had to get out of the field as soon as possible, get as far away from this place as he could, before he was overcome with the deadly smoke and asphyxiated. Squinting, trying his best to see through the smoke and avoid breathing it in, 9 struggled through the field, trying to estimate which way was out. He stumbled over debris he couldn't see, bumped into large laths of wood and the immense telephone poles. 9 knew he wasn't moving near fast enough to escape.

The smoke began to envelope him, shutting him in a dark world where you could barely see, barely breathe. 9 looked around desperately, trying to find the way out of the choking, burning cloud of black smoke. He coughed, his chest seizing up from the blatant lack of oxygen. 9 struggled to keep himself calm, and not to panic. For once, he was thankful that he was so small in stature – smoke rises. He was close enough to the ground where he could at least breathe. Suddenly, he could hear a sort of low rumbling, cracking noise. Whirling around, his eyes fell upon the blaze itself – orange, yellow and white, licking its way across the land, eating up whatever was left of the dried and dead grass, and was now slowly snaking its way up the telephone poles that lined the small clearing. 9 could hear the snapping crackle and popping of the wood as the columns were devoured by the ever-ravenous inferno.

9 suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as he saw that the pole towering above him was groaning. Its base was already burned through, blackened and glowing with gleaming crimson embers. The fire was eating through it, weakening the pole. The groaning increased in pitch, and then there was the crack of burnt, weakened wood as the telephone pole leaned forward. Metallic snapping sounds echoed through the clearing as the wires snapped and whipped around through the air. The enormous pole toppled to the ground. 9 turned on his heel and ran as fast as his legs could possibly carry him. His feet pounded furiously against the ground as he scrambled to get out of the way. The pillar of charred and blackened lumber collapsed to the ground with an enormous crash, 9 still barely underneath the immense post…


	8. The Reunion

**I wrote this chapter in about four hours - which is, like, a record. I had both a really hrd time, but a lot of fun, writing this chapter, because, as you can probably tell from the chapter title, is the reunion scene. Boy, was it hard! In almost every fic I've read of 9 and 5 reuniting, 5 is rather angry with 9. I know wehat 9 did was a little...unwise, but I think 5 is too good-hearted for that. Anywhoo, enough of my insistant rambling. Here is the next chapter to the story. **

**~Cel**

**Part Eight: The Reunion**

The pole toppled to the ground, smashing into the dirt with an enormous crash. 9 was sent pitching forward with the force of the collision, the ground shaking underneath his feet. He fell, hard, onto his chest as dirt and sharp wood splinters whirled in every other direction. Embers flew into the air and gently rained back to the dying earth. 9 hit the ground chest-first, and the breath was knocked out of him. For a moment, he could only lay on the ground, desperately trying to take in a breath. His fingers scraped into the dirt in his silent struggle. Fortunately, the air so close to the ground was still fairly rich with oxygen, and wasn't completely smothered with smoke just yet. When he was finally able to, 9 inhaled deeply and desperately. He took a few very deep breaths, knowing he wouldn't be able to find any more air as good as this until he got out of the smoke cloud. Shakily, he pushed against the earth, struggling to sit up.

_That was the second time in my life I've nearly been crushed to death_. 9 thought as he sat on his knees and looked around. He was completely enveloped by smoke – the only things he could see now were the flames, dancing merrily in the wind, now racing to be the first to consume the pole, attempting to quench a never-ending hunger. The blaze seemed to be all around him, devouring the telephone poles, whatever dead and dry grass it could find, and the charred remains of the wooden planks and the record player. 9 got to his feet quickly, his hands trembling. He would have to get out of there and fast before he suffocated, but his main priority now was to gain his bearings. He didn't want to run into just another cloud of smoke or a wall of fire. He knew now that he needed to get out of there as quickly as possible, and get home. There was nothing here for him now.

Turning, his careful eyes scanning the searing, burning land around him, he located the last charred remains of the base of the record player. He could just barely make the outline of the pretty design etched into the side, before it was consumed by the inferno. The record player was directly north of the factory, so he needed to turn right around and run, run as fast as he possibly could, run all the way home if he could, without blacking out from the searing pain in his shoulder.

Indeed, it felt like it had been caught in the blaze, like his entire arm was on fire, but he couldn't give up now. He couldn't succumb to the command of the suffocating smoke and the dancing inferno. He needed to at least make it back to the coven and tell them what happened to 5. They deserved to at least know what became of their beloved friend. It would be then that he would leave his fate in their hands. It would be entirely their decision whether or not he'd be able to stay part of the coven, or if he would be forced to leave, banished to the Barrens for the rest of his life, because he failed his mission.

9 ran for the destroyed factory, squinting, trying to see through the smoke, and struggle to ignore the pain. Hs feet pounded the earth below him, his legs working furiously. His lungs burned with the intensity of the smoke and his desperation to run as fast as he could away from the place. However, with no one around him, 9 couldn't keep the torrent of sobs within him. He'd lost 5 to the blaze. He hadn't been quick enough. No, he'd wasted so much time already. He should have pointed 8 and 1 in the right direction, then gone right after 5. But…what would have happened to the others? 8 and 1 could very easily have gotten even more lost than ever before. 6 would have been trapped in the canyons for much longer as 9 searched for 5. Who knows what could have befallen the poor striped soothsayer. He had already been freezing, injured, and ill when 9 had found him. If 9 had spent all that time looking for 5, then 6 might not have made it and been lost forever. Even though 9 loved 5 with all of his heart, he couldn't trade one life for another.

Oh, what would he do if he could give 5 back to his coven. He would trade his life, his very soul, if 5 could have another chance at the carefree life he was meant to live. The war was over, and now the world was meant for the stitchpunks, left for them. If 5 could go back to his family, the ones who loved him, and would never hurt him, then 9 would be ever-grateful. If he was given the choice, his life or 5's, he would give his life in a heartbeat. It's what 5 deserved.

But now, he would never get that chance. Perhaps it was be better for 5 to finally leave to the Land Beyond. Maybe he was happier up there, finally at peace with the world around him, finally _free_. 9 furiously blinked, trying to see through the smoke as he felt the earth drop gently away from him in the slope of the hill leading down to the remains of the factory. Taking care not to trip and send himself careening down the hill like some inept moron, 9 slowed his pace and began trying to negotiate his way blindly down the hill…when suddenly, he heard something scuffle in the near distance behind him. Pausing, frozen, 9 forced himself to take one brief, fleeting glance over his shoulder. He knew he was probably being foolish. When he saw nothing but flame and ash behind him, he turned once more to get away from the fire. He felt like the flames were tearing his heart away, piece by piece.. But when he heard a sharp cry, and a shout of distress, he whirled around completely, his heart pounding furiously. He couldn't be hallucinating, or driven insane! There was really someone out there. There had been someone out there since he had heard them calling out to him, from so far away. He hadn't been imagining it, or thought it was a mere, cruel trick of the wind. It was _real_!

"Help!" An unmistakable, deep voice cried out in desperation. 9 froze, and the world seemed to stop all around him. The voice was very close now, right in front of him. Something overtook 9, something that seemed to stop his heart. "Help! Anybody, help me! _Please_!" The voice begged, then shouted in terror once more, grunting. It sounded like the owner of the voice was hit by something. 9 blinked, his jaw dropping in disbelief. The feeling that overtook 9 wound its way into his very soul, feeling like it was viciously ripping it out of him, taking his heart with it, but at the same time, mending it with some red thread and placing it gently back inside of him, then giving him a gentle pat on the head afterwards. Then, then world was set back in motion as 9's mind raced to catch up with reality. The crackle of the fire and the darkness of the smoke became real once more, and 9 came to realization at what was happening, and who was calling out for help.

"_5_!" 9 heard his voice scream at the top of his lungs, felt the strain in his voice box, but it felt like it was coming from somewhere else, because all he could feel at the moment was the tensing of his body and the flex of his arms and legs as he pounding his feet into the earth once more, sending dirt and ashes flying into the smoke-choked air, running straight back into the inferno. But now he knew that his mission wasn't finished. He was finally going to find the last member of the coven, bring him home, and complete their family.

9 ran right back into the churning, choking cloud of smoke, the dancing blaze even larger now. The wind just fueled its intense, ceaseless hunger, and in doing so, it just became larger and larger as it was spread to any sort of wood, anything dry and combustible it could find to devour. However, these immense flames didn't deter 9 at all. He couldn't even feel the burn of his lungs, the struggle he went through to even take a breath. He knew that 5 was alive. He hadn't been burned by the intense flames that belong to the lightning which came from the rainstorm that had begun 9's final mission. 5 was out there now, desperate for help, and 9 had to get to him. By some insane miracle 9 had been gifted with his final chance to make all things right again. 9 could have a chance to redeem himself, to live for what he was truly created for.

He paused in the middle of a small clearing, where there was nothing for the fire to consume. 5 had ceased his desperate calling, and 9 felt like he was frozen once more. He waited for at least a few minutes, waiting for 5 to call out again, or to make any sort of noise at all. When 9 didn't hear anything aside from the flames and wind, his heart fell. This couldn't be, fate couldn't possibly be this cruel to him. He was coming to get 5, who had survived after all. He hadn't traveled into the Barrens, lost and alone, condemned to the sandstorms and whatever Nature put him up against. It just wasn't true…it couldn't be true that he was too late once more…that would be 9's limit of grief. That would be his final breaking point, to be so close, and let the chance to make things right again slip right through his fingers.

The poor young stitchpunk whirled around, desperately straining his hearing sensors for 5's voice once more. His eyes urgently searched the land around him, looking for 5's familiar figure through the thick black smoke that swirled and seemed to dance joyfully in the wind. However, no matter where 9 looked, no matter how hard he listened, 5 seemed like he had disappeared suddenly off the face of the Earth, like his very soul was part of the flames that swept through the land.

"5!" 9 found himself screaming once more, his voice consumed by the flames as they would devour a dry piece of lumber. His lungs seared, the mechanical workings of his throat and his voice box strained with the strength of the sound. But 9 didn't care if his voice box burst. He needed 5 to know he was there, that he was coming for him…he needed to know that 5 still needed his help, or if he was already in a place where he no longer needed help, if his burned body no longer felt pain from the flames.

"Hello? Is there anybody there? I need help! Please, someone, answer me! _Please_!" 5's voice begged once more, his voice also consumed greedily by the raging blaze. 9 whirled around in the direction of the voice, mentally giving a great sigh of relief, knowing that he still had a chance. He stumbled backwards, however, when he realized that he'd nearly walked headlong into a huge pile of smoldering debris. Ruby embers gently glowed on the blackened pile of charred rubbish. 9 took a few steps backwards, craning his neck for 5's form.

"I heard you! I can hear you, please help! Please answer me, I can hear you!" 5 was begging again, sounding like he was in immense distress. 9 immediately ran forward, gripping the pile of burning rubble and climbing faster than he ever had in his life. His dislocated shoulder was screaming in agony, and 9's hands and feet burned intensely as he climbed over the still-smoldering cinders, but he didn't notice, or even care. 5 needed help. Perhaps the reason he couldn't follow 9's voice was because he couldn't get up, or was trapped by a piece of lumber. 9's hands sent little pieces of charcoal flying down to the ground below, his burning fingers scrabbling desperately as he raced up the hill. He reached the top of the pile of debris and whirled around frantically, nearly throwing himself off the small hill. His heart seemed to freeze in the middle of a beat when he finally…_finally_…lay his eyes on the familiar, albeit dark and smothered, form of his best friend, his elder brother.

The older stitchpunk was coughing, and obviously struggling to stand. His knees shook horribly, as did his entire body. He was standing on another pile of debris, sharp, shattered pieces of lumber towering over him. The poor stitchpunk was looking all around him, trying to find the way out from the blazing wasteland, the world that was choking him. He was stumbling as he walked forward, searching for the familiar voice that had called out to him, hopefully coming to help him out of here. 9 couldn't believe his eyes, and he let out a choked sob of relief as he sprinted down from the hill and towards 5. His legs felt like they may fall off any second, but 9 was determined to push himself to every limit he had, and even beyond that, until 5 was safe and sound in his home, with his family. 9 would keep his promise, would complete his mission, even if it took his life. He didn't care much about that now. He could just think about 5, and how he was going to bring him home…

"_5_! I'm coming!" 9 cried again, his voice nearly breaking. He had breathed in too many lungfulls of smoke, and now it was beginning to choke him. But he would get out soon, and then he could take a good, deep breath of crisp air that didn't suffocate him. Suddenly, he heard a very familiar creaking, groaning noise, and 9 froze, gasping. As the smoke cleared a little, he could now see one of the telephone poles, and the orange flame that was devouring it rapaciously. 5 was right underneath it, but it looked like he didn't notice it in his confusion and panic. He was still looking for the person who had called out to him. 9 knew that if he wasn't quick enough, then 5 would be crushed underneath the immense, heavy pillar. He would not let that happened to his friend. He couldn't. Willing his legs to move faster, forcing his body to move across the hill swiftly, 9 ran across the debris and towards 5. He watched as the pillar rocked, swaying slowly. Then, with a great snapping groan, it began its topple to the earth, with 5 right underneath.

"5! _Look out_!" 9 screamed at him, pushing off of the ground with all of his strength as soon as he was close enough. He jumped towards 5, extending his arms. The world, time itself, seemed to slow as 9 leapt for 5 as the column of wood toppled right over his head. 5 whirled around, his single, wide eye glimmering with the reflection of the blaze.

"9–?" 5 began to ask, but his question was cut off with a loud grunt as 9 slammed into his body with his own, wrapped his arms around 5's middle and hurtling both to a large clearing below the hill. The pillar crashed into the pile of debris, sending burning embers, bits of splintered wood, and various charred objects flying everywhere. 9 and 5 landed hard on the ground, rolling through the dust and white, dead ash. The pain in 9's shoulder – which felt like it was snapped in half now – was so intense, he could feel a deep, black darkness creeping up into his mind. His vision blurred in and out of focus, and his harsh, raspy breathing became labored and painful.

He trembled, struggling to fight off unconsciousness. His body quested for sleep, blissful, peaceful oblivion where pain was a myth and life was a legend, where he could finally rest. But he knew he couldn't do that now. Shaking his head furiously, he moved his right hand underneath his chest and struggled to lift himself into a sitting position. Exhaling shakily, 9 lifted his head, and blinked when his eyes met 5's single one.

"9?" 5 whispered, sitting up as well, having landed on his back. He looked very shocked, yet astonished. 9 blinked once in sure surprise, frozen to the spot. 5 looked the very same from when 9 had first met him, but the side of his face where his eye patch should have been, a thin white cloth was wrapped around his head. There was another that was tied around his right arm. 9 took in these obvious injuries, then looked back up at 5. He couldn't find one word to say to the other stitchpunk. There weren't enough in the world to describe was 9 was feeling right now. He felt hollow inside, contemptible, as he relived 5's death over and over again within his mind's eye, the desperate shouts, the deadly green light...He then broke the eye contact with the other man, bowing his head and closing his eyes. His heart seemed to break all over again as he was finally reunited with 5. Why did he feel like this? He could only feel anguish and angst, instead of happiness that his very best friend was alive and beside him once more.

9 knew he felt this because it was his fault that 5 had died in the first place. Look at what he had put him through! He had awakened the monster that had murdered 5's mentor, the elderly man who was like a father to him. He'd thrust him back into a war, where he was forced to fight for himself and his coven against bloodthirsty Machines that were determined to rip him apart and take his soul. Throughout the entire war, 5 hadn't said one angry word towards 9. He had stayed beside him, becoming his best friend…his brother. But, despite all of 9's attempts, all of his fighting, it still wasn't good enough. It was never good enough, because he'd lost 5. He'd lost his brother to the Fabrication Machine, because of his idiotic, stupid mistake. It was all his fault…

"9!" 5 cried out, scrambling to his feet. His knees shook terribly. He stumbled, and nearly fell back to the ground, but he managed to remain upright as he rushed towards 9, a huge grin on his face. The younger stitchpunk looked up, slightly startled, as 5 dropped to his knees before him. He placed his hands on 9's shoulders and straightened him (his big, gentle hands were careful, so he didn't hurt 9's injured shoulder). 9 mustered up every ounce of courage and lifted his head, looking directly into 5's eye. He knew that he must face atonement for his wrongdoings, and knew that 5 was probably going to tell him how much pain he'd caused him, what he'd done to his coven, his family. He'd shattered it, broken it, and he'd hurt the people who loved him…

However, 5 didn't look like he was going to rebuke 9 anytime soon. His chin quivered, his face crumpled, but he looked relieved beyond belief. Giving a strangled cry, 5 leaned forward and wrapped his arms tightly around 9, hugging him with a fierce compassion. 9 blinked and stared on, extremely confused and shocked. His arms hung at his sides, and he didn't return the embrace. He didn't deserve this man as his friend, and yet, 5 was here, with him, embracing him with nothing but love. 9 could hardly believe it. After all he'd done, after all the pain he'd caused 5, and the older man was embracing him like a brother.

"9. Oh, 9. I missed you, I missed you so much." 5 cried, his shoulders heaving with sobs that he tried so very hard to conceal, but failed at doing so. An overwhelming wave of emotion crashed over 9, and, with a choked sob, he finally returned the embrace. His fingers gripped his brother tightly as he let his head fall and rest on 5's shoulder. Chests pressed together, 9 could feel the shaking of 5's crying, his broken breathing. All of the emotions within 9 choked him, broke his heart, and mended it at the same time. Anguish, angst, relief, happiness, it all thoroughly overwhelmed him. It was far too much as sobs burst forth from deep within him, and he made no effort to conceal them.

"5, 5. 5, I'm s-so sorry. I'm so s-sorry. I w-was stupid. It was a-a-all my fault. You never, _ever_ should have died. But it was all my fault…my fault. I'm so sorry." 9 cried, feeling 5's arms tighten around him. He held him back as if he was afraid that 5 was going to ripped away from him once more, at any given moment.

"No, no, 9. It's okay. I know you didn't mean to. I know it was an accident. It's alright. I'm here now." 5 said comfortingly, sniffling, slowly rocking 9 back and forth. 9 continued to cry as he was held by his best friend, the person he'd longed to see again for months upon months. The dream he had the night before he was caught in the flood seemed like a fantasy now, when 5 had come to him and told him that he'd missed him, and wished he could come home.

Now, it was for real, and 9 and 5 were finally reunited. 9 buried his face into 5's shoulder, closing his eyes tightly, and the older stitchpunk rubbed his friend's numbered back tenderly. The fire continued to rage all around them, but they didn't take notice. All they could feel, all they cared about, were the other male stitchpunk in one another's arms. Many minutes passed, with 5 rocking 9 tenderly, whispering words of comfort to him as the younger ragdoll continued to cry his heart out, right there in the middle of a firestorm, right on 5's shoulder.

"I'm here now, 9. I will always forgive you, no matter what. I'll always be here for you. You're my best friend." 5 couldn't fathom how relieved he was, how happy he was, that 9 was here. He _knew_ he had heard 9's unmistakable voice calling out to him, he knew he would come for him. 9 had found him, and he had his best friend once more. He knew that 9 was going to help him, to protect him against the fire and help him get home. Finally, after several minutes, 9 raised his head and looked into 5's eye. He gripped the other ragdoll's arms tightly, his chin still quivering with delight and sadness.

"I missed you, 5. I missed you so much. I'm so sorry." 9 whispered, bending his head, but tightened his fingers on 5's arms. 5 then smiled widely and lovingly down at his little brother, and placed his knuckle underneath his chin, tilting his head up so he could look him in the eyes. By now, both boys were soaked with rain, and their burlap skins were streaked with dark, black ash, but they hardly cared.

"9, it's okay. I'm here now. I watched how you took care of Sev, and the twins. You're a good person, with a good heart. Never doubt that. Never doubt that I won't forgive you." 5 said, clasping 9's shoulder (the right, thankfully). 9 blinked, but then, for the first time in almost four months, smiled right back at 5. It was sincere, tender smile. The man he'd instantly bonded with, the man he could call his brother, not in blood, but in bond, was here now, and was here to stay. Everything was going to be alright in the world. Everything was going to be okay.

"C'mon," 9 said, struggling to his feet. His body shook terribly, his shoulder giving a sharp stab of pain in protest, but he shook this off. He placed a hand on his knee, exhaling slowly, and begged his body to last him a few more minutes. Finally, he was standing straight, but still a bit shaky. Grasping 5's arm, he helped the other injured stitchpunk to his feet, keeping an arm around him to make sure that he wouldn't fall. "Let's go home. 2 will fix you up, and you'll be alright."

"2? 2….he's alive?" 5 whispered, his eye growing very wide and his jaw dropping. 9 fixed him with a wide smile, realizing what his life meant now. He'd completed his mission. He did have a purpose. He was meant to save them all, and that's just what he did. He saved his coven, which, in turn, had become his family. Now, it had all of its members, and would never be broken again. And now, 5 would have his mentor back. The man who was his teacher, his father. And 6, his friend…7, and the twins, and even 1 and 8.

"Yes. They all are. 2, and 6, and 1 and 8. I…I brought them all home, and they're all fine." 9 said, and 5's face broke out in an enormous grin of sheer joy. He wrapped his arms around 9 once again, his fingers slightly digging into his back. 9 clasped him back a moment, but realized that in hugging him, 5 was leaning against him, using him for support. 5 was extremely weak, and it seemed that it took all of his strength to even stand up. 9 grimaced. 5 had been out here for far too long, injured and weak, alone and lost. He needed to get home, now, and take the rest he deserved.

But in thinking about this, 9 couldn't help but thank anyone who would listen in the Land Beyond. 5 hadn't wandered out into the Barrens. He had enough trust in 9 to know that he was going to come for him. He hadn't been burned away in the first firestorm. The piece of burlap 9 found must have come from the rip in 5's arm. He was injured, but these injuries were easily healed, and with a little bit of rest, the pain would disappear. 9 had his 5 back. Everything was going to be okay now. 9 patted 5's back before withdrawing and taking his arm around his shoulder, supporting 5 the best he could. 9 put his other arm around 5's waist, holding up and making sure he wasn't going to fall His eyes suddenly became hard, and his face showed nothing but pure determination. 5 looked up at him with a slightly shocked, but proud. 9 was just as brave as when 5 had first known him, and just as determined to make sure his family was safe and alive.

"Let's go home." 9 said, turning, determined to lead 5 home.


	9. The Knowing

**Oh...MY...GAWD. THIS CHAPTER WAS SO FUCKING HARD TO WRITE! I really don't know why, but this chapter took me...what, two weeks? I am so sorry "Eternal" followers, that this took so very long. I promise that the next chapter won't take nearly as long. But y'know school kind of consumes a life. Oh! Someone asked me if "Stitchpunks, Batteries Not Included" was discontinued. No, it's not! SBNI is just on hold to summer, I plan to finish that fic. I have a certain fondness for it.**

**Okay, I know I just upadated, like, an hour ago, but my friend Fury helped me fix something. Thanks, Fury, you're awesome, you picky little thing!**

**And now, on to this chapter. Read and enjoy. I know I said I would put 1 in there somewhere, but he just didn't make it. Sorry, 1! Oh, and Aiden? CHAPTER 7 PLEASE.**

**~Cel**

Part Nine: The Knowing

7 stood silently on the top step of the wooden porch. As she looked out, deep into the desolate, silent Emptiness, the gentle, cool breeze blew gently through the feathers of her skullmet. She had been standing out here far too much lately, looking out into the Emptiness of the dead city. It seemed like she spent so much time, watching, and waiting, for 9's familiar figure to emerge from the mists and come running to her…giving her a warm embrace and promising once again never to leave again.

She didn't know how far, or how long, she ran alongside that river, her eyes locked on the churning grey waters. She hoped against hope that 9 would surface once more, after he'd been thrown from the waterfall and into the still-rushing waters below. All of the rain had overwhelmed the long-dry and desolate riverbeds, and they had caused an immense flash flood. When the twins had finally caught up to 7, she had dropped to her knees beside the river, unable to run any longer. She just couldn't believe it. Her very dearest friend, the man she knew would always be there for her, was gone, swallowed by the rushing waters that gave life…but could apparently take it as well.

The twins had cried and cried, begging her to tell them that it wasn't true, that 9 wasn't really gone. 4 nearly fell back into the river from which 9 had just saved him, desperately searching for his big brother. The eyes of the twins flashed frantically, silently calling out to 9. However, they were mere reflections on the waters. The burlap ragdoll didn't respond, and his familiar form was nowhere to be seen. 7 desperately wanted to keep searching. Something deep within her pulled her towards the dead forest, immense and lifeless trees towering over them.

However, upon glancing at the twins and seeing their shaking forms, 7 knew that she needed to get the boys home as quickly as possible. They were extremely weak from their plight in the river, exhausted and sore. She couldn't leave them now. 7 carried 3 home in her arms, 4 holding tightly to her arm to support himself. 7 kept looking back over her shoulder, hoping and praying that she would see 9 running up to them, a wide smile on his face, and his form full of life. But he never did.

As soon as they made it home, 7 made sure the twins were alright. She heated some blankets with the coals from the furnace, just as 9 had taught her how to do, and ensured they were comfortable and warm in their bed. The two little boys had cried in grief on her shoulders until they had exhausted themselves. No longer able to stay awake, the two fell asleep. 7 then had gone out to the porch, climbing onto the metal railings and keeping her eyes fixed on the horizon. She didn't move from that one place for the entire night and most of the morning, still watching for 9. The twins had woken and come out to her, searching for their older sister. She'd greeted them, and given them both a tight hug before returning to her sentry duty, still looking out for the lost young man. The twins had miserably left their big sister alone, knowing that she was, in no way, going to let 9 go this easily.

For two days, 7 rarely moved. She knew that there wasn't more she could do. She couldn't leave and try to find 9 – the twins were still quite weak and exhausted. She couldn't leave them by themselves, nor could she take them with her to help find him. They still needed her care, which she still gave to them whenever they needed it. A rock must have hit 4's knee while he was struggling in the river, because he limped when walking. 7 massaged it for him, trying to take away as much physical pain as she could. But she knew she could never take away the grief that ripped through 4 and 3 both.

They'd come to love 9 with all of their hearts. In the three months they'd been alone, the two had learned all they could about the newest member of their family. They learned that he was left-handed, that he liked to have things in his hands, he was very good at putting things together, that he loved the rain, and that his sides were very ticklish. They never once were angry with him because of his mistake. And in turn, he'd loved spending time with them. 7 had learned that 9 was gentle, kind, and loving. He gave the twins piggyback rides across the Emptiness, played all kinds of games with them, let them jump on him and try to wrestle him to the ground (to which he always gave in). He slept beside them, and kept them safe. 7 could swear she even heard 9 humming to them once to gently coax them to sleep, when a bout of thunder had frightened them.

As she sat upon the railing, she wished to herself that she could, just once, hear 9 sing. Just once, feel him hug her tight. Just once, have one last day with the man that had become everything to her. 7 began to lose hope as she watched the empty horizon for days. 9 never came. 7 began to believe that he hadn't made it out of the river…that he'd succumbed to the churning, deadly waters, and drowned…and she would never see him again.

But then, he'd come home, and he had brought 2 with him. Then 1 and 8, then 6. And now, he was looking for 5, determined to bring the beloved one-eyed stitchpunk home. In these chaotic days in which 7 hadn't seen 9 since he'd left to find 1 and 8, she had realized something that changed her very heart forever…

"7?" A kindly, grizzled old voice said from behind her. She blinked, and then turned around to see 2 slowly hobbling up to her, using the corkscrew cane that 8 had found for him. The cane made low thumping sounds on the wood as the old man walked slowly to 7, his large golden eyes very warm and soft. 7 managed to give him a small smile. Rather reluctantly, the stitchpunk woman turned her back to the horizon on the Emptiness for the first time in quite awhile. She walked to meet 2, and the man she saw as her father reached up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, giving her a weak, but tight squeeze.

2 had finally been able to get out of 9's hammock and began to walk around. 7 had been there to help him with every new step of his new life. 8's arm was feeling completely fine now, as was 1's newly reconstructed hand. The family was slowly coming together for the very first time. 2 had stumbled a little, but 8 had been right there to catch him and set him right. 6 watched from his nest of blankets on the floor, finally getting the inspiration to walk as well. He may have been a little shaky, but soon, he was trotting around and marveling at every little movement. The entire coven was healing, not only in physical form, but in their bonds with one another.

"Oh, my dear. I know you miss them. I miss them as well." 2 said, withdrawing and taking her hands in his own. 7 gave him another small smile, then sighed to herself. She let 2's hands drop and turned away from him, returning immediately to her post, her eyes once more fixed on the horizon. 2 looked upon his daughter with love and sympathy before hobbling up to stand beside her.

"They'll come. You'll see. They'll be here before you know it." The elder said reassuringly, grasping 7's arm with his worn, yet gentle metal fingers. 7 reached up with her own hand and patted his affectionately. Nevertheless, she didn't take her eyes off of the vast, desolate reaches of the Emptiness. She sighed again, and then closed her eyes, bending her head.

"Oh, my dear, whatever is the matter?" 2 asked, turning until he stood in front of her and placed a metal knuckle underneath her chin, tilting her head up and looking into her eyes. He saw sadness and unfathomable worry within those pretty black eyes of hers. She took his hand from underneath her chin and placed it on her cheek, trying to stop her lower lip from quivering.

"Oh, 2. I…I can't lose them. Either of them. I should've never let 9 go alone. I should've gone with him." 7 said, closing her eyes tightly.

"No, no, my dear. You know that this is something 9 must do on his own. He knows perfectly well that we have all forgiven him, and that we love him dearly. But the person 9 will never forgive is himself. Not unless he knows that he has a purpose. 7, you, I, and the rest of us know that 9 is a brilliant, wonderfully kind young man, but he will never believe that for himself because of his mistake. He needs to bring his brother home, and then, finally, he shall be able to forgive himself, and the storm inside of him will finally clear." 7 looked down at 2, knowing exactly what he meant, and that he was completely right. She knew what 9 had to do for himself. But she also knew how worried she was for her most dearest friend, how she knew she couldn't stand to lose him.

"2…2, could you ever…" she paused, trying to slowly ease into this delicate subject. "Could you ever see through the talisman?" 2 blinked as he took in the question.

"Yes, my girl, I did." He said softly, his voice very gentle.

"Well…did…did you see when…when 9 took back you guys' souls and the Machine…it nearly crushed him? And...and I thought he'd been crushed to death? I thought he'd died?" 2 looked up at her with very soft eyes, taking her hand and holding it tenderly.

"Yes. I did. We all received quite a fright. And I will forever remember how heartbroken you and the boys were." 2 said gently. 7 took a breath, looking down at the wooden laths beneath their feet. This was extremely difficult for her to speak about, as she had never done so before (at least, to everyone except 9). She was a hardhearted, strong, steadfast warrior whom could take care of herself, and never needed anybody else. But as she had become ever closer to 9, she found that he was inadvertently taking away her course outer shell, bits at a time, to see the woman she was deep within her, a woman she didn't even know she was, or could be.

"Well…well, I'd never been more scared in my life. I'm never supposed to be scared, 2. I'm supposed to try and protect you guys. That's what I was made for. But…" she trailed off, bending her head once more. "2, I almost lost him again. I tried so hard to keep hope, that he was somehow still alive. But then I really began to think that he'd drowned, that I'd lost him. I missed him so much, and my heart…it felt like a huge piece had been ripped away from me." She turned to look at the vast reaches of the Emptiness once again. "2, I feel that now. I can't lose him again. I…" she stopped, and struggled to keep her voice level. "I'm not strong enough. He's…he's become so much to me. I…" she trailed off once more, her heart compressing. She sighed inwardly.

Within her mind, she relieved nearly losing 9 over and over in her mind. When he was nearly crushed to death by the Fabrication Machine's dead body, she felt like she had never been more scared. She remembered finding his lifeless body…his closed eyes…but then he woke up, and all her fear went away. And then, she'd heard him cry her name in desperation as he struggled to keep his head above the raging silver waters, his small body no match for the unfathomable strength of the current. 7 had run along the bank, desperately searching for some way to get him out. But she was too late as he careened over the waterfall, the last time she saw him. She'd been so scared she'd lost him forever, that this time, she wasn't getting him back. But then, he'd come to her, just like that, and had taken her fear away.

But that same fear had returned tenfold. During their time alone, 7 had found that she really liked spending time with the young man. He was always kind and empathetic. He was also very brave. 7 really liked him – he had become her best friend. He was always there for her. He couldn't leave her now...

2 looked at the young woman with soft, understanding golden eyes, knowing what she truly felt inside.

"You love him. Don't you?" 2 murmured gently, reaching up and laying his tender hand upon 7's arm. Within the statement, there was no question. It was understanding, and knowing. 7 blinked, her eyes still fixed intently on the dead world. She bit her lower lip, her hands curling into fists. The statement tore at her heart, at her very soul. In those moments, she realized that 2 had spoken nothing but the truth. She finally allowed herself to believe it, to accept it. She had fallen in love with 9.

"Yes, 2." She murmured. "I do."

The elder man smiled widely, and gently took 7's shoulders, turning her to face him. She tore her eyes from the world and looked down at 2. He was smiling widely and lovingly, little crinkles of fabric appearing under his old eyes. 7 gave a small smile back before the two shared a hug, 2 rubbing 7's heavily scarred back gently. 7's own fingers dug into her father's leather back, shutting her eyes tightly and silently thanking him for understanding how she felt, and the battle that raged inside of her. Her very soul was beginning to soften, and she was letting it. But her family still needed protection.

"2, I…I need to go. I need to know that they're okay – both of them. 5 is like my big brother, you've always known that. I love him with all of my heart, and I've missed him so much. I have to help them. I know that this is something for 9 to do, that he needs to complete his mission. But…I – I just feel like something isn't right." 7 said, turning to look out to the horizon. 2 followed her gaze, his brow furrowing and a sigh slowly escaping his old, frail, but healing body. He sighed to himself, patting 7's hand. He knew that this was a mission that 9 needed to complete for himself, but the land he'd ventured out into was unforgiving, hostile, and cruel. Although there were no more Machines left on this earth, there was still so much that could happen to the two young men. 2 regarded his thoughts, and then turned to look up at her, opening his mouth to say something…

The flash of white-hot light that seemed to engulf the entire earth around them blinded both the old man and the young woman for several seconds. They both gave out startled cries, stumbling backwards and covering their eyes. 2 nearly fell backwards, his eyes forced shut. The flash of light lasted barely a few seconds – as soon as it appeared, it was gone. 7 and 2 blinked open their eyes, still quite startled and confused.

"What the hell was that?" 7 gasped, blinking and still trying to clear the spots of light from her vision. 2 shook his head, completely bewildered as well.

"I don't know, my dear. It could possibly be lightning. Look…" with his hand, he indicated the soft, flashing glow of light as thunder crashed through the skies, the clouds dark and heavy. Rain began to fall from them, pattering softly around the earth. 7 blinked again, her mind immediately going out to 9 and 5. She hoped that they were okay, that they were safe from the lightning and rain. 9 was probably protecting 5 from anything that may hurt him, helping him to get home this very moment…

7's brow furrowed as she locked her gaze on a single spot, quite far away. It was right where the lightning had struck. As she focused on that place, she could see something dark, yet transparent rising slowly into the air. It became thicker and blacker, like a cloud rising from the earth, swirling in the wind like a graceful dolphin dancing in the waves. A bright white-orange light began to flicker underneath the black, ever-growing cloud, illuminating the thick, dark, ominous swirls. 7 immediately began to trace the map within her mind, trying to figure out where the fire was. Her incredibly sharp eye caught the towering, large beam that hung over the smoke…a beam left from the factory of the Fabrication Machine. The record player. Where 5 had fallen. 5! 9!

"NO!" 7 cried out, her voice merging with the formidable crack of thunder that rolled its way across the never-ending skies. 2 jumped at her cry.

"7! 7, what is the matter?" He asked urgently, trying to capture her attention. Her black eyes were wide, her stance ridged and tensed, as if she was poised to leap off the porch and race through the Emptiness. She managed to tear her eyes away from the smoke and look down at 2. She looked extremely frightened.

"That's where 5 is! That's where the fire is! 9 must be there, him and 5! They need help! I have to go 2, _now_!" 7 desperately begged, taking the old man's hands and shaking him. "5 will probably be hurt, and I know that 9 is weak. I know he's hurt too, I saw it right before he left to get 8 and 1. 2, I cannot lose them, either of them, ever again." 7 said with fiercely, her eyes locked on 2's, gazing at him intensely. His poor old heart was falling, feeling terribly frightened and torn. His two sons were out there, in severe danger, lost in a deadly firestorm. His daughter was about to race as fast as her graceful and nimble legs could carry her towards the fire and the two she loved dearly. How could he just let her go? So much could happen to her…

"Alright, but you _must_ promise me, for the sake of an old man, that you _will_ keep yourself safe. I love you, my 7, and you will not get hurt. You _will_ come back to me, do you hear me?" 2 said intensely, looking back up at his daughter with severity and fright in his words. 7 nodded immediately.

"I promise 2. We will come home, all three of us. I promise." 7 said, wrapping her arms around the elder man and giving him a final, tight embrace. 2 hugged her back.

"Godspeed, my 7, my dearest girl." He whispered, withdrawing and taking her face in his hands, tilting her head down and kissing her forehead. She squeezed his hand, smiled once, and then turned. She pulled her skullmet over her face, leaping off of the porch, landing gracefully in the rain. Her nimble feet pounded the earth as she raced through the Emptiness, knowing nothing would stop her now. 2 was left, standing alone, very worried and very frightened. He watched 7 until she disappeared from his sight, and his eyes lingered upon the smoke and fire, rising into the sky.

"Godspeed."


	10. The Influx

**Whoa! This chapter was blazin' fast! Maybe it's because I stayed up until 3 a.m. last night writing it...then spent another two hours while watching _The Producers_ (Nathan Lane is my god). Yeah, so here it is, part ten! I'm glad people like this story! This is really just meant to be practice for a book I'm writing, but it's turned out to be great practice! Oh, and big huge thanks to Aiden for helping me out so much and making me laugh (Maybe, as your reward, I'll send Loki over...) and 27's Fury for just talking to me. :)**

**Alright, enough of my blabbering. On to the chapter! **

**"_Spingtime, for Hitler and Germany_..." **

**~Cel**

**Part Ten: The Influx**

Smoldering red embers dotted the sky, flying around on drifts of horribly burning air. Fire licked the smoke-darkened sky, the thick black cloud swirling like a deadly mist. The blaze, orange, yellow, and a yellow that was nearly white, seemed to surround them on all sides, slowly closing in. Everything was sheathed in a terrible black cloud, making it extremely difficult to see the way out. 9 kept his grip tight around 5 as the two young men struggled to find their way out of the firestorm and to their home. They were walking slightly hunched over so they could try and breathe in the very last of the oxygen in the air. They coughed and squinted as they tried to make their way through the firestorm.

5 was shaking terribly, his whole body trembling. He was struggling to stay up, his knees threatening to give out from underneath him. Each step sapped away each ounce of strength the poor stitchpunk had. He tried not to lean too much on 9, however. He knew that the younger man was becoming weaker and weaker as well, the smoke and heat sapping his strength. 5 could easily see that there was something wrong with his shoulder. He held it at a strange angle, and didn't move it much. The pain on his face was easily readable, although he struggled to hide it from 5. Instead, he kept all of his focus on trying to get out of there, trying to get home. He would never stop trying to get 5 out of the fire-engulfed world that enveloped them.

However, 9 had begun to feel dreadfully scared and frightened. He had been at the hill before 5 had called out to him and 9 had realized that he was alive. He was struggling to keep away the thought that clawed ruthlessly at his mind. They were lost. 9 knew he had to keep going, and find the way out. There was no other option. With as weak as he and 5 both were, they couldn't hold on much longer. The rain that dripped from their bodies did nothing to diminish the fire around them. However, it did offer some protection against the heat of the flames.

9 fought to keep both himself and 5 upright. His knees shook horribly, and 5 could barely walk anymore. The poor one-eyed stitchpunk was coughing fiercely, his chest heaving as he struggled to take in a full breath. His entire body trembled, but he kept a tight hold on his consciousness. He wanted so badly to just go home, and rest and sleep and get himself a new eye patch…and just live out his life without fear or contention.

The two continued to stumble along burning rubble and smoking cinders, 9 helped 5 over a beam of wood that had fallen in the fire, the charred, blackened lumber smoldering with gently glowing orange and red embers. The fire crackled all around them, and it even seemed to be laughing at them as it continued to try and satisfy its immeasurable hunger. The orange and yellow blaze suddenly spit a flow of white-hot embers at 9 and 5 as a piece of wood shifted in the piles all around them. 9 turned himself and 5 slightly, shielding him from the burning flecks of debris. As he did so, he closed his eyes, and didn't see the sharp piece of shrapnel protruding from the ground beneath him. He stumbled over it, and he and 5 toppled to the ground.

9 gave a sharp cry and he landed on his bad shoulder, his whole body screaming with pain. He shuddered as another sharp jolt went through his body as it registered the icy moisture, piercingly contrasting with the heat. Shaking his head, 9 realized that he'd fallen in a puddle of rainwater. Panting, he looked up to see 5 sitting on the ground, a little way away from him. With a sigh of desolation, 9 let his head fall, his cheek and part of his optic immersed in icy cold water. But he hardly cared. What had he been thinking? He couldn't save 5. He couldn't get him out of the firestorm. He hadn't been able to save him from the Fabrication Machine, and he couldn't do this either. Some brother he was.

"9? 9, are you okay?" 5 asked softly, reaching forward and crawling over to 9. 9 slightly lifted his head and looked up at 5 with a terrible pain within his eyes before letting his head fall once more.

"I'm so sorry." The younger burlap stitchpunk whispered. "I'm so sorry, 5. I…I can't get you out. I can't get you home. I can't help you." He closed his eyes, anguish and grief tearing through him, right through his very heart. 5 kneeled beside him, watching the younger man with a worried eye. Bending even lower, so he could look 9 in the face and put an arm around him, 5 placed a knuckle under 9's jaw, and tilted his face up.

"Look at me, 9. You've always helped me. You saved my life." 5 said gently, and 9 forcefully jerked his face from 5's gentle fingers.

"How can you say that? I took everyone away from you. I took 2 from you, and I took you from 7 and the twins. They love you, they all do. You never deserved to die, you lest of all of us. You've done nothing but good for all of us. You even saved my sorry life. And what did I do? I killed over half of our coven. I killed you. _I_ killed _you_." 9 felt like something was ripping through him, right through his very heart, his very heart. Closing his eyes tightly, 9 struggled to keep the sobs within him from bursting forth. He trembled with the effort, lifting a hand from the water and covering his eyes. 5 blinked, sorrow gripping him. His friend really felt that way, truly? Bending down again, 5 gently slid one arm under 9, bringing the poor young male out of the water. He held him in his arms, rocking him gently, as if he was a child.

"Oh, 9. Don't ever think that. Yeah, you made a mistake, but it was just that – a mistake. Look at us all now. We're all back, and we're gonna get home. 9, you're the greatest friend anyone could have, and I'm very lucky you're here. I didn't have a friend when you came, and I was so lonely. If you'd never come to us, then I would have never seen 7, or 2, or the twins ever again. They might have all died without us knowing, and they would have never come back. But 2, and 6, and 1 and 8 are all back. And you took really good care of Sev and 3 and 4. Look at all you've done. We're a family now. And I got my brother back. It's alright. Everything is going to be okay." 5 said softly. The tearing and ripping at 9's heart at these words were even more intense than the ones of grief. Had he really done all that good for the coven? Perhaps…perhaps he was finally finding, and fulfilling, his purpose here…

He smiled up at 5, then taking him in a tight embrace. 5 patted 9's back, holding him closely and rocking him gently. The two brothers just sat there, fire raging all around them, rain pattering gently on their burlap-skinned bodies. Then, 9 withdrew from 5, and struggled to sit up. 5 placed a hand on his back and helped him to sit upright. 9 exhaled slowly, then looked all around him. The flame was wildly blazing out of control. But it hadn't reached 9 and 5 yet. The clearing they were in was merely dirt and rocks, nothing for the ravenous flame to consume here. They desperately needed a rest – 5 was so weak, he couldn't get to his feet by himself, and 9 knew that he couldn't carry him if he collapsed. His shoulder couldn't take on the weight.

"We can rest here. The fire can't reach us." 9 said softly, turning his head as he was hit with a bout of coughing. At least, if they just laid on the ground, they could still breathe in the remaining oxygen in the atmosphere. 5 nodded. 9 began hoping that, if they stayed in this clearing, close to the water, then they could possibly wait until the fire burned itself out. But he immediately knew that this was foolishness. The oxygen would run out by the time the fire died. He and 5 would both suffocate. 9 bent his head, willing himself to gather any ounce of strength left in his body. If he had to, he would carry 5 – anything to get him home. 5 was looking around him worriedly, his eye reflecting the blaze and glowing embers. He trembled, both out of weakness and terror, inching closer to 9. The two boys sat for a few more minutes, 9 still gathering his strength, and 5 keeping a wary eye on the fire.

"C'mon, 5. Let's get out of here." 9 said, placing a hand on his knee. He slowly and shakily got to his feet, just that effort alone costing him greatly. He reached down and pulled poor 5 to his feet as well, making sure that the older stitchpunk didn't use too much of whatever strength he had left. 9 took 5's wrist in his hand once more, and reached around him to take his waist, supporting him as much as he could, when a sudden jolt of severe pain erupted in his shoulder and went all down his back and his arm. Trying to stifle his shout, 9 turned his head away, panting shallowly and trying to hide the pain. He could only wait for it to pass.

However, 5's keen eye didn't miss a thing as he moved away from 9's arms and turned towards him. With very gentle fingers, he grasped 9's upper arm, making little massaging movements as he felt for injury. 9 bit his lower lip, gently trying to remove his arm from 5's grasp. The injury didn't matter, just as he had told 2. He needed to get 5 home. Just as 2 had promised, as soon as 5 was healed and nursed back to health, then, and only then, would 9 allow himself to be healed as well.

5 continued to run his hands up 9's arm until he touched the ball-joint socket that held 9's arm to his shoulder. He felt this carefully, causing 9 to softly groan. His eye grew wide in disbelief.

"Your shoulder's dislocated!" He exclaimed, leaning towards 9 and trying to catch his eye. "How long has it been like this? How come you haven't let 2 heal you?" 9 bent his head in shame, sighing.

"I wasn't going to just let him heal me when you were still out here. Look, 5. I didn't know what was happening to you. I wasn't going to let you just…just stay lost. You didn't know the way to our home, or even knew if the others were alive. I had to come for you. I…I had to do this myself. If I was ever made for a purpose, then maybe this was it." 9 said, looking 5 intensely in the eye. 5 could only gape at him in disbelief. That meant he would have injured his shoulder even before looking for the revived stitchpunks. He'd just allowed himself to be in pain, uncaring as long as he found his friends.

"But, 9 – " 5 began, but just as he had with 2, 9 severely cut across his words, his face darkening and his voice becoming sharp and harsh.

"Damn it 5, listen to me! I care about you too much to let you go. I had to find you, no matter what. I'm never going to let you die again." 9 said severely, staring 5 hard in the eye. 5 blinked, looking back at 9 with a surprised and slightly shocked expression. However, his only response was to reach down and gently take 9's hand in one of his own, squeezing tightly. 9 blinked, looking down at their hands, then back up at 5. The older stitchpunk was smiling gratefully and lovingly, and 9 found himself returning the smile.

"You've already saved me." 5 said softly. 9's smile grew wider, squeezing 5's hand back. How he ever deserved a friend such as 5, he would probably never know. But he did know one thing: no matter the costs, he was going to get 5 home – tonight. 5 was going to be healed, and they would both be alright. They'd finally be a family, all nine of them. 9 squeezed 5's hand once more before taking his wrist and pulling 5's arm over his shoulders. He took 5's waist, taking on as much weight as he could bear. Regardless of what happened to 9, he was going to get 5 out of here. Even if he himself didn't make it…

"Wait…did you hear that?" 5 murmured, looking up at 9 with a wide eye. He stopped them walking, looking all around him. 9 looked down at 5 in extreme confusion.

"What? What is it?" 9 asked, looking around them as well. They were wasting precious time, and the air was becoming increasingly choked up with smoke by the moment. But 5 was becoming incredibly nervous, his eye darting back and forth.

"I…I heard…I heard someone call your name. I swear I heard…" 5 stammered, shrinking into 9. 9 opened his mouth to protest, that they needed to get moving _now_. However, just at that moment, he heard something faint, but unmistakable.

"_9_…._9_…_5, are you_…_answer me_…" The resonance of that beautiful, distinctive voice echoed throughout the charring landscape. 9's eyes widened, and he gasped in shock, horror, but also happiness. He couldn't' believe it…

"Hey! Hey, we're over here!" He screamed at the top of his voice, his voice box straining with the effort. His chest seized up for a moment, eliciting another violent attack of coughing, but he hardly cared. Taking as deep a breath as he could, he began walking again, even faster this time. 5 stumbled a little, but followed 9 with nervousness and excitement, looking up at him in bemusement. They dodged the flames, 9's eyes fixed on the path ahead of them. He could hear the voice calling out to them once more, and a gentle thud of delicate feet against the dirt. The sounds, so familiar and reassuring to 9, kept getting closer and closer until he and 5 rounded a burning corner. As they did so, 9's eyes fell upon a beautiful white figure, her pale skin illuminated orange by the fire surrounding her. Her blazing eyes reflected the flames burning the world, but she didn't look frightened at all. She looked dauntless and determined to find her boys.

"_7_!" 9 cried out, his face breaking out in a wide smile. The female ragdoll spun around, her beautiful dark eyes wide. However, she, too, broke out in a radiant, relieved smile as she laid her eyes upon the two men.

"9! 5! My boys!" She called out ecstatically, her joy evident in all of her features. She whirled around and ran, her slender, graceful legs flying as she sprinted to the two young men. 5 gasped in joy, lifting a hand and reaching for 7. Oh, how he had missed her!

"Oh, my boys! I'm comin'!" 7 cried out, reaching for 9 and 5. 9 reached out as well, his heart swelling with many emotions. He took 7's hand as she neared them, holding on tightly and planning to never let her go again. She gave him a wonderful, joyful smile, then turned to 5. The older male stitchpunk beamed, gently removing his arm from around 9's shoulders and reaching for 7. He clasped her arms with great warmth and affection. He grinned lovingly at the female stitchpunk. 7 gave a joyful cry as she reached forward, enveloping 5 in a tight embrace, closing her eyes tightly. 5 blinked, but then smiled again and wrapped his arms around 7 as well, holding her tight.

"Oh, you one-eyed dork…Oh, God, I've missed you. I missed you so much, 5." 7 murmured, her fingers digging slightly into his back. He rubbed her scarred back, smiling softly. 9 stood beside them, beaming. He felt something deep inside of him, a sort of warm feeling. 7 and 5 were finally reunited, and 9 felt like, somehow, his purpose had been fulfilled. Even though he hadn't gotten 5 home – he hadn't even gotten him out of the firestorm yet – and yet, he had saved 5 from the ravages of the flames, and had brought him to 7. He'd known that the poor young woman had dearly missed 5. He was like her elder brother as well. 5 had loved her very much. And now they could be together once more.

"Aw, Sev. I missed you. Everything'll be okay." 5 murmured, stroking the back of her head gently. They embraced for a few more moments before pulling away, sharing a loving smile. 7 then turned and looked up at 9. He gave her a soft smile, reaching up and brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. She lunged forward suddenly, and wrapped 9 in a tight, firm embrace. 9 blinked in surprise, making a surprised noise in the back of his throat. 7 didn't notice, or didn't care, for she only tightened her grip. She nuzzled his shoulder with her optics.

"I missed you too. I knew you'd find him. I knew you'd save us all." 7 whispered. 9 blinked again, biting his lower lip and raising his arms. He rested his arms on 7's back, but then tightened his arms around her, holding her close to him. He'd missed her so very much, her skullmet earring still held to his heart. But he couldn't fathom how many feelings clashed within his heart in those moments. Relief, for his dearest friend had come to him and 5 when they needed her the most. Terror, pure terror, for 7 was in danger now as well. And love, just pure love.

"What the hell are you doing here?" 9 whispered harshly, giving her a small shake. "7, you're in danger now. Oh, 7." She pulled her head away slightly, only to press her lips to his cheek. 9 blinked again in great surprise, clearing his throat and patting her back. 5 blinked as well, then beamed. He knew. Of course he knew, he'd been watching them all along…

"I'm here to help you. Now c'mon, guys. Let's get out of here." She said, pulling away and turning to 5. The poor one-eyed stitchpunk was struggling to stand by himself, but was managing to do so. 7 took one of his wrists and slung it over her shoulders. 9 did the same. 5 looked up his two best friends with great appreciation and gratefulness. They smiled back down at him, and then shared a look.

"Let's get you guys home." 7 said softly, and 9 nodded. With that, the three continued to try and make their way out of the firestorm, filled with a new hope.


	11. The Firestorm

**Oh...my...GOD. Two weeks I've been struggling with this chapter, and I ask my best friend what I should do yesterday. I get me a suggestion, and I get it finished in a matter of five hours. Aiden, you sure are amazing. I actually really like how it came out. **

**My big problem was the interaction between 9 and 5. 9 was the one giving me problems, and 7. I didn't want our beloved white warrior to dissapear too far into the background, and I _REALLY_ didn't want my poor 9 to sound to whiny or "emo", for lack of a better term. The first time I wrote the first page, around two weeks ago, 9 was sounding like he was about to just kill himself. I am really hoping that I passed him off as good, kind-hearted, and just wanting nothing more than to keep his friends safe. **

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. Here is chapter 11 of _Eternal Family_. **

**~Cel**

**Part Eleven: The Firestorm**

It was impossible to tell whether the fire was being extinguished by the downpour, the great drops of water's endeavor to smother the flames succeeding, or if the fire was growing ever stronger, the blaze dancing merrily, and dangerously, deflecting the large raindrops. Either way, at the moment, it didn't matter to the three young stitchpunks whom were still struggling through the fire. The flames had eaten away at any piece of wood, plastic, or metal object it could find, as well as all of the dead grass that had surrounded the factory. Charred objects fell in their path, sending embers flying into the air. The two younger stitchpunks helped their friend out of the way of the burning embers – although they were drenched by the rain, if the embers landed on their skin, it would burn and turn into absolute agony.

But 9 didn't think that the embers burning through his burlap skin would be agony. He would gratefully take that to the pain in his shoulder. He wanted to scream out, scream until the speakers in his chest exploded with the strength of the sound. He wanted to rip his arm off, just to make the pain cease. But he did neither. He didn't make one sound of discomfort, not a whimper, not a groan or a cry. He was determined not to let his two friends know just how much pain he was in. His single mission now was to get them both home: the personal consequences be-damned.

He kept his eyes locked on the unburned path ahead, trying to evade the flames that threatened to burn them, trying to breathe in any miniscule amount of oxygen he could find just so he could keep going. He needed to get 5 out of the firestorm, _now_. The poor one-eyed stitchpunk was panting and making small sounds of pain in the back of his throat. He tried extremely hard to conceal them, but 9 knew. The three of them couldn't last much longer, trapped within this firestorm. 7 was coughing more and more, each fit stronger than the last.

9 mentally cursed the female stitchpunk. She was reckless and foolish. She had thrown herself into extreme danger, and now both of 9's very dearest friends' lives were in jeopardy. If he lost either one of them…no. He wouldn't allow himself to think about that. He would get them out of here, no matter what happened to him, no matter how much it cost him…even if it took his life. So be it. He loved his friends far too much to lose them at his hand once more.

There was a very distinct crackling, creaking noise coming from somewhere above their heads, to 9's left. Wood groaned eerily as the rapacious embers ravaged through their thick, cylindrical bodies. The poles became weaker and weaker by the moment, the fire causing them to no longer be able to hold up their own immense weight. The crackle and pop of the dying wood, each miniscule fiber eaten through, became a sharp, deep snapping as the groaning grew louder. 9's head snapped up to see a bright flash of white lightning illuminate the huge telephone pole slowly tilting forward. Metallic cracks echoed throughout the Emptiness as the wires snapped. They whipped through the air, freed from their taut bonds, sending raindrops flying in every which way direction. The groan of the falling pole grew louder and louder as it fell. 9 gasped and harshly yanked 5 away from 7. The pole was falling at an angle, right between them.

7 stumbled backwards with a cry, while 5 shouted out in distress. 9 struggled to haul a very bewildered and confused 5 backwards, the poor one-eyed stitchpunk unable to get his feet underneath him. The middle section of the pole disintegrated in mid-air, the two sections plummeting towards the burning earth. 7 scrambled backwards, leaping gracefully out from underneath a burning pillar. The two boys were still underneath the second, larger section, which was still falling. Nearly in a panic, 9 urgently gathered all of his remaining, drained strength. He gave 5 another vicious yank, nearly throwing him to the ground in a desperate attempt to get him out from underneath the pillar.

However, the force of the pull in an attempt to save 5 caused a massive explosion of pain, so intense that, for just a few seconds, 9's vision went black. He and 5 fell to the ground, 9's shoulder finally giving way. 5 dropped from his limp arms. 9 fell, hard, to the ground, and lay there for just a couple of seconds, blacked out. In the small part of his mind that was still somewhat aware of the world around him, he registered that he felt the earth beneath him shake violently. There was an immense, sizzling crash as the pole collapsed to the ground, hundreds of little burning embers sent flying into the air. 9 struggled with himself to try and recover his consciousness. When he heard a scream of agony that was so painfully familiar that his heart gave a dreadful wrench, his eyes snapped open. Ignoring the dizziness in his head and the blurriness in his eyes, 9 scrambled to his feet and whirled around. He was greeted with a horrific sight.

5 was sitting merely inches away from the pole, and he was crying out in distress, his hands flying as he desperately tried to pat out the flames that had engulfed his left leg. 9 rushed over, his heart, his very soul, lurching. Falling to his knees beside 5, his head whirling, he urgently tried to pat out the flames as well. 5's face was contorted with extreme pain, and their efforts at smothering the flames were futile.

9 quickly looked around, desperately trying to find something to stifle the flames that were burning 5's leg. He spotted a tiny puddle of water, accumulating from the rain that was gradually letting up. His hands flying, 9 snatched up the only piece of cloth that he could find – the white rag that was covering the hole where 5's left eye used to be. Whirling around, 9 ripped out the knot in the back and plunged the cloth into the chilly water. He yanked it back out again, slapping the heavy, dripping wet cloth over the flames. There was a sickening sizzling sound as the flames were extinguished. 5 let out a strangled cry, his fingers curling into fists. 9 patted down the cloth, making sure that ever single burning bit of 5's leg was smothered, replaced by blessed cool. 5 let out a choked sob, clutching his leg.

9's heart fell terribly. Oh, how he was such a stupid, idiotic, maladroit moron. He'd let go of 5, and his best friend was dreadfully hurt. Yet again, it was his fault.

"Oh, 5…5, I am so sorry." 9 whispered, knowing that words were useless. He'd never be able to save them, let alone 5. What kind of friend was he? He wasn't able to save 5 from the pole, and now he couldn't even walk. How was 9 supposed to get him out of the firestorm now? They'd be too late by the time they even made it close to the hill. 9 cursed himself over and over, feeling absolutely terrible as he gently lifted a corner of the cloth away, revealing 5's injury. His knee had taken most of the burns, his burlap skin charred and blackened. His blackened metallic kneecap showed through the thin rubber under layering that all of the stitchpunks had. 9 covered his mouth with his hand to keep from crying out. Look what he had done! Look how much pain 5 was in, because of him.

5 looked up, still grimacing from the intense shots of pain reverberating throughout his body. His eye fell upon 9, who was turned away in shame, his head bent. 5 blinked, and opened his mouth to say something when he heard light, but quick footsteps crunching on the rocky gravel beneath them. He turned to see 7, unharmed, running towards them. Her eyes fell upon 5, and his injured leg. She bent beside him, reaching to lift the cloth and examine his burn. However, 5 gently stopped her hand with his own, then turned back to 9, who had turned his bent head away from them.

"9," 5 said softly, reaching forward and gently touching 9's arm. The younger man didn't flinch, but he grimaced, his fingers curling into fists.

"I'm so sorry." 9 whispered. "I…I tried…I…I just can't do it." He raised his head, looking up to the two other ragdolls. "I can't get you guys out of here. You'll just get hurt even worse, or…I can't lose you again. Ever again. But I can't help you guys anymore. I tried to save you, and finally find some sort of purpose, something I was really meant for. But I wasn't meant for anything. I have no purpose. I killed you. It was all my fault." 9 said softly, his voice harsh and full of anguish. 5 reached forward again, reaching for 9's hand, but the agonized stitchpunk man jerked his hand away, out of 5's grasp.

"9, how can you think that? You saved me from getting crushed! If you weren't here, then I'd already be dead!" 5 exclaimed, his eye wide. However, 9 rounded on him, his expression extremely angry. 5 blinked and leaned back a little, frightened by 9's infuriated demeanor. His black eyes reflected the fires still blazing around him. But what frightened him most that 9 was not angry at 5 – he was angry at himself.

"_Don't you understand_? I failed you both once. I woke, and came to the coven. Within two days, I'd made the biggest mistake anyone could make. Five of us died, because of me. Because I was so stupid. I never thought I'd see you again, 5. And 7 –" 9 fixed his angry glare on the female ragdoll, who blinked. "7 you love him with all of your heart. How do you think I felt? I took people you love away from you." He turned to 5 again. "And I ended your life! You were never meant to die. I never, _ever_ want to hurt you again! I thought that, maybe, I was given a second chance at saving my coven, maybe finding some sort of purpose, something I was meant for. Well, I was wrong! I want you, Sev, to take him home." His voice suddenly turned clipped and even harsher.

"But, 9 –" 5 began, but the younger stitchpunk's soprano voice nearly shrilled as he shouted at his best friend.

"Damn it, 5. Get it through you thick head! Nothing can replace you once you're gone. It tried getting you home, but I can't. I'm too weak, and I'm no hero. I'll never be a savior. You _have_ to make it home, 5!_ I love you too much to lose you again_!" 9 screamed, raindrops that looked like tears coursing down his face. He was panting, from both lack of oxygen and with the power of the words he just yelled. He blinked, realizing what he had just said, and he sat back, exhausted and spent. He just didn't know what to do anymore. It was true: he loved 5 far too much to lose him at his hand once again, or even hurt him. 5 and 7 were both staring at him, bewildered with his outburst, but also absorbing what their best friend had just said. 9 bent his head and closed his eyes. He didn't pull away or recoil this time when a large and warm hand closed over his own, squeezing tightly.

"9, never, _ever_ think that you haven't saved me. In many more ways than one. You're the best friend anyone could ever have. I feel very lucky to have you as my friend. I was very, very lonely when you came along. And I was never angry at you for your mistake. We're all back now, and we're all gonna be fine. I've already forgiven you. I forgave you long before I…I was taken. Look at what you've done, 9! We were never a family before you came. We were all so distant from each other, you could even hardly call us friends. But now look at us! We're all together, thanks to you. If you weren't here, we'd all probably be dead forever by now.

9, I know that no matter what, you will help us. I know that you can do it, 9. You're extremely brave, and very strong. And more than that, you're a hero. You will forever be a member of this family, this family that you – that you've brought together! You will always be our savior. You were always meant to be with us." 5 said, squeezing 9's hand even tighter. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at 5, staring at him in disbelief. His eyes fell upon 5's eye, staring into his, and the dark, empty hole on the left side of his face. Before he could say anything, 7 leaned forward, her expression harsh.

"You listen to me, now, 9, you _listen_." She said fiercely, reaching forward and grasping his other and in a tight grip, her delicate fingers exceedingly strong. His shocked gaze rested upon her. "For three months, you took care of me and the twins. They'd always had 5," She flashed him a quick smile, "when we were still living at the Cathedral. But when we had to leave, I had to protect them. When I was scouting, or looking for the Machines and Beasts, I knew that they were in danger. But when we were alone, I knew that they'd always be safe, because they had a new big brother to take care of them.

And I may be tough – I may have to protect you guys, but that doesn't mean that I don't get lonely. For a really long time, I tried my hardest not to let any emotion inside. But…but sometimes, I really felt lonely. With you around, I never felt like that. I know you'll always be there for me, and the twins, and all of us. You took care of us. _Never_ think you're a murderer. Never think that you didn't save us…and save me." 7 lowered her eyes for a moment before looking back into 9's, her gaze fierce and intense. 9 blinked, looking from 5 to 7, his heart swelling and overflowing with emotion. His two greatest friends believed in him, and they forgave him. Even when he didn't believe in himself, and even though the five stitchpunks were all alive now, he still couldn't forgive himself, _they_ did. 9 felt something filling him to the very brim, several different things. They weren't physical, and they weren't even mental. They were something else entirely, as if they made his very soul glow even brighter. He was filled with something new. It was warm, but it gave him all the strength he needed in order to get his friends home.

It was hope.

Without a word, 9 gently took 5's wrist in his hand and slung his arm over his shoulders. 7 took the hint and did the same, and the two younger ragdolls stood, propping 5 up between them. 9 balanced 5 on his shoulders, letting him lean on him as much as he needed to. 5 held his leg erect, unable to put any pressure on it. 9 took the cloth that still bound 5's knee in his hands. He ripped about half of it off and shook it out. Straightening, 9 reached forward, tenderly tying the cloth around 5's head, covering the black hole that used to hold his optic, speaking to him while he did so.

"Through all I've done, I don't deserve you two as my greatest friends, the most wonderful that anyone could have. I will promise you this, upon my very soul – no matter what happens to me, I _will_ get the both of you home. If that is my purpose, if that was what I was meant for, then I shall fulfill it. I've been given a second chance. If it's fate, or destiny, I will never know, but I do know this. No matter what happens, I will always, _always_ be here for you guys. If you believe in me, then I will do everything in my power to get you home. _I will save you_." 9 promised fiercely, looking deeply and intensely into 5 and 7's eyes. They looked back at him, both filled with pride and hope for the young savior. They knew all along that he could do it – and now, he believed it as well. The three of them shared a smile, and 9 took 5's arm over his shoulders once more. His bad shoulder was still in great agony, and he could hardly breathe anymore, but the hope that now filled him. He'd take this pain a thousand times over, if it got the two of them back to their family.

The sky was illuminated a deep, blood-red by the fire that still raged around them. An occasional bright line of lightning split the sky. It was an eerie calm, sitting in the middle of the fire with it crackling dangerously all around them, surrounding them, trapping them in a fiery world of heat and embers. And yet, a newfound hope filled all of them, enveloped their very being. The future was beginning, and they were all alive. The fire didn't matter any longer. If they could just keep the very last of their strength, then they could make it out of here and go to the place that they could now call home. 9 began to think that, perhaps, he was doing something right. Something that was helping his coven…no. He had helped his coven, he'd brought them all together finally. They were whole at last. They were free now, free from fear, free from war. He had rescued them…he had saved them…he was living up to his purpose, what he was meant for in this dead and desolate world…

It was quite sudden. As they neared the hill after a long and perilous trek, their lungs choked with smoke, their breathing labored and heavy, they all found the last, single ounces of strength they still had for the one last push. The fire was calming now, desperately trying to fend off the rain. However, the great droplets of moisture, the jewels of life, were defeating the earth–consuming flames. But that's when it happened. The fire was still as voracious as ever, it's appetite eternally unable to be satisfied, even when it had consumed every last fiber, every last particle of wood, debris, and anything else it could consume. It was like the Fabrication Machine, possessed with the purpose of taking every single soul it could until the Earth was completely devoid of life.

There were still two telephone poles left, mirroring one another across the path. However, the fire was still devouring the delicious, thick wooden pillars, the orange and yellow flames breaking down the poles from the inside out. They were groaning with weakness, the great remains of human life slowly collapsing to the earth below. Great chunks of smoldering, charred debris fell to the ground. Fright nearly overwhelmed the three stitchpunks as they cried out and struggled to dodge the great pieces of falling debris that threatened to crush them. 7 took the lead, guiding her two boys around the debris and through the outskirts of the dying firestorm. The poles both creaked and groaned, finally succumbing to the flames. The three snapped up to see the pillars leaning forward correspondingly, falling right on top of them.

9 was overcome with an intense, overpowering emotion that encased his entire being. He had made a promise that, no matter what happened to him, no matter how much he was injured or weak, that he would save his two best friends. It broke his heart all over again, in those few moments that seemed to slow in time itself, to know that he couldn't actually get them home. But it did not matter. They would be able to make it there, and live with their family for the rest of their lives. He would save them. And he would miss them, but no matter what happened to him, at least they would be safe and alive. The world around 9 slowed in all aspects of time and movement. He looked up to the pillars, which were falling towards them at an extremely fast rate. They would have no time in which to escape. 7 became separated from them as a chunk of burning lumber nearly fell on top of her. She fell away, scrambling out of the way of another piece of debris fell into her path.

This left 5 completely in 9's care, and 9 knew that his final action was to save his best friend…his brother. For that was what 5 was – his brother. And 9 loved 5 with all of his heart. And he loved 7 as well, loved her with his very soul. His intense love for the two of them overpowered everything else as 9 gathered 5 in his long, strong arms. He acted as quickly as his weak body possibly could. Gathering the very last ounces of his strength, 9 shoved 5 with as much force as he could muster. The Healer was pitched forward with a cry – later, 9 could never tell if it was 5's or his own. But he hardly cared. 5 was safe. 7 was safe. He'd fulfilled his purpose, what he was meant for in this world. He could hear the crashing of immense chunks of smoldering lumber falling all around him. He felt the earth leave from underneath his feet, felt his breathing stop altogether…and then he felt something collide into his left shoulder. It seemed to echo throughout the entire world, the sickening snap that caused 9 to fall into blackness. He was too far gone to feel the sharp splinter that speared through his chest, or the stone that was hurtled into his optic, or how his small and weak body was crushed underneath the wooden reminders of a life long ago…but who cared? His friends were safe. He'd fulfilled what he had been created for…and the pain was already fading…_he_ was fading…

Then he knew no more.


	12. The Valediction

**Whoa, this is like, the fastest chapter I've written in this story. Five reviews for Chapter 11 already? Damn guys, thanks! No, really! I'm really glad to see that this story is as popular as it is. I was expected, maximum, of five to seven reveiws. **

**The last part of this chapter was already kind of pre-written, but I am really glad how it came out. Cliffhanger for you guys, dun dun dun! **

**~Cel **

**Part Twelve: The Valediction**

5 felt 9's arms gather protectively around him, gripping tight as he pulled 5 backwards. The world seemed to slow all around them. The bewildered one-eyed stitchpunk had no idea what was going on. His mind spun dizzily as he tried to gain his bearings, trying to register what was happening all around them. One moment, the three of them were walking out of the firestorm, which was steadily being subjugated and extinguished by the downpour. The stitchpunks were using the very last ounces of their drained and depleted strength to get them out of the burning world, but were still alive. 5's injured leg burned horribly, and he was unable to put any pressure on it to walk. But he knew that, once he finally arrived home, 9 and 2 and the rest of his family would take care of him.

Oh, how very excited he was! Underneath the fear and determination to make it out alive, to make it home, joy washed all throughout 5's very being. He'd missed 2 dearly ever since they'd been taken away from the World Between. He'd been consumed with fright and misery at knowing that his poor mentor was out there somewhere, along and injured. He'd missed 6, knowing that his poor friend was probably terrified and distressed. He even missed 1 and 8. He'd been so very lonely as he sat here in the Emptiness, not knowing when he would ever see any of his friends again. He didn't know if he was going to be alone forever, left to wander out into the Barrens, at the mercy of the earth and nature. He'd felt absolutely lost.

However, when all of his hope seemed gone, 9 had found him! He knew that he was going to die once more, burned to death by the flames that blazed all around him. 5 hadn't been able to make it out from underneath the pillar that had nearly fallen on top of him. 9 had saved his life. He had learned that all of his friends were healed and safe, thanks to the young man. 5 knew that, although 9 refused to believe it himself, he was the coven's savior, and that he was meant to be here. He was meant to be part of this family. Look at all he had done for them! Yes, he had made a mistake, but 5 knew that he would always love him. 5 knew, deep within his heart, that no matter what, 9 would save him and get him home.

Then, chaos erupted all around them. Two of the telephone poles towering over them were completely burned through. The embers that ate relentlessly through the poles had snapped the thick pillars of timber. The air around them, echoing even over the pop and crackle of the fire still raging around them, was filled with sounds of snapping, cracking, and groaning as the weakened pillars gave way to the fires. Smoldering chunks of lumber crashed to the ground all around them, sending bursts of glowing sparks flying into the burning air. One piece of debris nearly fell on top of 7. It forced her to leap backwards, away from her two boys, to avoid getting crushed. 9 yanked 5 backwards out of the way. 5 could only register that the two poles were beginning to collapse on top of them. He couldn't get his feet underneath him to try and escape. Before he could even think about the possibility of dying, 9 gathered his weak body into his arms. With a great push, 9 shoved 5 forcefully to the ground. 5 fell to the ash-choked earth, feeling it tremble beneath him as the poles crashed down.

He lay, motionless, for a few moments, the breath knocked out of him. His leg burned intensely, the pain excruciating. However, as he lay there, he realized something, something horrible. 9 wasn't behind him – 5 couldn't hear him, not stumbling around, not coughing, not calling out to them. Struggling to prop himself up, 5 pushed against the ground and looked over his shoulder, his eye wide. All he could see were blackened pieces of wooden rubble, much of it gleaming with gently smoldering crimson embers.

"_Oh_, _no_!" 5 cried out, struggling to try and get to his feet. His entire body shook terribly, trembling with weakness. As soon as he put any sort of pressure on his injured leg, he collapsed to the ground with a cry. He didn't care about any kind of pain at the moment. 5 crawled over to the rubble, hearing quick, familiar footsteps behind him. He didn't turn around, focused on trying to find his friend. Placing his hands on the still-burning wood, he pounded weakly at it with a fist.

"9! 9, can you hear me? _Please_, answer me, 9!" 5 cried out, begging 9 to give him some sort of sign, any indication that he was still alive. 5 tried to peer into the debris, trying to spot his best friend. There was still no sign of him.

"9! 9, where are you?" 7 cried out as she dropped to her knees beside 5. Her fingers grasped the wood as she desperately flung the rubble away. Her hands worked frantically as she flung wood behind her, fingers scrabbling at the charred lumber, digging into the rubble. 5 worked as well, putting his arms around a huge chunk of wood, using every bit of strength he still had to pull it away from the pile of rubble. From somewhere deep inside of the pile, there was the deep, unmistakable groan of the dead lumber, like it was about to collapse on top of itself. 5 gasped, realizing what was happening, and quickly released the section of wood he was about to pull away. His hand flew up to 7's, grasping it tightly and halting her frantic attempt to dig 9 out.

"7, stop! We can't let it collapse on top of him!" 5 yelled, and she stopped trying to yank her hand from 5's. She looked down at him, looking extremely defiant. However, she then relented and nodded in understanding. She knew that 5 was right – if they dug too quickly, then the rubble could all collapse. It took all of her self-control and will not to keep trying to find 9. Every part of her being was pulling her to save him. In her mind's eye, she relived the Fabrication Machine's dead body falling forward on top of him, nearly crushing him to death. It had seemed like a nightmare, but she knew it wasn't. She remembered the terror that gripped her as he disappeared from sight. She remembered going to him, to only find his broken body, his tightly closed eyes. She had never been more scared, or had felt more alone.

That same fear had returned tenfold. Here in reality, 7 knew that 9 was buried under hundreds of pounds of burning lumber. But he _had_ to be alive. He couldn't leave them, just like that, just that fast. He had done too much for them, and had just gotten all of his friends back. They were going to finally be a complete, unbroken family. They couldn't lose him now…

7 ran around the pile of rubble, leaning her hearing sensor close to the debris, trying to listen for any sort of sound – a groan of pain, a cry out, _anything_! Yet, she heard nothing except for the crackling fire that was slowly dying behind her and 5's struggles to get to his feet and find the younger stitchpunk. 5's mind was also in turmoil. 9 was his best friend! They had instantly bonded, and that's something special that doesn't just happen to everyone, everyday. 5 loved 9 like a little brother, and he wasn't going to lose him, not when he just came back! No, 9 had done far too much for him…but he couldn't die for them now…he just couldn't…

"Sev! Come here, listen!" 5 cried out suddenly, hearing the very faintest cry of pain. It was 9's unmistakable voice – he was still alive! 7 rushed over to 5 and pressed her hearing sensor to the wood. 9 cried out again, just the fragment bit louder. He sounded quite close to 7 and 5. 5 carefully reached forward and inserted his hand into a break in the wood, feeling around to see how strong or weak the beams were. They seemed strong enough to hold up if they began to dig, but he couldn't take too many chances. If they removed even one weak piece of lumber, then the entire pile of debris would come down upon 9, and he would be crushed to death.

"Okay, 7 – I'll hold up the wood, and make sure it doesn't collapse on him. You dig him out, okay?" 5 instructed, bracing his hands underneath the wood and pulling upwards. 7 nodded and began to quickly, but cautiously pull out bits and pieces of debris. Not only had the wood fallen, but the metallic transformers and the wires were all shattered and tangled in the charred lumber. 7 had to work very carefully to keep digging, moving these parts out of the way instead of trying to pull them out. 5 strained to keep up the large chunk of wood to keep from falling, not only on 9, but 7 now, who was travelling deeper and deeper into the pile. She was up to her waist now, digging horizontally into the pile. She slowly worked her hand over a piece of wood that blocked her way. When her outstretched hand touched rough, but warm and familiar burlap, she gave a cry of joy.

"I found him!" She cried to 5, and she heard him give a great sigh of relief. 7 grasped a very large piece of wood and slowly dragged it out of the opening, fully revealing 9's limp and lifeless form. 5 grasped the wood and dragged it out of 7's way, still trying to hold up the splintered piece of lumber. 7 reached back in, wrapping her arms around 9. He was lying, trapped, in a small hollow. 7's arms wrapped around his torso, and she pulled him backwards, careful not to hurt him. He didn't respond to her gentle touch at all. He was completely limp and inert as 7 dragged him out of the rubble. As soon as 5 was certain that the two of them were safely out from underneath the pile of splintered and charred wood, he let go of the large piece of lumber that had nearly fallen on top of 9. It immediately crashed to the earth, a small cloud of dust flying into the air.

5 turned around quickly as 7 continued to heave 9's lifeless body away from the rubble. She needed to get him to safety. The one-eyed ragdoll struggled to get to his feet to help her. An immediate jolt of intense, burning pain shot through his leg, but he ignored it completely. He knew that 9 was terribly hurt. He rushed to 7 and 9, grasping the male ragdoll's in his arms and helping 7 move him away from the rubble. Once they were in a clearing away from the debris and the fire, 7 and 5 gently set 9 down on his back. 7 dropped to her knees, her hands trembling violently and her breathing shallow. Both 7 and 5 gasped in horror as they finally had the chance to look over him.

His eyes were closed. The protective glass covering of his right optic was deeply cracked. His chest was slashed, a dark puncture in the space between his neck and zipper. His left arm was bent inwards, his hand resting on his chest. His shoulder was ripped, the red thread torn away. The sight was sickening, and it caused 7 to give a cry of terror. His shoulder was completely bent backwards, broken. His entire form looked broken, like he had finally given up the fight. His eyes remained closed, his form limp and lifeless. It didn't even appear that he was breathing. 5's heart fell terribly, and he struggled to keep the sobs from bursting forth. No, he mustn't give up his hope. He would not let his friend give up so easily. Reaching over 9, 5 took his right shoulder and shook him, trying with all his might to wake him up.

"9! 9, come back to us." 5 said, bending down to 9. 7 watched in horror, her hand upon 9's chest. Her lower lip trembled, her hands shaking. Her breaking heart fell as well as 5 continued to try and wake up their lifeless friend. "9, you can't leave us! You've got to breathe…you've got to come back…"

It was nothing but pure black. He didn't dream. He didn't feel anything…until something warm and made of metal and wood seized him…on his shoulder. It was shook, almost violently. He could feel a sense of weightlessness in his chest as he was turned over in the dirt. He could feel rocks on his back. Some sort of pressure worked its way into him, and then out. He was still breathing.

"_9_….! _9_…._please_…" a faraway voice cried in desperation. It was only hearing this voice that enabled him to gather the strength to open his eyes. A dull rush of color flooded his vision, and at first, he couldn't make anything out. But then his vision focused, and 9 could see two familiar faces above him – a beautiful, heart-shaped face, her beautiful eyes were wide with sadness and worry, and a round, long, tan face with a white rag tied around one side, the single eye wide with terror heartbreak. But when 7 and 5 saw that 9 was alive, they smiled and 7 gave a great sigh of relief.

"9. Oh, 9, you're okay." She said softly, bending down and looking into his eyes. Her lip trembled, almost like she was about to cry. 5 gently placed his hand behind 9's head, his lips quivering as well. 9 managed to smile at them. They'd come for him.

"7…5…" he whispered. His entire body felt very heavy. Something was slipping from him…almost like he was falling asleep. He struggled to stay awake, to keep his heart beating. 7 gently hushed him, putting the tips of her fingers tenderly on the corner of his mouth.

"Don't talk. We're…" she trailed off, looking at his chest in agony, "We're gonna get you home. You're gonna be okay." 7 promised. 9 grimaced out of a pain that wasn't physical.

"Oh, 7." 9 said, smiling at her, agony tearing at his heart. How he loved her. She returned the smile, tenderly placing her hand on his cheek. He leaned his face into her hand, closing his eyes.

"You've saved us. We're free now. It's okay now." 7 said, lowering her head and touching the very tips of her optics gently with his own. 5 watched with a breaking heart, stroking 9's limp arm as he lay, sharing the tender moment with 7. 9 sighed softly, each heartbeat throbbing through him, intensifying the pain. With each beat, he could feel his consciousness – his soul – slipping through his grasp.

"Sev…7, 5…I…" 9 tried saying, the words getting caught in his throat. "I don't think I…I can…"

7 and 5 immediately grasped what he was saying, and 7 spoke immediately. Her tone was angry. "NO! No, 9! You're going to make it. Don't-don't say that." She took either side of his face in her hands, looking into his eyes. 5 looked down at him as well, his gaze intense.

"9, you're going to be alright. You're going to make it, you're going to live." 5 said, his deep voice trembling, then dropping down to a whisper. "You've gotta make it."

"You all are safe. That's what matters. You're the ones I…I love." 9 said, looking at them hard. He wished with all of his heart for them to understand.

"B-but – no! No, 9. We're going to save you." 7 said fiercely. 5 nodded vigorously, agreeing.

"You saved us, 9, and we need to return the favor." 5 said. 9 couldn't help but smile. He lifted his hand, concentrating most of his strength into his arm, and brushed her cheek. Looking up to 5, he did the same, resting the back of his hand against 5's cheek. His brother reached up and grasped his hand, his fingers tight and loving.

"You already did." 9 whispered, still looking at 5, then to 7. They were all he needed in those moments.

"Oh…9." said, her face crumpling. She lowered her head, touching her cheek to his own. She could feel his warmth severely depleted. She wanted to run and get 2, or 8, to get 9 home. But they were miles away, and 5 was unable to walk. She couldn't bear to leave them. 9 pressed his cheek to her own, but then pulled away. He looked into her eyes, knowing that he couldn't hold on much longer. Pulling in another painful, ragged breath, 9 gathered whatever strength he had left in his broken, failing body and looked up intensely at 7 and 5.

"You…you two are the…best friends anyone could ever hope for. I am blessed to have…to have friends like you. A-and I am…I am so sorry for…for what I've done to you two. I never meant to, and I was foolish. But I'm not…not foolish enough to think that words could ever mend what I've done. I tried…I tried to save you. All of you I…I promised I would save you…no matter what happened to m…me. Maybe I really was created for a purpose. Maybe I was really meant to be here. I don't know now. But…but you all are safe now. You can finally live out your lives. They will be safe with you two. You are strong, and your strength will protect them…when I can't." 9 murmured, his hands tightening around 5 and 7's, struggling to keep breathing. He must hang on for only a few more moments…he must say goodbye…

"Oh, 9." 7 whispered, "you crazy, brave, amazing man. You did save us. All of us. Your purpose is to be our 9, is to bring us all together. We were meant to be a family, and now we finally are. But you have to be there, too. You must stay with us." 7 begged, holding his hand even tighter. 9 smiled up at her, feeling blessed that the last things he would ever see were his two best friends.

"7…my _beautiful_ 7." 9 murmured. 7 smiled, but looked like she was about to cry. Her chin quivered, her eyes filled with sadness and misery. 5 smiled as well, and bent down over 9. He bent his head, touching his forehead to 9's own.

"9, you can't leave us. I can't lose you. You're my best friend, you have been ever since I met you. I was lonely and lost when you came, and now look – I'm alive, thanks to you, 9. You did so much for us…for me. You're my brother, 9. I will never lose my brother. I will _never_ lose you…never, _ever_. You have to stay…you can't leave us." 5 whispered, failing to keep the sobs back. 9 grimaced out of a terrible pain – not a physical pain, but a pain in his heart. He wished that he could do what 5 asked. He wished he could stay with them. 5 leaned back, looking down at 9 with an expression of misery and love. All of his features were blurring into darkness. 9smiled back at him, looking from 5 to 7. Suddenly, their faces was thrown into a blurred context. Everything around her was swirling into blackness. 9 struggled to keep them in his vision. He knew that it was ending, but at least 7 and 5 were here. At least they were going to be the last thing he saw. And that made him happy.

"You guys…my friends…I will…I will always be with you. I promise I'll never leave you." 9 whispered, holding their hands as tightly as he could. "And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" His gaze became unfocused as he stared upwards, looking into the dark, inky sky above him. Raindrops still fell in the night, causing drops that looked like tears to fall from underneath his optics. Even through the crack in his right optic, 9 could still see something far above in the heavens…something beautiful. Stars. He could see the hundreds, millions stars in the sky, clustered together, twinkling serenely, calling out to him…

"9? 9, no!" 5 cried, his voice wavering in and out of focus. 9 felt the air leaving his lungs. 7 and 5's faces were becoming so dark, he couldn't distinguish them from the background anymore. His desperate cries became so muted, they were no more than unheard murmurs. 9's senses all left him. Everything slowly turned into darkness. The only thing he could feel was a distinctive pulling – it wasn't physical, and it wasn't even mental. It was something beyond everything, something wrapping itself around him, through him, and lifting his weightless body…

And then everything was gone.


	13. The Creator

**Wow, lots of people were really angry with me in the last chapter! Now do you really think I'd kill my favorite character...at least forever? Did it happen in Savior? You silly people. **

**Now, with this chapter, I've done something with it that, I hope, is really unique and I have not yet read in the 9 community. I hope you'll like my idea, my friends. Now, read please, and enjoy! This isn't quite over yet...**

**~Cel**

**Part Thirteen: The Creator**

He lay facedown, his cheek compressed against something, a surface. It wasn't hard, like ground, but smooth and, ultimately, not there. A flat, blank something merely on which to be. He knew that there was nothing around him – no eyes staring at him, no feeling of another presence. A long time later, or perhaps no time at all, it came to him that he must exist. More than a disembodied thought, a faded memory. He wondered where he was. In opening them, he discovered that he had eyes.

9 blinked a couple of times, surveying the world around him. It seemed like he was in a world of night, where the ground was obscured by a dark mist. But this mist was strange – it was grey-blue, and looked like smoke. 9 wondered silently if he had the rest of himself. Like a whim, 9 turned over to lie on his back. It took no energy, no strength. When he looked up into the sky, awe consumed him completely. The sky was made up of millions of stars, floating tranquilly on sky rainbows of smoky galaxies. Each color of the sky stepped well over the spectrum of all colors 9 had ever known. He blinked, trying to comprehend this strange, dark world. This was something he never could have imagined. And yet, here he was.

He slowly pulled in a breath. But…yet, he didn't. There was no air to pull in. The action was useless. 9 looked down at his chest, wondering what was wrong, and where he was. When he looked down upon himself, a hint of despair clutched at him – his body wasn't the celestial green the souls of the stitchpunks were, but he was faded and transparent. He could see through his fingers, his fingertips barely outlined against his knees.

There was only one coherent thought 9 could manage to think.

_I am dead_.

"I'm afraid so, my boy." A voice reached 9, and he tried to pull in a breath, startled by the voice. He sat straight up, still unable to feel the action. But he could only focus on the voice. It was a voice he'd only heard once, a voice that told him that he was to protect the future…

9 turned, his eyes wide. They immediately fell upon a figure that was as tall as he, dressed in long, flowing white robes. His face was long and ragged and old, but the brown eyes were full of life and love. His wild grey hair hadn't changed from the one time 9 had seen him. A tiny piece of his soul – so little, but still there – had slipped into the Land Beyond.

It was the Scientist.

"You…" 9 whispered in amazement, finding that he had a voice. His voice. It wasn't ragged as it had been in his last moments of life, but masculine, high and young, as it had always been. But he didn't focus on his voice, or anything else around him. He could only stare at the man before him in amazement. 9 then blinked, realizing that he'd never learned the Scientist's true name.

"My dear boy. My dear little 9." The Scientist said softly, smiling warmly and widely, stretching his arms out wide. It was the first smile the young ragdoll had ever seen a human – even a human spirit – give. 9 got to his feet – again, it took nothing to do so – and faced the Scientist. They were the same height.

"H-how…you're here. But you gave us…you gave us your…" 9 said softly, somehow unable to finish. He couldn't understand how the man whom had given up his soul to his nine creations had managed to still keep a part of his own soul. The Scientist smiled again.

"Yes, but He took favor with my sacrifice. After I created you, and gave you what I'd thought to be the final piece of my soul, I was unbeknownst to what I'd been blessed with. He forgave my mistake and took me to live in the First World." The Scientist replied, reaching forward and taking 9's hands in his own. His bright, glowing skin made 9 look even more fragile. With a pang of longing, 9 couldn't help but think of 2's hands holding his own when they first met. Oh, 2…he was never going to see him again. He was never going to be able to say goodbye.

"My dear boy. I am so sorry that I was unable to meet you, and discover for myself what a wonderful boy you are. I also apologize for you long sleep. You see, I wasn't there to wake you, and it took several years for you to wake. Oh," the old man said, his gentle brown eyes sparkling with the stars high above them. "I'm so very proud of you. You wonderful boy. You brilliant young man." The Scientist said softly, squeezing 9's hands tightly. 9 realized that he'd never felt warm human flesh – the hands of his fellows were metal and wood. This man's hand was calloused, but very soft. 9 looked down at their hands, and then looked back at the soul of the man, the words he'd spoken ripping at his heart – if he even had one here.

"Where am I? Where are…I mean, are they okay, Sci…" 9 paused, unsure of how to continue. He never knew the Scientist's true name. The human before him chuckled, as if hearing his thought.

"Alan, 9. My name was Alan." The Scientist said, his eyes twinkling.

"Alan," 9 repeated softly. "Where are the others? Are they safe? Where am I? Did I go to the Land Beyond? Is this it?" 9 asked rapidly, nervousness holding him tightly.

"Ah, patience young man. There will be many questions to be answered. Come, let us walk." Alan said, releasing 9's hands and turning away. He crossed his hands behind his back, beginning to walk through the strange, albeit beautiful, world.

"1 does that." 9 said softly, recognizing the gesture. Alan turned and smiled at 9.

"I know he does." He said, and 9 felt a little foolish. Of course 1 did that. 1's soul was part of Alan's. 9 followed beside Alan, looking up to the beautiful sky once more.

"You had many questions. I will answer any that I can." Alan said pleasantly, observing the land around him. 9 looked to him, nodding.

"Alan…you're so bright. Why am I fading?" 9 asked quietly, opening and closing his fingers in front of his eyes.

"You're making the transition." Alan said softly. "Soon, you will become a celestial being, moving on from a place that is not Earth."

"Is this the Land Beyond?" 9 asked, looking around and dropping his hands. It was very beautiful here, but not what he'd expect.

"No, 9. This is the Second World, or the World Between. You've been here in a dream, I do believe." Alan replied.

"Yeah, but it was so different…" 9 murmured. The World Between he'd visited before was just a mass of swirling blue-grey…it wasn't like this.

"Ah, because your friends were trapped. He knew that they were still needed, and that world was safe for them." Alan explained, still walking alongside 9 as if they were taking a leisurely stroll. At these words, 9 stopped in his tracks, his eyes locked on the Blue-grey mist obscuring his feet. If he had a heart, it would be broken. If he had tears, they'd be running down his face. Alan stopped walking, noticing 9 was behind him, and turned.

"9?" He asked gently. 9 closed his eyes. He'd never thought he'd have to face this. He was now being reminded of the murder of the Scientist's five other creations. And the Scientist himself was standing before him. He never thought he would see the Scientist! He never even thought that the old man was a being in any world of existence any longer. He'd never allowed himself to give a thought to what the Scientist would think of him after he'd caused the murder of five of his creations. 9 knew that Alan would be absolutely ashamed and filled with regret. 9 clenched his fists tightly, but didn't feel the action at all. His hands were almost nearly transparent now.

"I-I'm so sorry, Alan. I didn't mean to wake the Machine. I didn't know what it was going to do. I didn't…I tried to save them. I really did. But I'm…I'm so sorry." 9 whispered, sinking to his knees in anguish. The five stitchpunks may be alive, back on Earth, now, but he still had murdered them. They'd died anyway. And he knew that the Scientist knew.

"Oh, 9." Alan walked forward and bent before 9, placing a hand on his shoulder. 9 looked up in grief, to see Alan actually smiling at him. "I've been watching you, dear boy. I've been watching you all along. And I know what you went through, trying to save your friends, to keep them safe. Believe me, you gave me quite a scare when that wretched Machine came on top of you. I was afraid you were going to die before your time, but He knew that your journey wasn't quite over." Alan said with a chuckle. 9 grimaced.

_My journey's over now_. He thought silently. He didn't know, in this strange world, if Alan could read his thoughts or not. Instead, he said aloud, "But I couldn't keep them safe. 5, 6, 2, 1, and 8 – they all died because of me. And they almost died over again – and 7 and the twins – because I…because I wasn't quick enough. I was weak and stupid and hurt my shoulder...and…and…" 9 trailed off.

"No. No, no. It wasn't your fault. You saved their lives, each and every one. And, yes, 9, I do know what you went through. Not only could I see, but I could sense. I could sense all of your emotions, every single one of you. I've felt yours most of all. I've felt the fright within you, the fear of losing any one of your friends again. I've felt your strength as you battled pain and injury as you fought the Machines. I've felt your unfathomable love for them. And I've felt the anguish in your heart because of your mistake." Alan said gently, sitting beside 9. The young stitchpunk bit his lower lip, willing himself not to cry. He looked down at his hands again, and received a jolt. Now, his forearms were completely transparent, but the tips of his fingers were turning a celestial green, the color of the spirits of his friends.

"What's happening to me?" 9 murmured, flexing his fingers. But he didn't feel the action. No feeling of tarnished copper as he rubbed his index finger and thumb together. Alan patted one of the transforming hands.

"You are making the transition from your Earth vessel to your Heavenly one. Because I'm here, the transition is being delayed, but not for much longer. Soon, you will turn into your soul self, and as you arrive in your destination, you shall make the very final transformation – into what others saw you as." He explained, gently patting 9's hand again. 9 felt the wave of agony and guilt engulf him

"I don't deserve to go into the Land Beyond. Good people go there, people who help and keep the ones they love safe. I killed my friends…I killed them." 9 whispered, covering his eyes with his now-green fists. He couldn't cry in this world – he could only feel the pain.

"9. Oh, 9." Alan said softly, a single, glittering tear sliding down his old and withered cheek. "Of course you deserve to go up to Heaven. My boy, everybody makes mistakes. Yes, your actions caused some of your fellows to perish, but –" Alan said, as gently as he could, but then 9 leapt to his feet. His face was contorted in pain and anger.

"You shouldn't have created me!" He exclaimed, standing over the old spirit, "you shouldn't have wasted your time with me! I'm not meant to save them! I wasn't meant for anything! I tried to live up to my purpose, but I didn't! I lost them…and it was all my fault. My love wasn't enough to keep them safe. They said they believed in me. And look what happened! 5 and 7 were nearly killed! They're well rid of me now. No more pain. No more grief. They can all go home now. They're safe. I killed the monster…I finally saved them." 9 finished his agonizing rant in a whisper. He realized that he _had_ finally saved his family. However, that was no compensation for what he'd done before that.

Alan stood up slowly, his face blank, but his eyes soft and full of tears. "So, 9, you believe that they didn't love you, because of your mistake? That, now that you're gone, they'll go back to living a full life? You question my decision for making you?" 9 avoided his eyes, feeling more lost than ever. He let his shoulders slump and his head hang. Alan then put an arm around 9's shoulders.

"Come with me. I must show you something." Alan's voice was soft, and sounded hurt. Before 9 could say a word, he found himself standing in a familiar place. The sky wasn't a rainbow of galaxies, but grey and cloudy. It was obviously night. The land around him was barren, empty, and silent. 9 looked up, and saw that he and the Scientist were standing below the body of the Spine Machine. Its eyes were still faded, its broken form splayed out over the dry earth below their feet. Then, 9's eyes fell upon something white…and tan. He realized that it was 5 and 7, materializing from the blurry world before him. He stared at the shapes, wanting to run away, but also rooted to the spot, frozen. As the two stitchpunks finally came into context, 9 dropped to his knees at what he saw.

5 and 7 were sitting in the same place where 9 had died. He was lying in-between 5 and 7, who were sitting very close together. 5 sat with 9's body lying in his lap, holding 9's hand to his heart. He was crying, bent over his best friend's lifeless form. 7 held 9's body (what a strange experience, to see his own broken body before him) as well in her arms, rocking him slowly. Her temple touched his own. 9 noticed that his eyes were closed, and he looked limp and devoid of life. He'd seen this in his friend's bodies – it was weird to see it in his own. As he watched his two friends bending over his lifeless form, his eyes locked on 7. She made no effort to conceal her sobs…

7 was crying.

9 had never before seen 7 cry. She was always the tough, hardhearted warrior who never let her guard down. She was meant to defend the clan. And here she was, broken and sobbing over the body of her lifeless friend. The pain on her face made 9 drop to his knees. Like what Alan said – he could feel her grief. But what he didn't know that it wasn't just her own, it was his. He crept forward, reaching out a hand.

"Oh, Sev. 7, please don't cry. 7, I'm right here. I'm here." 9 whispered, sobs choking him as he tried to put his arm around the young woman. However, there was something pushing him away. It was invisible, and wasn't a material thing – it was a mere force, something to keep him away from 7.

"Oh, 7." He sobbed, grief tearing through him. She was mere inches away, and yet, she didn't know that he was right there. He couldn't even say goodbye to her. He turned to look at 5, and reached forward with a shaking, nearly-transparent hand. He tried to lay his hand on 5's shoulder, but there it was again, that strange force field that kept him away from his two best friends. 9 gave another strangled sob.

"Oh, 5. 5, I'm so sorry. Please don't cry. Please, please don't cry. It'll be okay. I'm here. 5…7…" 9 wept, bending his head. His heart broke as he whispered his next words. "I miss them so much. I didn't even get to say goodbye to the others. I didn't say goodbye to my family…Oh, I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry."

"Now, 9," Alan said quietly, coming forward. "Is this no more grief, no more strife? Are they really going to go home, and all life will be peaceful, fine? No, 9. Their lives will never be the same. Each and every one of them has been affected by you in one way or another. And in some way, you've changed their lives for the better. 9, each day I look over you, I feel their love for you. Maybe for some, like our cantankerous old man, 1, and 8, who I will say, can be a brute; their love is hidden, way deep down. It takes a while longer to develop, but I can feel it in them all the same. Look at the twins. Look at 2, and 6. Look at your 5…and 7. You believe they don't love you?" Alan asked quietly, although he already knew the answer.

"I love them all," 9 whispered, still beside 7. "I love the twins. I love 2, and I love 6, and even 1 and 8. I love 5 like he's my brother. I love him so much…" And then, he looked up at Alan, saying in no more than a whisper. "And I love her. I love her with all of my heart."

Alan couldn't help but smile widely. He'd known all along. "I love 7. She's beautiful, and brave, and – and she's kind, and she'll protect all of us with her life. I'd do anything for her. I'd do anything to be back with her." 9 whispered, trying to touch 7 again. Again, he was repelled. "I love her so much – ever since I first saw her. And I miss her. I miss 5. I miss them all." 9 said, anguish causing the words to get caught in his throat. Alan placed a hand on his shoulder, and he stood up beside him."

I was immediately in love with 7 right when she woke in my hands. She was dauntless, and brave, and, yes, beautiful. You see, 9, I gave her the part of my soul that didn't truly belong to me." 9 looked quickly at Alan, startled. The old Scientist merely gave a chuckle. "I never truly intended to create a female of your kind. I was a man, I'd figured all my creations were to be male, like yourself. However, I began to remember someone I knew long ago. Her name was Aurora, and she was the most beautiful being on the Earth. She was tall and slender, and she had flowing raven hair. And her eyes – her eyes were the most stunning ice blue you've ever seen, 9. My God, was she beautiful. I'd made a vow to marry her, and start a family. I even thought she loved me too. But when she died in a car accident, I vowed never to love another woman as long as I lived. You see, 9, once you fall in love with a woman, truly falling in love, she becomes part of you. She becomes a piece of your very soul. You have 7 within you. Unfortunately, the other men of your group will never feel this. But you will, because you love her so.

When I created 7, I felt sad and lonely and jealous that I would never have Aurora, and have children with her. That is why you, and the others, can't conceive children, and don't feel the need to. I felt that I needed to deprive you of that, as I was deprived of it. That is why you love 7 so. Your love is nothing but pure and good. I'd always hoped that 7 would fall in love with someone. But as time went on, I saw that none of the others were the one for her. Then you came along.

And 9, when I created 5, he was my most pure, kind-hearted creation to date. He trusted me greatly. He allowed me to show him around, and he became a very good friend of mine. I loved him, and it hurt me to let him go. You see, when I was a young man, I had a friend. I was an only child, and therefore, quite lonely. I always wanted a brother, and begged my mother multiple times for one. However, my mother became unable to conceive any more children after my birth. But then I met Felix when I entered my higher education. Felix was funny, and kind, and always there for me. When I was lonely, or sad, he was always there to punch my arm and cheer me up. I finally felt like I had a brother."

We stayed great, close friends for many of our days. But…but he constantly chastised me for building the Machine. He had a feeling quite early on that the Chancellor would try and corrupt it for his own doings. Felix begged me not to create the Machine. I wouldn't listen. I wanted to do my part for mankind, to do something great. But Felix was completely right. He worked as lead Scientist in a laboratory for the pioneering in nuclear weaponry. But after the Chancellor corrupted the Fabrication Machine, he became so angry with me, he blamed me for the destruction of mankind. To punish me, he went to Felix's lab, and shot him right in front of me. Felix died in my arms. 9, I know much of what you felt. It hurts me so to know that you had to lose your best friend, your brother, as I lost mine."

I created you for many reasons, 9. Not only were you to bring peace to the coven, but, perhaps, be the love 7 needed. 9, you brought peace within them all. You are special. 5, the twins, 6, they all got a brother. 2 got a son. 7 got her best friend. You were meant to be here. I shall never regret making you, and shouldn't, either." The Scientist finished, his brown eyes sparkling with a million stars. 9 blinked, his heart swelling with emotion. His love for 7, his love for them all, his newfound purpose. He _was_ meant for something. He _had_ saved the coven. He _had_ done something good for them. And he could do good for them for many years to come…if only…if only.

"I wish I could just tell her that I love her. I wish I'd been able to stay with 5. I wish I could be with them all. I don't want to leave them. I want to keep protecting them, and living out our lives together. They're my family." 9 whispered to himself. He felt a strange pull in the center of his chest, whispering voices, calling him home…

"There's much in a wish, in a hope. All you need to do is tell me your decision." Alan said, putting an arm around 9's shoulders. 9 jumped, startled at these words.

"You-you mean, I have a choice?" He asked, astonished. Was there a chance that he could go back? He could go home? If there was a chance, he was going to take it. He didn't care about physical pain. He'd have them…

"Oh, yes. You may move on, if you wish. You'd live with me, and many Others. The Others will always live there. But if you chose to reunite with your Earth vessel, back into agonizing pain, the Others may come back…someday. It's your decision, and remember: _I'll_ always love you, no matter which decision you choose." Alan said pleasantly, beginning to hum. 9 blinked, then felt a smile stretching across his face.

"I can go home." He whispered, and Alan nodded simply. The human was patiently waiting for his decision, although 9 had a feeling Alan already knew.

"I want to go back. I don't care about the pain. I'll have my family. I'll be fine." 9 said, smiling at the Scientist. He smiled back, brown eyes deeper than any galaxy.

"Then you shall. I'll be going now, 9, but remember – I'll always be watching over you and your family." Alan bade 9 the farewell, and then turned around and began walking away. His figure became more and more faded before 9 called out to him.

"Hey, Alan…did you ever find them, in…in Heaven? Did you ever find Aurora, and Felix?"9 asked. Alan turned and smiled again, softly. The robe around him began to blow in an invisible wind, mist streaking around him.

"Yes, 9. I did." His voice whispered, no more than a mere breath beside 9's hearing sensor. Before his very eyes, the Scientist disappeared in a mass of swirling grey, and before 9 knew it, the grey enveloped him. His hands turned green, then it snaked up his arms, covering his whole body. He felt a great panic that his decision hadn't been heard, but then a great calm washed over him. He'd been heard, so far away…and he was going home. The next thing 9 knew, the grey grew darker and darker until it was completely black, and then everything was still…


	14. The Repatriation

**I. AM. SO. SORRY. **

**I am so sorry to all of my avid and faithful readers. I was on a great roll with Eternal. Then a cinderblock dropped on my head. That's how bad my writer's block was. So I decided to take a break from Eternal. I was also having some problems with the chapter and suspicions and other things. So I decided to write a Nemo fic. That was going great until another ton of cinderblock full of writer's block killed my brain. Since then I just haven't been able to write. Last night at 2:45 in the morning, I was reading through Eternal and started writing, finally finishing this chapter. I hope you all enjoy. :)  
><strong>

**~Cel. **

**Part Fourteen: The Repatriation**

At first, there was nothing. Just darkness. Then, it began as a dull ache. It escalated rather quickly into a burning, agonizing pain that centered on his chest, right above his heart. The pain then twisted and warped all the way to his shoulder, distorting into something even more intense. But he rejoiced in his mind at the pain. He realized he was back, within his own body, and the pain was his own. But he couldn't find the strength within him to do anything – just pain.

Concentrating all strength and will into his arm, he tried to lift his hand. All he succeeded in doing was moving his fingers ever so slightly, but it was a movement nonetheless. Then, there came the feeling of compression, seizing up within his chest, mingled with the pain. The compression lingered for a moment until something cold and biting relieved it. A light pressure worked its way through his chest, then back out again. It gave him relief, although it was very slight and he needed much more of the light, weightless force.

Gradually, he began to feel more and more of the world around him. He felt his hands first, then his arms lying on the cold ground…then his legs, feet. He felt his torso lying in something solid, but very warm, covered with something smooth and soft. The rest of his body was lying in something also solid and warm, but this time it was rough. He could feel his other hand held to something rough, but warm and comforting. He felt his neck and head held up by something cool, smooth metallic and solid wood. Something metal against his temple…and something shook him slightly. The forces that held him shook with…with crying. With sobs. His hearing was coming back. He could hear delicate metallic fingers brushing his neck, the soft clanking as optics were touched with his own. The tiny click of eyes blinking.

Now, if only he could open his own eyes and see…but opening his eyes would take a lot of strength, every last bit he had. Concentrating each ounce of strength that had worked back into his weak, lifeless body, 9 opened his eyes. What he saw was dull and dark at first, but as he blinked a few times, it all came into focus, and he came to slowly realize what he was looking at. His head was against 7's shoulder, and her head bent over his own. Her optics nearly touched his, and she was still crying hard, grief coursing through her. 9 looked at her a moment, then his just slightly turned his head to see 5 bending over him as well. He was lying in 5's lap, the poor one-eyed stitchpunk weeping over his best friend. One of 9's hands was held to 5's heart. 9 blinked before pulling in a new, deeper breath. Using more effort than it had ever cost him, he struggled to imprint their names on the breath he exhaled…

"7…5…" he breathed, the effort of doing so nearly putting him back under again. But he kept his eyes firmly open, determined to look into 7 and 5's and tell them he loved them. 7's head immediately jerked up, jostling him. The pain in his chest shrieked, but he hardly noticed. 5 blinked and raised his head, his eye wide in disbelief. 7 was looking down at him in shock and sorrow. Her breath came in shallow gasps as she stared at him, her beautiful eyes wide and full of sadness. 5's breath slowed, staring at 9. 7 blinked, her fingers tightening around him. 9 smiled weakly, managing to lift one of his hands and gently clasp 7's arm. His strength was slowly returning, but he was still very weak. 7 gasped, and then she cried out in joy.

"9! 9, you're alive!" She cried out, her face breaking out in a wide, relieved smile as she bent over him. Her eyes were wide as she searched his face, assured that he was indeed alive. "He's alive! He's okay!" She cried to 5, her voice choked with emotion. She still wept, but it was out of pure happiness now. 5 cried out 9's name in joy.

"9! Oh, 9! You're alive, you're okay!" He wept, bending down and touching 9's cheek with his hand. 9 smiled weakly up at him as 7 bent over, her forehead and optics touching his own. Her arms tightened around him as she hugged him, nuzzling his optics gently.

"9. 9, I thought I'd never see you again. I thought I lost you. Oh, 9. 9…" 7 whispered, saying his name with love and relief, rocking him slowly. 9 then realized that 5 had released the hand he'd been holding to his heart. With that arm, as soon as he felt he had enough strength, he put his arm around 7's shoulders, gently rubbing her back.

"I'm here. I'm right here. Don't cry. It's okay, 7." 9 murmured, feeling like he'd never been more relieved. He was with 7 once more. They hugged for a few moments more before they withdrew, smiling widely and lovingly. He then turned to see 5 smiling widely down at him, his single eye shining with pure happiness. 9 sighed, returning the smile.

"5," he whispered, reaching out to his brother. 5's chin quivered, his face crumpled. However, he looked relieved beyond belief, and he reached forward. He wrapped his arms around 9, gently hugging him to his chest and bringing him from 7's lap and into his own. 9 hugged 5 back, closing his eyes tightly. 5 cried softly, trying so hard to conceal it, but failing to do so.

"I thought I'd never see you again, 9. I thought I'd lost you forever. Oh, 9," 5 struggled to say, bending his head and touching 9's forehead with his own, weeping. 9 patted 5's back, holding onto his brother as tightly as he possibly could. "You…you were dead. Your heart had stopped. You weren't breathing. I was so scared you were gone forever." 5 lifted his head, staring down at 9 with both relief and confusion, sniffling. 7 nodded her head, wrapping her arms around her two boys and protecting them from anything that threatened to harm them. 9 sighed, knowing that he'd never been more exhausted, or ever in more pain than he was now. But he couldn't sleep just yet.

"I…I couldn't hold on anymore. I thought I was leaving forever." 5 and 7 both looked grief-stricken as they learned that 9 had, indeed, been dead. He continued his story. "I became trapped in the World Between, the place between here and…and Heaven. Then he came. It was _him_." 5 and 7 studied their friend for a moment, trying to figure out who he was talking about. Then, their brows rose as they realized who 9 meant, who he had met in his time away from his body. They exchanged a look of amazement. They knew that 9 would never be able to meet him. He had died when the very last piece of his soul was transferred into his final creation.

"B-But, he…you're the last part of his soul, 9." 7 murmured, slightly shaking her head in disbelief. 9 gave her a wide smile.

"He took favor with Alan's sacrifice. He allowed him to come up to where he was meant to be. Just a little part of his soul, the final piece that I hadn't received. He told me that if I chose, I could come back to you." 9 said softly. He grimaced as the pain in his chest and shoulder shot through him. He curled up slightly, waiting for the excruciating wave to pass. If he came back, then he could hold on and ignore the pain until he was home. Home…

7 and 5 were staring down at 9 in disbelief. He had a chance to go to the place where the Scientist now lived. He would be free of any sort of injury, any sort of pain. His soul would forever be free. But instead he had chosen to come back home, to fight the pain and injury. He had chosen to be with his family for the rest of his life.

7 bent down, slowly and carefully wrapping her arms around the injured stitchpunk. She gently brought him to her heart, resting her temple against the top of his head. He sighed softly, gathering up whatever strength he had left within his frail and injured body. However, he hardly noticed the pain anymore as he shared the tender moment with 7. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her, resting his head against her chest. He could feel the soft, but sure, beat of her mechanical heart against his cheek. He could feel her cool metal fingers tightening around him, her soft and durable canvas skin brushing against his own rough burlap skin. In all the time he had known her, every time she had touched him, she had never once said anything against his physical roughness. The person inside was far too kindhearted.

"I thought I'd lost you forever. Oh, 9." 7 whispered, rocking 9 gently back and forth. "I thought you had left us." 9 shook his head slightly, his eyes closed. He was completely exhausted, and every slight movement was an extreme effort for him. 9 desperately needed healing and rest. However, at the moment, none of that mattered to him. He was relieving in the fact that he was right there with his two best friends on this planet, both in body and spirit.

"Are you alright, 7? You're not hurt, are you?" 9 said softly, pulling back to look up at her. Her pale white fabric was streaked with black ash that contrasted heavily with her white skin. But other than that, she looked completely unharmed. 7 confirmed this by shaking her head. Relieved, 9 then turned to look up at 5, seeing that he was sitting beside them, smiling softly.

"Are you okay, 5? Are you alright?" 9 asked, his eyes travelling from the left side of 5's face, knowing that his eye patch was destroyed. Then he looked to 5's slashed arm, then to his leg that had been burned. 5 smiled even wider.

"I'm okay. You saved me. I'm just really weak. I…" The smile swiftly vanished from 5's face as he looked up at 7 with a pained look. "I don't think I can walk." 5 then looked down at 9, scooting closer to the two. He reached forward, his fingertips brushing the dark, deep slash in 9's chest. 9 closed his optics, determined not to let his pain show through. However, despite his fortitude, he couldn't keep from biting his lip as a groan of pain escaped him when 5 pressed his fingers to his shoulder. 5 grimaced above him, now knowing that his shoulder was broken.

9 opened his eyes, trying to smile at 5. The one-eyed stitchpunk looked down at him, frowning worriedly. It was then that 9 noticed that 5's face was quite blurry. 9 blinked, but the blurriness did not disappear. Lifting his hand, 9 touched the rim of his right optic with his fingertips. Pulling his hand away, focusing on his fingers, he tried again to make the blurriness disappear. It didn't, and the poor ragdoll blinked in confusion. 5 reached forward and took his raised hand in his own, squeezing tightly. He grimaced, looking into 9's eyes. As he looked back up at 7, 9 realized that his optic was broken, that the glass covering had cracked. He was hurt terribly.

"He really needs to get home. We have to get him home." 5 said softly to 7. "I…I can't walk just yet 7, not that far. Can –" 5 began to asked when 7 cut across his words sharply.

"I will be as fast as I can. You make sure he stays awake. Both of you, you find a safe place to rest, and I will be back for you." 7 said firmly, gently transferring 9 to 5's arms.

9 was struggling with the fierce blackness that threatened to drag him under. Despite the blurriness, he kept his eyes open, fixed on the inky sky high above them. The rain that still pattered gently around them was slowly extinguishing the fire that still blazed behind them. A severe, intense pain racked his entire body. He felt like every fiber of his being was snapped, slashed, and broken. However, he knew that he had been blessed with a decision given to so few in a millennia. To repay Alan, and those that lived in between the stars of the galaxies, for their generosity, he would fight. He would fight the pain and the unconsciousness back until he had no more to give, and his injuries were healed.

He would hang on, no matter what happened now, for his family, as they were soon to be whole once more. They were all going to be alright. He blinked and looked up at 7, who was bending over him. He hated to let her go, on her own, to face the harsh ravages of the Emptiness by herself. But he knew that she must. However he hated to admit to himself, he needed help. And 5 needed help. They both needed to get home as soon as possible.

"Promise me, 9. Promise me _now_, that you will not leave me again. That you won't leave us. That you will stay with us." 7 said fiercely. "You promised never to leave me again after we'd thought you drowned. But this time you can't go, 9. You know that we all need you. That I need you." 7 ended her sentence in a fierce whisper. She clutched tightly to 9's hand, as if she was determined to keep him here with them, like she would never let go.

9 gave her a gentle smile, trying to focus on her beautiful face, her gorgeous eyes. Reaching up, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gently brought her down to where he could embrace her with whatever strength he had left. 7 hugged him back, touching the tips of his optics with her own. 9's heart leapt with joy. Joy that he was able to stay here with 7, that he was going to be with her always. Perhaps…just maybe, he could find the courage within himself to tell 7 what he had admitted to the Scientist himself – that he loved her with all of his heart.

"I promise you, 7. I promise I will never leave you again." 9 whispered, his strength completely gone. It had all been drained from his body, and he was completely exhausted. His arm slid from 7's shoulders, his left arm lying across his belly. Before 7 pulled away, 5 wrapped both his brother and sister into his arms, hugging them tightly.

"Be quick, 7. Come back, soon." 5 said softly, pressing his lips to the top of 7's head. She grinned lovingly up at him, before kissing his cheek and hugging him and 9 back.

"I love you, you one-eyed dork. I'll be back soon." 7 said softly, and 5's smile became even wider. It had been countless years since 7 had said those to her brother, the last time being months before she had even detached herself from the Cathedral, fed up with 1's cowardly rule, years before 9 had even woken. The three then pulled apart, 7 getting to her feet quickly. She picked her skullmet off of the ground and slid it onto her head. She walked past the two boys still sitting on the ground, her black eyes filled with her resolute determination, her entire being dauntless and ready for the task ahead.

"Love you too, 7." 5 said softly, grinning at her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled softly back at the brother she had missed dearly. Her gaze then fell upon 9, who was looking back up at her with wide eyes. 7 suddenly felt like she had to say something very important to him. She had nearly lost her chance to tell him as his soul had slipped the surly bonds of Earth, yet…her gaze fell upon the crack in his optic, the deep slash in his chest, and his shoulder, which was still ripped and bent at an unnatural angle. She whipped around, slamming her skullmet over her face protectively. 5 and 9 watched the dauntless woman as she sprinted gracefully into the Emptiness, until her pale white figure disappeared into the night.


	15. The Memory

**Hey there, guys! Wow, I had quite a good writing night last night. My fingers flew across the keyboard and I completely wrote this chapter and a new fanfic (it's Kung Fu Panda. Check it out!). Anyway, here's the next chapter, and it's a little different this time. I was planning to skip out on this entirely, but decided that we needed a good flashback before we got back to our heroes. So, enjoy, and don't forget to review! **

**~Cel **

**Part Fifteen: The Memory**

It had been a rather cloudy day, the sky thick and dark. However, despite this, the eerie peacefulness was suspended throughout the day. The four stitchpunks had walked through the city together, coming back from a trip to find more supplies and other necessary items. 9 was pulling the little wooden wagon behind him. This was obviously a toy that had once belonged to a little boy or girl – that is, before the war descended upon the land with a terrible force. However, the devastation did not currently reflect upon the stitchpunks as they walked together, cheerfully talking. 3 and 4 sat in the wagon together, looking as content as could be. 9 pulled them along, chatting happily with one another. 9 heard another clap of thunder high above their heads. The twins jumped and immediately nestled into each other's arms, trembling. They tried to hide themselves as far into the wagon as possible, closing their eyes tightly. 9 and 7's heads turned up to the sky, where it was darkening by the minute. The two shared a quick glance.

"C'mon. We'd better get home." 9 said softly, as he and 7 began to pick up the pace, hurrying home. The seasons had yet to catch up with one another and begin healing the Earth that had been decimated by the war long since past. The rainstorms that battered this part of the land were violent and long-lasting. The twins had a great fear of thunder, as the thunderclaps often sounded like the bombs of the war they were born into. Nonetheless, they always had their protectors, the two that were like a big brother and sister, keep them safe in their arms. 9 had a wonderful singing voice, so he would sing a little song to the twins to calm them down. It always did.

The stitchpunks finally made it home, with another clap of thunder causing the twins to leap out of the wagon and rush into the house as fast as they could. 9 and 7 weren't far behind, quickly following them into the battered old cabin that a family once seemed to live in. 9 dragged the wagon into the supply cabinet, which happened to be a cupboard in the large kitchen. As he began putting away supplies and organizing them, he suddenly felt a little pair of roped arms around his middle. Chuckling lightly, the male stitchpunk turned and sat on the smooth tile floor, pulling the littler twin into his lap. 4 buried his face into 9's zippered chest, holding to him as if his life depended on it. 7 was sitting beside 9, 3 in her lap as well. She hummed to him, rocking the child back and forth. As hardhearted and dauntless as the fierce warrior was, she would always love her little brothers.

"Shh-shh. It's alright. Thunder won't hurt you. It'll be alright." 9 said, reaching out to pat 3's hooded head as well. 7 cast him a gentle smile, resting her cheek on the top of 3's head. The four sat together for a good half of an hour, 9 singing his song softly to the twins as several more claps of earth-shaking thunder rumbled across the land. However, the four couldn't hear any sort of raindrop patter against the wooden roof above. The storm must have passed them over. When the thunder began to recede, when it was no longer heard, the twins rushed out of the kitchen and to the front door. 9 and 7, laughing gently, followed behind.

The twins were looking out the front window, wide smiles on their pale faces. 9 and 7 climbed up onto the windowsill as well, peering out into the world. They were right, as the storm had passed them over. They could clearly see a wide sheet of rain falling in the Barrens, a bolt of lightning crashing down to the Earth. However, it was far in the distance, and the sky was lightening considerably. The twins looked up at 9 and 7 expectantly, pointing excitedly into the open. 9 laughed and bent down, ruffling their hoods playfully.

"Alright. Go and play outside, just be careful." He said, giving each twin a gentle kiss on their foreheads. The twins beamed, hugged 9 and then 7, and then rushed out the door. Through the window, they were seen tearing through the wasteland, chasing one another and looking as content and cheerful as any child that had lived in the city before they were thrust into hell. 9 and 7 returned to the kitchen, where 7 assisted 9 in organizing all of the supplies. The casual and calm conversation resumed between the two, as it always had. 7 felt so comfortable around 9, as if he had been at her side for her entire five years of life. He was kind and never judged her. He always seemed to understand, and his hands were always warm. On cold nights, 7 would slip her cold hands into his own, and he would squeeze them tight until they were warmed once more. And he was smart, he was so very smart. He had learned how to make a fire from driftwood, he had built each of his friends a little hammock to sleep in, and would make sure each was warm and safe before he went to bed himself.

It was another hour before 9 suddenly tensed, freezing in the middle of stacking some bolts together. 7 froze as well, her eyes fixated on him. His brow was furrowed and he looked rigid. 7 stared at him in confusion for a few moments before she, too, was hit with it – a strange feeling, a tremble down her metallic spine, a sense in her heart. Something was wrong. Immediately, 9 got to his feet, walking briskly to the door. 7 followed immediately.

"I heard thunder. The twins…they've been gone too long. I'm going to find them." 9 said sharply, breaking into a jog as he ran out the door. 7 was right behind him, quickly catching up with him.

"Right behind you." She said firmly. 9 cast her a quick grin in her direction before turning to the path ahead. He and 7 ran along the path, racing towards the dead meadow the twins loved to play in. Looking up to the sky, the two could see that the storm had doubled in on itself, and was heading back this way. The black curtain of rainfall was heading straight for them, and the clouds were illuminated an eerie white from the thunder and lightning. Never breaking their pace, 9 and 7 rushed towards the meadow. Although she was faster, and had more stamina, 7 found herself pacing 9. She knew that 9 loved the boys with all of his heart, and would do anything to protect them. He knew, and she knew, that they were in danger, and needed help. They had been gone far too long.

9 skidded to a halt, his feet sending a dust cloud rising around them. Rocks flew to the side. 7 nearly crashed into him as she too skidded to a stop. Peering over his shoulder, 7 saw that 9 had stopped so abruptly to keep from careening into the deep, dry riverbed that spanned out before them. Bone dry rocks lay desolately on the bed's bottom, the dirt walls cracked and firm, dead roots sticking out of the sides. 9's brow furrowed as he looked up and down the bed slowly, trying to find a way across so he could continue his search for his little brothers.

A flash of light suddenly emerged from the darkness. 9 and 7 jumped, startled. Their heads snapping to the side, they immediately spotted two identical grey-blue figures waving frantically and flashing their eyes in desperation, calling out to the two adults still on the shore. 9 breathed a great sigh of relief. They were alright. Turning to 7, 9 pointed down to the twins.

"I'm going to go down there to help them. You stay up here and get them up." He instructed her, and she nodded.

"Be careful." She said softly, giving his shoulder a brief squeeze. He reached up and took her hand in his own, giving a tender compression as he smiled at her. He then turned away and gripped the edge of the bank. Slowly lowering himself, 9 slid down the dry wall of the riverbed. A trail of dust rose into the air behind him. Once he felt level ground underneath his feet once more, he turned and ran upwards the bed. The twins were running back for him, their arms outstretched for their big brother, both looking quite relieved. 9 took them both in his arms, hugging them tightly and breathing another sigh of relief.

"Did you two fall in?" He asked. They nodded into his chest, shaking. 9 shook his head and hugged them even tighter before releasing them. Taking their hands in his own, he led them to where 7 was waiting to lift them up out of the riverbed. She smiled down at them, shaking her head. They grinned back at her sheepishly. 9 then lifted 3 into his arms, about to bring him up to 7 when the inevitable happened…

A sudden roar, unlike any of them had ever heard, rumbled towards them. The very ground beneath their feet trembled violently. Their heads snapped up in fear, gasping in horror. A rushing tide of water was cascading along the riverbed, caused by the rainstorm that was quickly descending upon them. The four stitchpunks' eyes widened in horror as the wall of churning blue-grey waters surged directly for them. 9 acted as quickly as possible. He grabbed 4 around the middle and heaved 3 up onto a root sticking out of the side of the riverbed. He heaved himself and 4 up, pushing 3 up to 7. She reached for them desperately, but they weren't quick enough. The wave rushed up, and before 9 could think, his body was crushed as he and the twins were swallowed up by the water.

The freezing cold tore into 9, jarring him from the inside out. It numbed his body, and at first, he couldn't move. The strong current pulled him down, further and further into the water. His eyes were closed, but he could feel the building pressure in his head. Forcing open his eyes, all he saw at first were dark grey-blue colors swirling around him. A layer of mist covered the glass coverings of his optics, making it extremely difficult to see. He tried to regain his bearings as he was thrown around by the current. Reaching out, he tried to grab onto a rock or the riverbed or something, but all he managed to grasp was just more water, slipping through his fingers. His lungs pleaded for relief, and he knew that he must get to the surface to breathe. The impact into the water was very jarring and it made his entire body ache – especially his bad shoulder. Nevertheless, he kicked furiously towards the surface, blinking. His head pounded with the pressure of the water, and he felt very dizzy. However, he continued to swim upwards, the faint light growing brighter and brighter. The light of the sky…it was brighter, brighter…until 9's head finally broke the surface. He desperately pulled in a fresh lung-full of oxygen, and struggled to keep his head above water. 9's eyes desperately searched the waters around him, looking for the familiar figures of the twins.

"3! 4! Where are you?" He yelled over the roar of the water, coughing and struggling not to go under. He didn't see them anywhere, and his heart plummeted. He had to find them. He knew that the twins couldn't swim. What if the current was too much for the boys, what if they weren't strong enough to get to shore? What if they couldn't keep their heads above the water? Suddenly, 9 spotted a familiar figure, nearly blending in with the dark waters. However, he could clearly make out the pale face and flashing eyes. It was one of them! Unable yet to tell if it was 3 or 4, 9 lashed out into the water.

"Hang in there, I'm coming!" 9 yelled to the twin, striking out to try and reach them before he lost them again. Digging into the water viciously, clenching his jaw in determination, 9 swam as hard as he could towards the child. The twin was obviously struggling to keep his head above the water, his eyes wide with fright and his hands clawing at the water. As 9 neared the boy, he could tell now that it was 3. His rounder face was dripping wet and his eyes flashed with cries of help.

The waters suddenly crashed downwards, mixing together and white, sparkling droplets rushing into the sky. 3 tried to swim back towards 9, but she was sucked under in the rapids. 9 immediately took a deep breath and dove under the water. He dove straight down to the bottom, where the water was calmer. He tried to swim against the rapids, but he was no match for the water's unfathomable strength. He was tossed around, and his head smacked the hard, rocky bottom of the riverbed. White spots popped in his vision, and he felt dizzy again. However, he shook his head and righted himself, looking all around for 3.

He spotted her floating a few feet above him. He was obviously struggling to get back to the surface to breathe, but every time he tried to swim upwards, another blast of the current would force him further and further down into the river. 9 desperately looked around for something to grab on to and get her to shore. He spotted something up above in the surface – a dead tree branch, the thin branches hanging into the water. The branch was a few yards ahead of 9 and 3, and he hoped it would give him enough time to grab 3 and help him to the branch.

He immediately pushed off of the riverbed, making a straight line for 3. He reached out, and as soon as he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around the struggling boy. 3 immediately turned and wrapped his own arms around 9's shoulders. Using every ounce of strength in his body, 9 made sure 3 had a good grip on his shoulders as he swam towards the branch. For a moment, it seemed like he was going to miss it. Reaching out as far as he possibly could, 9 felt his fingers wrap around the hard bark of the wood. He pulled himself upwards, and got a more firm grip on the branch. 3 still clung to his shoulders as they managed to break the surface, gasping for air. 9 pulled himself halfway out of the water and into a cradle in the branches. He helped 3 crawl out of the water and to the branch.

"Are you okay?" 9 yelled, pushing 3 further and further into the branch. He looked up to see 7 sprinting towards them, a panicked expression on her face. 3 was flashing his eyes into the surging waters below, trying to see a responding flash from his other half, retrieve an answer. There was none. 9 grimaced, knowing that 4 was still in the river, and he needed help. And fast. Looking back up to 3, 9 saw that 7 was there, gathering the soaking wet boy into her arms and lifting him out of the branch and onto the shore. She looked up at 9, and opened her mouth to say something. 9 knew that he was running out of time, and he needed to find 4. He took another deep breath and dove back into the water. He thought he heard 7 call his name, but he didn't look back. He still needed to go to the aid of 4. The dark abyss of the river was trying to take the child, but he wouldn't let it!

9 began to feel dizzy again, but he ignored it. He opened his eyes wide and looked all around for 4. His head pounded with the pressure of the water, but when he spotted a dark, solid shape, he swam straight for it, against the will of the current. He neared the object, and saw that it was, indeed, 4.

Poor 4 had been sucked down in the second rapids, and in doing so, he had encountered several pieces of rope tied around a splintering plank jutting up from the riverbed. His left arm and leg were tangled together. His brow was furrowed in determination, trying to pull himself from the rope. The more he struggled to free himself, the more tangled he became. 9 immediately swam towards 4, relief filling his heart. 4 hadn't drowned, or been swept away, never to be seen again. He reached out and grabbed the plank, bracing himself firmly against the current. 4 flinched, but his eyes grew wide as he saw that it was 9, that he had found him. 9 immediately began to pull the ropes from 4's body. He was very tangled, but it was all 9 could do. He broke through the twine with his strong fingers, his brow furrowed in determination. Even though he was desperate for more air, he was never leaving 4. Ever.

9 pulled at the rope around 4's arm, finally freeing him. They were almost immediately swept into the current, but 9 grasped 4's hand, making sure not to lose him. His mind whirled for some sort of idea to get them both onto shore. Suddenly, as the rapids sped up, churning viciously, 9 saw the rocks and boulders fallen from the forest nearby into the river. If he could just grab one close enough to shore, then maybe he'd be able to save them both.

4 was trying to swim to the surface beside him, but the poor stitchpunk didn't know how to swim. His little feet and hands were kicking furiously, but uselessly. 9 grabbed his wrist and kicked furiously against the water. His arms and legs ached appallingly, but he didn't stop. He knew that he couldn't. 9 pulled 4 up to the surface first so he could breathe, and 9 came up after him. His lungs pleaded urgently for air, and as soon as he felt the crisp, knife-like air on his face, he inhaled desperately, gasping and coughing.

4 cried out beside him, looking terrified and clinging to 9. 9's strength was waning quickly, and he knew that he must reach the shore before his entire body gave out. Suddenly, he saw a boulder with a flat top, worn away by the rushing waters. It was close enough for 4 to jump to the shore, and then they'd be safe.

"Hurry, 4! Get onto that!" 9 said, helping 4 to get to the rock. He lashed out, clawing desperately at the rock, trying to find a finger hold. He grasped onto a small indent in the rock desperately, and his arm was snapped taut. He bit his lower lip hard to keep a cry of pain inside of him. His bad shoulder was searing with pain, horrible jolts being sent through his entire arm. 9 shook his head, knowing that he could ignore the pain until later. He brought 4 up to the rock to where the older ragdoll could grasp it. 9 pushed him up onto the rock, making sure that 4 was fully out of the water. 4 coughed, slumping down onto to rock, drained of his energy. 9, however, was still in the water, and he turned to help 9.

However, he was too late. 9's fingers were slipping from the slick, smooth boulder, and he didn't have any strength left. The river, with an unmerciful yank, brought 9 back into its clutches. He slipped from the rock and was immediately sucked underwater. 4's shocked, pale face disappeared into the swirling mass of grey. 9 was brought down so fast, it made him lightheaded, but he knew he only had one chance. Gathering up the last, feeble ounces of his strength, he kicked and clawed at the water like mad, trying to get to the churning surface. His head broke the surface, and he opened his eyes, looking desperately for something to grab hold onto. As he was thrown around in the river, he saw 7 and the twins running along the shore. The twins were further behind, and dripping wet, but it looked like they were fine.

"9! Keep your head above the water! Keep swimming, we're coming!" 7 yelled to him. 9 wanted nothing more than to be beside them, and he tried to swim against the current towards them. His efforts were futile, and he went back under several times. He tried to keep his eyes on 7, who was still running for him.

Suddenly, 9 collided with a boulder sticking straight of out of the water behind him. The current pushed him into the rock, and he hit the side of it, hard. His left shoulder took the brunt of the collision, and he screamed out with pain. Agonizing, indescribable pain swept through him, and he cried out, grimacing. He clenched his jaw, trying to turn and grab onto the rock. However, he was too weak, and the current took advantage of this. It pulled him down into its clutches for the final time. He went down so fast, his head whirled dizzily, and his sight became blurred. The sunlight became darker and darker as he was dragged farther down into the water. His entire body screamed with pain, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't swim anymore. His shoulder felt like it was being ripped off. 9 was exhausted, and became more and more at mercy to the current. He couldn't even try to swim as he heard a muted roar behind him, waters churning violently above his head.

He could feel his heartbeat, pounding fiercely in his chest. Each electric pulse sent through his body tried to keep him alive, but he knew that it was futile.

Suddenly, 9 felt the water leave his body. He was slapped with freezing air as he fell through nothingness, a dark black void. He couldn't breathe in the air that surrounded him. He had heard the waterfall, the roar of the water as it cascaded over a cliff into the river far below. Poor 9 didn't have the strength to try and turn his fall into a dive as he careened over the cliff. A deep darkness enveloped his mind, and blackness overtook him. 9 felt his entire body go numb…he felt limp, lifeless…he couldn't feel anything anymore, not the pain in his shoulder, he couldn't hear the cries of horror from the three safe on the shore…his senses had all left. He was trapped, deep within a black void from which he feared he would never wake from. He was too far gone…


	16. The Waiting

**Okay, okay, I know. But it was only one day late then the day I promised to those I talked to! Oh, anyway, here is yet another chapter to Eternal. Now, as a warning - you all might not see me for awhile after Eternal is finished. I want to focus on my book and MKA for awhile, and finished editing Savior. Oh, by the way, if you all see Finding Nemo 3D, you get a cookie *noms on cookie*. **

**~Cel**

**P.S. Fury, this chapter's for you. Don't squeal too loud. Also, CHRIS IS MINE. **

Part Sixteen: The Waiting

5 watched 9 as he told his story, how this whole thing came to be. How 9 was able to find 2 and realize that the others must all still be alive. How 5 was sitting here in this very moment, no longer lost, no longer alone…and merely hours from finally being home. He could only stare at 9 in disbelief, listening to what the poor young stitchpunk had gone through to find them, and yet, considering how incredibly lucky they all were. How lucky that none of them had succumbed to the harsh will of the barren wasteland that made up their home. How lucky they were that 9 was part of their coven. Part of their family, and he had the courage and dauntless will to find the five resurrected stitchpunks and bring them home.

5 and 9 still sat in the field, the fire finally burning itself out. It exhaled its final breath of defeat in a pathetic wisp of smoke, giving up in its mission to destroy the life still living, and currently sitting under a small metal overhang. Rain pattered gently around them, soft thunder rumbling far off in the distance, over the mountains far afield in the Barrens. Smoke drifted into the air, but it didn't disturb the two. Finally, they had a chance to gain a respite. They were both extremely injured, and pain wracked their bodies viciously. They allowed some rain to pool in the small shelter, soothing the burns on their ravaged bodies. They still coughed, trying to rid their synthetic lungs of smoke. Nevertheless, they knew that they would soon be safe and warm within their home. 2 would heal them, and they would finally be able to rest, free of fear for the rest of their lives.

9 lay in 5's arms, still fighting off the thick blackness that was threatening to overtake him. His body fought against his will to stay awake. He desperately needed to sleep, but not until he knew that 5 was safe, and they were home. He had made a promise to himself, to 2, to everyone. No matter the costs, if anything happened now, he was determined within his iron-willed heart to get his brother home. But he had made a promise to 7, and 5. He wasn't going to leave again, ever. He needed healing, desperately, before his system gave out once more. He kept his eyes fixed open, although his sight was still a bit blurry. He wondered vaguely if 2 was going to be able to fix his eye, or if he was going to lose it. Then he and 5 would _really_ look alike.

"Are you doing okay, buddy?" 5 asked softly from above, looking down at the younger stitchpunk he held in his arms. 9 blinked and shifted his tired gaze to 5, and managing to stretch his lips into a smile. Even that simple gesture hurt, but at this moment, 9 didn't care. He took relief in every moment knowing that the coven was healed, and that 5 was with him right here, right now.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit sore." 9 said, his voice rasping slightly, and 5 chuckled. 9 returned the gentle laugh, though his was raspy and hoarse.

"Me too. Man, what I wouldn't do for a good fire and a blanket right about now." 5 said, sniffling and giving a shudder as a raindrop dripped down his numbered back. He was sick and tired of the cold, and hadn't been warm since he re-woke. 9 allowed himself to close his eyes for only a moment. In the blackness behind his eye plates, he pictured a huge fire roaring in the fireplace, deadly yet beautiful. Suddenly, the fire whooshed out of the grate, engulfing 9, 7, and 5 as it had almost done merely an hour ago…

"Hey, hey. C'mon, bud, I know you're tired." 5's voice suddenly turned sharp, giving 9 a gentle shake, causing his eyes to open. 9 blinked, shaking his head. He had almost succumbed, merely by closing his eyes…

"I'm okay. But seriously, haven't you had enough fire for one night at least?" 9 asked, and 5 chuckled again, shrugging his shoulders. 9 couldn't help but grin up at him. Strangely enough, despite the pain that racked through his body and his corrupted eyesight, 9 felt more content then he had in a very long time. He knew, deep within his heart, that this was now a time of healing and life. He and the others were now blessed with the chance to live out their lives as intended to be. They were together once more, and finally – _finally_ – 9 knew that he, himself, could live a life of his very own.

No longer was the poor stitchpunk haunted by the mistake that had cost the coven five of its members. 9 knew that he would never forget what he had done, but in this time, he knew what he could do now. He could forgive himself. He could finally forgive himself and live amongst the family he had yearned for since he awoke. He knew that 7 would come with someone else to help them home. 9 and 5 would be healed, and with a little bed rest and a hot compass or two, they would be back to rights. 9 also knew that they would forever be watched over by their Creator, and would forever be safe now. What a strange feeling to know that he had met his Creator, the very man he never thought he would see. And Alan, the Scientist, had told 9 that he forgave him…that he loved him, even...that he was meant to be here, and had a purpose…

"I can't believe you found me." 5 said softly, bending over and wrapping 9 in his shaky, long arms. 9 hugged him back, allowing himself to close his eyes for another moment. He took a deep breath, allowing the realization to continue sinking deep within him, into his very soul. Whether by sheer miracle or an insane amount of luck, he had found his brother at last.

"You are my brother, and I was going to get you home. No matter what. And we'll be there soon. And you'll get to see the twins and 2 and 6 and the others. Believe me, 5, they missed you so much. They'll be so happy to see you." 9 said, smiling to himself as he imagined the huge grins on the twins' faces, and the light in 2's golden eyes as he was finally reunited with his eldest son. The coven would finally be whole – for the very first time since 9 awoke. And 9 had fulfilled his promise to 2, to the entire coven. It felt like a huge, crushing weight had been released, like the iron chains binding him to the grief and unforgiving doubt were finally severed.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see them. But they will never forget that it was you that finally brought us together and made us a family. It's been years since 7 has told me she loved me. I can't tell you how wonderful it feels to hear my little sister say that to me. How amazing it is to have a second chance at life. And it's all thanks to you. Thank you, 9." 5 replied, giving a gentle squeeze as not to hurt 9. 9's grin became even wider, although he felt his lower lip trembling. He had saved his coven. He had remedied his mistake. Now, the world was theirs. And he was more than happy to share it with his family for the rest of his life.

9 and 5 continued to sit there, near a metal overhang to keep them out of the rain. 9 felt the overwhelming need for sleep fighting against him, slowly overwhelming him. His entire body felt numb now. He would have liked nothing better than for the gradual weight of sleep to slowly overcome him and delve him deep into a peaceful black oblivion. However, he knew that he had to wait. Wait until his body was healed and making sure that 5 was healed as well. Perhaps a little nap as they arrived home wouldn't be such a bad idea…he was so exhausted.

5 talked to him constantly, softly, to make sure of 9's consciousness. He remembered using the same technique when 7 was horribly injured by the Cat Beast, resulting in the scar that covered over half of her number. To keep her conscious, 5 would ask her questions and talk soothingly to her. Doing the same with 9 made him feel like he was still helping him, although both were in states of ineptness in those long moments of solitude. 9's answers and replies were slightly slurred at times, but he was still there with 5 mentally, nonetheless. He knew that, and 9 was not leaving him again. What worried 5 the most was the way 9's eyes unfocused. He hated to see 9 lose his damaged eye…but perhaps he could fix it, if he was able to find a thin glass pane…perhaps 2 had something of the sort…

"Hey…5?" 9 asked weakly, blinking and looking up at the older stitchpunk. His eyes focused for a moment, trying to focus on the older man's face. 5 shook his head and looked down at 9, realizing he had been lost in his thoughts for a few moments.

"Did….did you hear that?" 9 asked, struggling to lift his head and look around. However, weakness prevailed over his frail body, and his head slumped back down to rest on 5's knee. He gave a small, weak groan as his head fell to 5's leg. Another intense jolt of pain racked through his body, eradicating the numbness that had formerly taken his body. He winced, closing his eyes tightly and breathing heavily. He could only wait for it to pass as 5 patted his shoulder soothingly.

"9, it's alright. Just hang on." 5 said gently, rubbing 9's shoulder with whatever strength he had. But 9 knew that he had heard something…that he had heard a voice. A voice that echoed throughout the land, carried through the Emptiness on the biting wind howling through the desolate badlands.

"No – listen." 9 said, shrugging 5's hand from his right shoulder and listening as hard as he could to the world around him. He managed to prop himself up on his elbow, keeping his left arm to his chest. 5 listened as well, his brow furrowed slightly. Within half a minute, he picked up something very faint…yes, there was indeed a voice! 5 sat up straighter, staring off into the Emptiness. Squinting through the thick mist blanketing the dead world around them and the depleting rain, he could just make out two dark, blurred figures – one much smaller than the other. They quickly came into context, as even 9 with his blurred eyesight could see.

It was 7, running towards them as fast as her slender white legs could carry her. Shimmering droplets flew from her canvas skin, her jet eyes wide and searching intently for the two young men she knew needed her help. Following close behind her was 8. The immense stitchpunk was heaving heavy breaths as he made his way towards the two, giving a shout as he spotted the two, resting under the overhang..

"9! 5!" 7 cried out as she neared them, a huge, relieved smile on her face. 9 returned the smile, breathing a heavy sigh of relief. Seeing the female stitchpunk made his heart rejoice in joy, and if it was possible for him, tears of happiness would be sliding down his cheeks. She had made it home – she was alright. 9 squirmed slightly in 5's lap, struggling to gather enough strength to sit up. 5, as gently as he could, wrapped his arm around 9, and helped him to sit up.

7 reached the two, her lips stretched out in a huge, relieved smile. She dropped to her knees before them, looking from one face to another. They smiled back at her with unconditional love. Without a word, 7 leaned forward and wrapped her arms gently around the two boys, holding them close to her and nuzzling them with her optics. They nuzzled her back, hugging her, the best their injuries would allow.

"Hey, you two. Hey." She said softly, still smiling widely. She slightly tightened her hold on 9 and 5, rubbing their backs lightly. 5 chuckled and gave 7 a loving squeeze, closing his single eye and sighing deeply. It looked like he couldn't be more content, reunited with his little sister, the fierce stitchpunk he had loved for as long as he had lived. However, 9 didn't hug her back immediately. He felt his cheeks become flushed with warmth, despite the pouring rain and the thick mists surrounding them. He and 7 had shared many, many hugs during his time with her. But this was different now. He had finally admitted out into the universe that his heart belonged to the female stitchpunk. He knew now that she was a part of his very soul. But she would never agree to that, and he knew it. Nonetheless, 9 was extremely relieved to see her once again, and with his good arm, he wrapped it around her middle and rested his chin on her shoulder. Closing his eyes, he gave a small sigh and gently brushed the side of her head with his optics.

"Are you two okay? Are you alright?" 7 said softly, pulling away to look over them. They were both extremely weak, and badly hurt, but alive. 5 reached forward and patted her hand gently.

"We're okay, Sev. And…hey!" He said suddenly, smiling even wider and peering around 7 to see 8, the immense stitchpunk looming over them. However, his great sense of formidability had, for the most part, had slipped through his grasp. 8 did not leer or growl at 5, as he usually did whenever the older, meek stitchpunk addressed him. Instead, he gave 5 a wide, gentle smile, walking over and kneeling beside the three young stitchpunks. His immense size seemed to dwarf them all, especially 7, but they didn't care. 8 had become a changed man, and he now proved it by gently patting 5's back.

"Hi, 5. You're back." He said in his deep, baritone voice. 5 chuckled and lightly patted 8's hand, looking up at him with a wide smile.

"That I am." He replied, and 8 nodded before looking down at 9. 9 looked back up at him with a gentle grin, trying to focus his eyes and get a clearer view of 8. Right now he was a white blurred shape above him, barely making out his small eyes and patch on his face. 8 reached forward with his huge hand, and with the gentlest of touches, stroked the top of 9's head in a soothing fashion, his expression gentle.

"7 told me you got hurt. You can't walk." 8 rumbled softly, like the thunder frolicking in the clouds rolling off the hills in the Barrens. 9 nodded, allowing himself to sink back down to the ground, resting his head on 5's knee. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and immerse himself into a painless world of peace. However, he kept his eyes open for the time being, knowing that home was closer than he thought.

"Mmmhmm." 8 grumbled, lifting his large hand and making a shooing gesture to 5 and 7. 7 got to her feet in one fluid motion, and reached down, slowly and gently taking 5's uninjured arm and slinging it over her shoulders. She wrapped her other arm around his waist, lifting him to his feet. His knees shook terribly, and his body trembled, but he stayed upright, nonetheless. 8 gave a sharp nod of satisfaction to 7, and then turned back to 9. 5 had gently set his head on the ground before 7 had helped to gain his footing. 8 bent down low, extending his arms to the injured young man. He was just about to slide his arms underneath 9 when 7's hand reached out to him, stopping his actions for a moment.

"Remember what I told you, 8. You cannot jostle 9. You must be very careful with him." She directed firmly, her eyes hardening. Even with his bad eyesight 9 had seen that look on her face many times before, and it made him smile slightly. 8 rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Shoulder's broken, broken insides, shaky body, I get it. I won't kill 'he kid." 8 grumbled at her, harrumphing deeply. Bending forward once more, 8 slid his arms underneath 9. The young stitchpunk winced as bolt of pain exploded through his body, centering in his shoulder and the rip creating the dark hole in his chest. But it was not 8's fault – it was to be expected. Every aspect, every fiber of his being was in pain, engulfed in fire. He desperately needed to be home, in his little hammock, sleeping the pain away. But 8 was surprisingly careful with his frail form. He stood slowly, bringing 9 to his chest and holding him securely and gently in his arms. He made sure that 9's head rested in the crook of his elbow, and his shoulder was not going to be hit by anything. 9 sighed deeply as the pain quieted to a dull ache once more, relaxing in the huge, muscular arms holding him.

"You okay?" 7 asked softly, peering up at him. He nodded, turning his head and giving her a gentle smile. She returned in and turned away, helping the limping 5 walk across the ravaged land. 8 followed her quickly behind, taking great care not to jostle or hurt 9. The swaying motion was quite soothing, and it relaxed him even more, allowing him to forget about the pain for once.

"C'mon, guys, let's go home." 7 said as she lead the way into the mists. 9 closed his eyes briefly, welcoming those words into his heart like never before.


	17. The Arrival

**Holy. Freaking. Crap. **

**I want to rip this chapter apart and burn it in Hell. It hates me, I swear to God it does. But, to my loyal fans, here is Chapter 17 of Eternal. Only about two more chapters or so to go. Perhaps three, I'll see what is going on. But it is ending soon. **

**Oh, guys? If you would be so kind, and if you have time, please don't forget to read and review some of my other stories. I feel they've been kind of neglected and left in the dust in the wake of MKA and Eternal. There's especially one, Real Men, Real Friends, I would like to be read. Only if you want. :)**

**Without further adieu, here is Chapter 17 (and I really promise the next wait won't be nearly as long X/) **

**~Celestial**

**Part Seventeen: The Arrival**

It wasn't his injuries that did it. The weakness that conquered his frail body, he could fight. The pain that enveloped his entire form, he could ignore. It was the bloody swaying that nearly put him to sleep. With each step, 8's muscular and yet surprisingly gentle arms swayed in motion with his large body. 9 was lying in 8's arms, unable to walk and, frankly, unable to move. The swaying was like the rocking of a cradle, and the motion was calming. Unfortunately, 9 was fighting against his consciousness, trying his paramount best not to fall asleep. He needed to stay awake until he was at home, lying comfortably in his hammock, and he was completely healed. And his family, his brother, were all fine as well.

7 and 5 walked slowly beside them. 7 was helping 5 to walk, taking most of his weight upon her. His burned leg still throbbed with an intense pain, and he couldn't put any kind of pressure on it. Weakness had taken a heavy toll on 5's body as well, and he could barely walk – even with 7's help. He limped heavily, making their trek home slow. However, nobody minded. All that they thought about was the fact that their coven was whole once more – and that everybody was going to be alright.

"9? Are you still with us?" 7 asked softly from next to 9's head. He had been staring at the stars far above them, making out constellations and struggling to stay awake. Blinking, he slowly turned his pounding head in 7's direction, looking at her with his big, round, lively eyes. 7 grimaced when she saw the crack in his optic again, and how his eyeplates shuttered. She knew how exhausted he was, and how desperately he needed to sleep. Nonetheless, he smiled gently at her, and with whatever strength he had left in his body, he lifted his hand to gently brush her cheek. She smiled back at him as they continued to walk on.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Are you guys okay? 5?" 9 asked, craning his neck to try and get a good look at 5. The one-eyed stitckpunk smiled up at him, his single eye twinkling in the moonlight.

"I'm just fine. A little bed rest and I'll be right as rain." 5 said, and 7 gave a small chuckle. 9 smiled, but gave a small groan when 8 shuffled him back into his arms. Nonetheless, 8 was quite gentle with 9, and he didn't hurt him.

"Settle down, kid. You're gunna hurt yerself even more." 8 grumbled, tucking 9's head back into the crook of his arm and looking over him with beady, worried eyes. 9 couldn't help but smile again. Everybody knew 8 as a giant brute who bullied everyone else and only answered to 1. But now, he had transformed into a caring, gentle man, who seemed to genuinely love his family now. With a hand, 8 brushed some dust off of 9's right shoulder, and grasped his wrist, laying it over his chest. He grumbled and hummed the whole time, almost like a concerned nanny.

The four continued to walk through the silent, desolate Emptiness. The only sounds in the night were the soft clicking of their feet across the rocky terrain and the wind whistling in-between the crumbling buildings. The stitchpunks remained silent for most of the journey, determined to save 9 and 5's strength. The two boys each endured their own struggle – 9 to stay awake, and 5 not to fall over. His leg throbbed with an intense pain, but he knew that he would be healed by 2. Oh, 2! He couldn't wait to see his mentor – his father – again. Although it had never been spoke aloud, everybody saw 2 as the kindly father to the younger members of the coven. Everybody adored him dearly, and 5 couldn't wait to finally reunite with 2 again. He realized that he would never be lonely again. He had everyone he had ever loved with him now. The coven wasn't split and broken, as it had been for years before 9 had even woken. They were all together now. They were a family.

9 soon lost track of time. He didn't have a clue how long they were out in the Emptiness, walking monotonously through the wasteland of what once used to be a beautiful city. In the back of his mind, 9 wondered what this place looked like before the war – what it looked like when it was full of life. He had seen a few paintings of the meadows that surrounded the city. He had seen an acrylic once of a young couple riding in a beautifully decorated carriage. It was pulled by a gorgeous, sleek bay mare. Bows hung from her reins. The entire scene was covered with snow and twinkling lights. 9 knew that he would not get to see something like this in his lifetimes, but he remembered what Alan had said. If he came back to Earth, then the humans would have a chance to come back. 9 suspected it would be after he and his family had all passed on, however long that may be. 1 was the oldest, at a mere eleven, but those like the twins and 7 (who were nine and five years old, respectively) showed no signs of slowing down. Perhaps, when everything had calmed down, the stitchpunks could have a celebration similar to the one 9 had seen in the painting…perhaps they would even get some snow…

"We're home, 9. Look." 7's gentle voice came from beside him. The young stitchpunk was jerked out of his thoughtful reverie as he stared at the stars peeking through the clouds. Blinking wearily, 9 turned his head to see that the four stitchpunks stood at the first step that lead into the entrance to the mansion they now lived in. 9 sighed softly, a smile forming on his lips.

"Home." He repeated hoarsely. He swayed in 8's arms as the immense man stepped up the steps to the porch. He kept 9 held tightly, but gently, to his chest and tried to jostle him as little as possible. 9 could hear 8 give a heavy, deep sigh. Finally, they were home. 7 took the lead, dragging 5 behind her. He chuckled and tried to keep up as the young woman rushed to get into her home. She turned behind her and snapped impatiently at 8, determined to get her best friend into the house as well.

"C'mon, 8! Get him in here!" She hissed, irately beckoning to 8. The larger stitchpunk huffed a growl at her.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'! I'm tryin' not to hurt the kid." 8 snarled as he brushed past 7 and into the house, fighting against the urge to push the delicate, bloody little girl to the floor. If she wasn't burdened down with a heavily injured 5, he might just have done so. 9 looked up to see the parlor and the first corridor leading into their beautiful home. He sighed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes for a moment. He allowed himself to relax, and it seemed like a great amount of strife and stress merely slid from him. He felt…lighter, almost.

"Alright, 8. Set 9 down with 5. We have to find 2." 7 directed. 8 nodded and walked with 7 into a small guest room. The bed had been overturned at one point, and all of the fancy, feather-filled pillows lay forgotten on the wooden floor. 7 walked over to an ornate red one and gently set 5 down to sit against it. He winced as the pain spiked through him, but as soon as he was able to lean back and rest, he exhaled a deep sigh of relief. Reaching up, he took his sister's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 8 came over to set 9 down against the soft pillow as well, until 5 stopped him with a hand.

"Wait. 7…7, I want to see 2. I've…I've really missed him. Please." 5 asked softly, looking up at her with his single eye. 7 immediately looked like she was going to reject his plea, but then she sighed and bent her head. She knew how dearly 5 loved 2, and how much he had missed him. Sighing again, she reached down and wrapped her arms around 5, bringing him to his feet once again.

"Alright. But as soon as you see 2, you are going right back down. 8, watch over 9. Make sure he's going to be alright." 7 said, looking from 8 to 9, who was still lying in 8's arms. She didn't want to let 9 out of her sight for one moment. However, she knew that he needed healing desperately. Turning briskly, 7 helped 5 limp out of the guest room, and to go and find 2, wherever he was. 8 walked to the pillow, and as gently as he could, set 9 down to lay upon it. He put an enormous hand behind 9's head to brace him as he lay down. 9 grimaced, clenching his jaw and screwing his eyes shut. The pain soared through him, his wounds agitated by the sudden movement. However, 9 smiled up at 8, who was looking worriedly down upon him.

"Thanks, 8." He said breathlessly, taking a few deep breaths and trying to relax. 8 grinned back and gently patted the top of his head.

"Yer welcome."

The mansion was an immense maze to the small ragdolls. More than once, 9, 7, and the twins had gotten lost within it. 7 remembered a time ago when 3 had come running up to her, sobbing, because he had lost 4. 9 and 7 immediately went on the search for the littlest stitchpunk, eventually finding the poor fellow curled up in the laundry closet. In more recent times, the resurrected stitchpunks had gotten turned around. 1 had gotten hopelessly turned around upstairs until the twins had directed him to the staircase. Poor 6 kept getting lost outside and forgetting where the back door was. At one point he had gotten himself locked in a kitchen cupboard. All of this happened with them oblivious to the horror occurring out in the Barrens…

"I know he's gotta be here somewhere…" 7 muttered. She didn't want to call out to 2 – she might wake up the rest of the stitchpunks. She continued to walk forward, keeping her sharp eyes out for a flickering light or something of the sort – signifying if 2 was still awake. She suddenly spotted a tiny flickering light against a wall, beaming out of one of the rooms on the right side of the hallway. 5 gasped happily as he too, saw the light. He was going to see his father again! As fast as he could limp, 5 followed 7 into the room with the light.

"2! 2, look who –" 7 began, but she stopped short as she realized she was not looking upon the elderly stitchpunk. The light was coming from a small white candle in a bowl. The wax was melting slowly, the wick curling under the orange and yellow flame. Sitting before the candle was a small, lumpy shape. As 7 got a better look at it, it appeared to be a blanket, slung over two identical bodies. At the sound of 7's voice, the lump jumped and whirled around, the blanket cascading from their shoulders. The wide, curious eyes of 3 and 4 locked onto the two stitchpunks standing before them. Everything froze for a second as the twins took in the bewildering sight. 5 couldn't help but grin widely. His beloved little brothers were right here before him, and they both looked hale and hearty and full of life.

"Hey, you two! Hey, guys!" 5 exclaimed happily, unable to help himself. The twins blinked in unison, still frozen. There was a moment of tense silence before the twins leapt to their feet and abandoned the thick book they appeared to have been reading. In a flash, they were running towards 7 and 5, their eyes flickering furiously. It was obvious that they were crying out to their dearest 5. Oh, how much they had missed him! They opened their arms and wrapped them around 5, holding him close and crying into his buttoned chest. 5 chuckled lightly, hugging the two tightly and nuzzling the top of their heads.

"Aww. I missed you two so much. I'm so happy to see you again." 5 said softly, rocking the twins back and forth. They nuzzled his shoulders, his neck, his cheeks, trying to feel if 5 was really real – if he was alive, and this time, for sure. 5 and 7 both laughed at their tender assault, nearly bringing 5 to the ground. He swayed unstably, nearly losing his balance. He managed to keep his injured leg upright, standing on it gingerly.

"Careful, guys. I'm not very strong right now." 5 said gently, patting the back of their hooded heads with love. They looked up at him with concern and love. 5 patted their heads again as 7 laid a hand on each of their shoulders. They turned to look at her, eyes wide. She gave them a quick squeeze, happy to see them once more.

"Do you guys know where 2 is? 5 needs some help…and so does 9. 9 needs a lot of help." 7 added softly, looking down. The boys both jumped, looking at one another with horror. 9 had been just fine when he had left to find 5! They had been aware of 9's dislocated shoulder…but from the solemn and miserable expressions on both 7 and 5's faces, the twins immediately knew that something was terribly wrong with 9. 3 grasped 7's hand tightly and tugged gently. 4 pointed out of the room, indicating that they wanted 5 and 7 to follow them. Draping 5's arm across her shoulders once more, 7 followed the twins as they scurried from their room, looking over their shoulders anxiously.

7 and 5 continued to follow the twins as they darted through the maze-like hallways of the old mansion. They impatiently beckoned 5 and 7 forward as they turned this way and that. Though 7 loved her boys dearly, she was beginning to become impatient. 5 wasn't the lightest guy around, and he was still injured. Why the one-eyed dork couldn't just sit and wait with 9 was beyond her. Finally, the twins stopped at the entrance to the room that looked as if it was once a study. They pointed excitedly into the room, grinning up at 5 and 7. The young woman of the two gave them each a brief pat on the head in thanks before escorting 5 into the room.

2 was sitting at a little desk, a candle burning at his side. He looked haggard and worn as he read a small scrap of newspaper. He must have heard the twins come to the door, for he said tiredly, "Hello there, boys. Can't sleep?"

5 was smiling widely, his lower lip quivering as he looked upon his father. 9 had healed him finely, and although he looked exhausted, it appeared that he was alright. Turning to 7, 5 gave her a wide smile, and nodded. She grinned back and took her arms from around him. She held out her hands to steady 5. He wobbled, his knees trembling violently. He could barely stand on his injured leg. However, he was determined to reunite with his mentor, and he held a consoling hand out to 7. Using whatever reserves of strength he had left within his body, he stumbled forward, shakily putting one foot in front of the other. 2's brow furrowed at the sound of the footsteps. The twins weren't that heavy. Turning around in his chair to investigate, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he laid eyes on 5.

"5! Oh, my boy," He cried, standing up from his chair and hobbling over to 5 as fast as his old legs could carry him. 5 beamed and met 2 halfway with an excited, relieved cry of, "2!" 5 enveloped 2 in a tight hug, giving a strangled sob. 2 grasped his son tightly, his eyes closed tightly and his dry, cracked sobs of happiness filling the room. He stroked the back of 5's head, relieved that his eldest was finally home. Their family was now complete.

"Oh, my boy," 2 whispered, his chest heaving. "Oh, 5. You're home. You're home now." 5 nodded into 2's warm leather shoulder, his shaking fingers digging slightly into the old man's back. He had missed 2 so very much while he was trapped in the Emptiness. Now, he and his father were reunited. He was going to see the rest of his family when the morning dawned. It was going to be okay. After a few minutes, 2 and 5 withdrew. The old man placed a hand on 5's cheek, smiling in joy. His smile then disappeared as he finally noticed 5's injuries.

"Oh, dear. 5, are you alright? You – my God, boy, what happened to you out there? Don't you worry, I'll have you fixed up in a few moments," 2 said, breathing a sigh of relief that at least 5 was alive. 5 grinned back at his mentor. Same old 2. Then, they looked to see 7 standing behind them, grinning. 2 reached forward and wrapped an arm around her, hugging his daughter tightly. The twins stood beside them, beaming with elation. It was then that 2 noticed that not all of his children were present and accounted for. He pulled back, looking up at 5 and 7.

"Where is 9? Isn't he with you?" 2 asked worriedly, looking from 5's face to 7's. Almost immediately, their expressions went from ecstatic to heartbroken. 2's heart fell, and he grasped their arms, giving them each a sharp shake.

"Where is my boy?!" 2 questioned them. He was remarkably happy to finally see his 5 once more, and in his real form now. He had been so very worried for his safety. However, the solemn and miserable expressions on both 7 and 5's faces told him that something was very wrong with 9. There were a few moments of apprehensive silence before 7 answered 2. 5's head hung low, and it looked like he was about to cry.

"2, something….something happened out there. I – It's hard to explain. But 9 is hurt really bad. He needs your help." 7 said, placing a hand on 2's shoulder and slowly guiding him to the door. 2 closed his eyes and willed his old, racing heart to slow. This is what he had been afraid of happening. He knew he should have healed 9 when he had the chance. But that boy was probably the most stubborn young man he would ever know. Taking one of 5's arms over his shoulder, 2 looked up at 7 with hardened gold eyes. 5 sighed as the pressure was taken off his leg, but then he looked to the door in anxiety. His brother needed help, and he needed it fast.

"Take me to him, 7." 2 said softly. 7 nodded, and she began to escort 5 and 2 out of the room and towards 9, the twins trailing behind them…


	18. The Gathering

**The end. **

**Just kidding. **

**But it needs to end. I've milked this poor movie like Disney milks its sequels. Well...not really. But still, I never expected it to be this long. 'Sides, I wanna work on Savior! Anyway, here's one of those silly placeholder chaps to introduce a much better chap. I hope you all enjoy! **

**~Cel**

**Part Eighteen: The Gathering**

"Foolish, thick-headed, stubborn boy!" 2 exclaimed as he hobbled into the room where 9 lay. 8 still sat beside him, keeping a vigilant watch over his friend. They both looked up in surprise as the old man came into the room, brandishing his cane and looking furious. 9 blinked, startled with the old man's outburst, then bowed his head. 5 and 7 must have told him what had happened out in the Emptiness. The young man sighed and leaned back as 2 kneeled slowly beside him, his face contorted and his lower lip trembling.

"What did you think you were doing?" 2 asked harshly and 9 could tell that he was trying not to cry. "I could very well have healed you, but you are a stubborn, reckless boy! You know that?" 2 sobbed, dropping his cane and leaning forward, gently wrapping his arms around his son. 9 blinked in surprise but then smiled softly and wrapped his arm gently around 2. He hugged the elder as tightly as he could, wincing as 2's hand brushed against his broken shoulder. The old man cried into his son's chest, metallic fingers digging into his back slightly. 2 then noticed the tear in 9's chest and leaned back.

It was then that 2 was able to get a proper look at 9. The crack in his optic was even bigger now. His shoulder hung at a strange angle, indicating that it was broken. His chest was ripped open, his wrinkled side indicated broken ribs and he was covered in dust and ash. 2 blinked in disbelief, shaking his head. What the hell had that boy done to himself?! 9 smiled sheepishly, looking extremely weak and exhausted. If he could have, he would have shrugged. The pain in his shoulder had quieted for a moment, but he needed healing fast. 2 looked as if he was about to slap 9 across the face for a moment, but he only hugged him again.

"What…what _happened_ out there, 9?" 2 whispered, tightening his grip on 9, but being careful of his injuries. "What happened, my son?" 9 sighed and rested his only working hand on 2's back. He closed his eyes, his heart falling. 9 was afraid that 2 was going to ask this question. How could he possibly tell him what happened? How could he possibly tell his father that he had really and truly died, and then Alan sent him back? Opening his eyes, he gave a pained look to 7 and 5, speaking only with his eyes. 5 nodded once, knowing that they had to tell the truth. It was something that couldn't be kept from their family.

Before 9 could start his story, however, someone else burst into the room. The five stitchpunks looked up quickly, startled. It turned out to be 1, his eyes wide. His belted chest heaved, and it appeared that the poor old man had been running through the old mansion to get to the room. Everyone froze as they looked up at 1 in surprise. His concerned expression immediately melted into anger, his sinister eyes narrowing. He walked stiffly towards 9, looking as if he was about to slap the young man right across the face.

"What the hell have you done to yourself!? You look as if a Machine has gotten to you!" 1 snapped, waving a condescending finger in 9's direction. 9 could only sit and blink, too surprised at 1's concerned outburst to speak. The oldest just kept advancing on him, looking incensed. Before the others knew it, 1 was on his knees, clutching 9's uninjured shoulder in a tight grip. 9 blinked, but did not object or jump. 7, however, looked as if she was about to rip 1 to shreds. 5 reached out and placed a hand on her arm to try and keep the temperamental female stitchpunk calm. Women!

"What if we'd lost you? Hmmm? What if the clan lost its leader before he even was able to lead?" 1 snapped, a deep growl laced throughout his voice. 9 could only stare, trying to comprehend the words. _Leader_? 1 had granted him the leadership of the coven?

"W-What?" 9 stuttered, blinking. 5 and 7 stared as well. It was common knowledge that, throughout the time he was still alive, 1 had a deep hatred for 9, not only for his beliefs, but for his mistake as well. This decision was totally unprecedented, and 9 felt nearly as dazed as he was when he returned to Earth. 2, however, was smiling softly, and he took 9's hand comfortingly.

"We spoke while you were gone, young 9. We all made the consecutive decision that it's high time the coven had a new leader. As you can see, 1 and I aren't exactly spring chickens." 2 said, chuckling. 1 smiled at the comment, and then looked 9 in the eye, gripping his shoulder more gently now.

"9…" 1 began softly, then sighed and bent his head. 9 peered curiously at his face for a moment before 1 continued. "9, there is something I must say –" 1 said, but then 2 placed his other hand on 1's left shoulder.

"1, the poor boy looks as if he's been through quite an ordeal. Can't this wait until I've healed him?" 2 said gently, and the words seemed to spark something in 9. He shrugged 1 and 2 away and sat up as straight as possible. He winced as his broken ribs gave a stab of pain, but he didn't care. Looking intensely at 2, 9 gestured to 5.

"2, you promised me. You promised that as soon as I find 5, you will heal him first. I'm alright for now." 9 said firmly. 7 immediately turned to him and shook her head.

"Are you insane? I don't care what 2 promised you –" She began, but 9 cut across her words forcefully.

"No, Sev!" 9 argued. "Look at his face! Look at his leg! 5 needs more help than I. Alan promised –" He said, his sentence cut short as 2 nearly shoved 1 out of the way to look his son straight in the face. Taking 9's shoulder in a tight grip, he gave a slight shake to him.

"_What_? 9, did you say _Alan_? What do you mean, you met…?" 2 exclaimed in shock, looking from 7, to 5, and back at 9. The poor young man sighed, leaning back against the pillow. He was exhausted, but he knew 2 deserved and needed to know what had happened out in the Emptiness. This was a secret he couldn't keep from his family. Opening his eyes and looking straight into 2's, he began his story.

"2…I met the Scientist…"


	19. The Healing

**One.**

**One chapter.**

**ONE BLOODY CHAPTER LEFT TO GO! Y'know, I don't even REMEMBER why I wrote this thing in the first place. But y'all liked it, and it seemed to satisfy you until Savior returned (LOL pun XD). Anyway, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ON SAVIOR! Now I'm going to go and live in my little District 9 mini-high (why? I dunno. I guess it's cause Chris is a badass.) **

**~Cel**

**Part Nineteen: The Healing**

9 grimaced, his fingers curling into fists again. He inhaled sharply, struggling not to move and pull away from the sharp pain in his shoulder. He knew that it was the silver needle 2 had brought. The elder was currently stitching up his injured shoulder after having to snap the broken joint back into place. All the while gathering supplies, 2 had admonished his son over how he had been so thick-headed and stubborn about his injuries. 1, 5, and 7 sat by, making sure that 9 was going to be alright. When 2 had started to heal 9 was when he knew he had to tell his story. Talking would keep him awake for the time being. 5 and 7 stayed mostly silent. Hearing 9 tell of his own death was extremely painful – they had never wanted to lose him and both stitchpunks couldn't help the fresh memory from replaying over and over in their minds.

"….the-then, Alan sent me back into my body. It didn't hurt, but I still remember the feeling. It was just like waking up for the first time. 5 and…and 7 were with me." 9 said softly, staring at the wooden ceiling above his head. His body screamed for sleep and he knew that if he wasn't completely healed soon, he would pass out against his will. 9 suddenly heard a disconcerting sound beside him. Slowly, he turned his head to look at 2. The poor old man was snipping away the excess thread, but his shoulders heaved from silent sobs.

"2?" 9 asked quietly, reaching over with his working arm and laying his hand over 2's. 2 lay the scissors on the floor beside him and clasped 9's hands between his own. He bent his head over 9, obviously trying not to cry.

"2, are you okay?" 9 asked, holding 2's hands back. The older stitchpunk looked up into his son's eyes, his chin quivering.

"Never again 9. Never again put yourself in so much danger that we lose you. What would we possibly do without you, you foolish, reckless, silly boy?" 2 admonished him. 9 turned his head away and closed his eyes in shame, unable to look at 2. The Machines had been dead for months now and 9 was still causing his family pain. However, he knew that it was essential this time. His best friends had been in danger.

The two stitchpunks were sitting beside 9, talking soothingly to him and keeping a watchful eye over their injured friend. 5 was completely healed. As 2 had promised, he healed 5 first. A scar went across his burned leg and he also had a new eye patch. Although very weak, he was going to be just fine. Despite 2's urgings for 5 to rest, he blatantly refused, instead opting to watch over 9 as 2 delved into the delicate task of healing the poor young man. 7 hadn't made one move to leave 9. She was determined to make sure that he was going to be alright.

"In a way, I am glad you had the chance to finally meet Alan, 9," 2 said as he pulled a needle through 9's side now. He had to make a small rip in his burlap skin she he could repair his broken ribs. 9 turned to look at 2 curiously. "He was a very kind man, a very good friend of mine. I knew he would have admired you, just as I do. Ah, here we are." 2 finished, untying the thread from the eye of the razor-sharp needle. Setting it down, 2 then picked up a pair of scissors and carefully snipped the excess thread away from 9's side. Finally, he was completely healed.

9 took a deep breath and relaxed. The pain was no longer a fire that raged inside his body. It had subsided quite a bit, although he was still very sore. Now, all he wanted was to fall into a very deep sleep and rest. The bed beneath him was very soft and at this moment, 1 was walking up to the bed, carrying a neatly folded blanket. 9 blinked, his vision hazy and blurred. However, it was only from exhaustion. 2 had carefully replaced the shattered glass pane protecting his eye with a new one and he saw just as clear as before. Now he could allow himself to let it all go, release his consciousness and sleep.

"You're going to be just fine, my boy. Just rest now." 2 said softly, running a hand over the top of his son's head. 9 smiled weakly at the elderly stitchpunk. The words 2 spoke sunk in, and 9 smiled even wider. He was going to be okay. His family was complete once more, he had finally saved them and they could now live out their lives in peace. 9 could hardly wait to experience the joy of just living.

"Here," 1 said softly, unfolding the blanket and, surprisingly, tenderly laying it over 9. It was made from soft fleece material, and was already very warm. 9 sighed, pulling the blanket around himself and tucking into the warmth, quite ready to sleep. However, he was quite surprised to find 1 sitting down on the chair beside his bed. The old man linked his fingers together, his hands in his lap, looking older than 9 had ever seen him.

"May you three excuse us for a moment? I'd like to speak to 9 alone," 1 said quietly, keeping his gaze fixed to the floor. 2 looked extremely hesitant, walking forward and placing a hand upon 1's shoulder. 5 and 7 looked at each other with concern for their friend.

"1, the poor boy's exhausted. He has been through a traumatic experience. Perhaps this could wait –?" 2 said, but 9 held up a hand and halted his sentence.

"It's okay, 2. I'm alright, let us talk." 9 said gently, looking into 2's eyes. The old man sighed, but understood completely. Giving 1's shoulder a gentle pat, he walked over to the gurney, leaning over and taking 9's hand for a moment. Giving a gentle squeeze, 2 kissed his son's forehead with all the tenderness of a father.

"Alright. I will see you in the morning. Sleep well." 2 said softly, turning away and wrapping his old fingers around his cane. He hobbled away, pausing for a moment to wait for 7 and 5 to catch up. 7 walked up to 9, bending over him. Taking one of his hands in her own, she touched her optics tenderly to his own. 9 closed his eyes for a moment, taking in just her mere presence.

"Good night, 9." 7 whispered. Those were her only words, although she paused as if she wanted to say something else. She quickly turned away to join 2, walking stiffly. 9 blinked, his brow furrowing in confusion. However, he was far too tired to dwell on 7's curious behavior. He was almost tempted to shoo 1 away and get some extremely-needed rest, but the other half of him wanted to hear what 1 had to say. As 5 walked past 9's bed, he reached forward and clasped 9's hand tightly. The two shared a glance that said everything without uttering a single word. 5 gave him a small smile before turning away. The three stitchpunks soon disappeared into the shadows of the night, leaving 1 alone with 9. The young stitchpunk looked up at 1 expectantly. The old man coughed and shifted on the small stool. Clasping his healed hands together, he cast his gaze upon 9.

"I'll make this brief, so you may get some rest." 1 said, sighing. "9…I cannot fathom my appreciation for your creation. Though I daresay you were a bit late, you helped us more in three months than I did in eleven years." 9 blinked, the sheer surprise actually pushing away some of the exhaustion. He had never expected 1 to say anything of that sort. "You made a mistake, and I cast you off as a curse that plagued our coven. I was very blind to what was the truth.

"I'd been so frightened of the Machines for so long that I…I closed myself off from the world we were meant to protect. How wrong I was. 9, you brought us back together, although you were willing to give your life to do so. That is the reason, young man, I have stepped down, and pass my leadership to you. Yes, I say young man, because I've watched you grow from a boy, naïve and lost, to a man, strong and brave. I am sorry 9, and I hope that in time, you will come to forgive me and realize you helped me finally see the light." 1 finished softly, tearing his gaze from 9's and setting it to the floor. He flickered in and out of the shadows as the small flame danced around on its wick on a nearby candle. 9 could only stare at 1 for a moment, blinking and unbelieving. He thought about his reaction to this statement.

"Look, 1, we've both made mistakes. But now we can learn from them, and learn to finally be a family. That's what Alan wanted all along – for us to be a family. What's past is past. We've all been brought together, and nothing now is going to tear us apart." 9 said softly, reaching forward and taking one of 1's hands in his own. 1 looked up at 9, his sinister, narrow eyes actually looking soft for once. He smiled softly down at 9, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, knowing that the boy was now his friend, and nothing was going to change that.

"Now, it is time to sleep. You're simply exhausted. Get some rest, 9." 1 instructed, getting up off the stool and blowing out the candle. 9's world was suddenly engulfed in darkness, and he could faintly hear 1's metallic feet clacking against the floorboards as he walked away. Sighing softly and finally feeling content with the world, 9 allowed his eyes to shutter closed. His body relaxed, and the peaceful bliss of sleep swiftly overcame him. Feeling warm and safe, 9 gave in to the oblivion, knowing that nothing was going to harm them now.


	20. The Trepidation

**Fail. **

**Complete. Utter. Fail. **

**I know. I know I promised that this thing would only be one more chapter. I wrote the last chapter, and the thirteen page-long fest was too long to post as one, so I split it appropriatly. I am so sorry, my fans. I know how looooong this has dragged out, but y'know what? It was one huge learning experiance for me to see when to file down and when to just call it quits. **

**Keep reading, and don't give up your faith, my avid readers! **

**~Cel **

**Part Twenty: The Trepidation **

The day was calm and quiet. Outside it was cool, with just a hint of sharp chill to the air, the clouds dark and promising rain. Inside, however, it was warm and safe and peaceful. Everybody was calm and content, and very few worries were pressed upon them. Some were reading a book in the library, or in their rooms. Some were just asleep, sleeping like they hadn't slept in years. It was two days since 9, 5, and 7 had returned home and everybody was earnestly, seriously exhausted. They had taken this time of peace to rest and regain their energy, ready to live out the rest of their lives.

Resting in his little hammock, deeply buried beneath warm and soft blankets and breathing deeply, lay 9. He was still healing slowly, but surely. He couldn't walk without limping, and he was still bedridden. His friends didn't want him to walk if he could help it. They wanted him to heal completely, for his injury had been too awful for words. For about two hours, 9 had been dozing lightly, slipping in and out of a gentle sleep. He felt almost like a deflated balloon – for the first time in his life, he didn't worry about anyone. He knew that they were all safe, and it was just the nine of them. They were never to be attacked again.

5 was sleeping in his own hammock nearby, snoring lightly, his arm swinging over one side. He, too, was healing, albeit a bit more quickly than 9. His leg was almost completely fine, though he had a bit of a limp. 5 was also reveling in the peace, something he never really had before. He absolutely loved it, and the one-eyed stitchpunk was happier than ever before. 9, too, loved the peace. He loved life itself. He loved his family, each and every stitchpunk. He could hardly wait to heal and live, truly live, for the first time. He had already found himself thinking of what he was going to do. He longed to spend time with his friends, especially 7 and 5.

There was a slight rustling sound nearby, bringing 9 back from his thoughts. He opened his heavy eyes, slightly lifting his head to look upon his visitor. Through the light blue light before the dawn, 9 spotted a familiar white figure moving away from him.

"Hi, 7," He said sleepily, slowly turning over and trying to sit up. 7 was at his bedside in an instant, her arms around him and helping him to sit up. 9 groaned lightly and yawned, smiling softly at 7. She smiled back, although she looked a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. I just wanted to come and check on you two," 7 whispered, glancing over her shoulder to peer at the still deeply-asleep 5. He made no indication that 7 had woken him aside from giving a snort and turning over to lie on his side. 7 chuckled lightly at her older brother.

"He always sleeps like a rock. It's…it's so good to have him back. I missed him so much." 7 said quietly, and 9 nodded in agreement. The female stitchpunk then sighed and turned to 9, looking somber. He tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"7? Is everything alright?" He asked softly, reaching forward and touching her arm lightly. 7 grasped his hand tightly, looking into his eyes.

"Will…will you come with me? Out into the courtyard. I want to talk to you without waking him up." 7 whispered, grasping 9's hand and helping him to his feet. He nodded, wondering whatever could be the matter. 7 locked her arm around 9's, assisting the male stitchpunk out of the room and into the beautiful courtyard. The courtyard was once a gorgeous garden, with paths and even a large fountain trickling into a river. The plants were no longer alive and the fountain no longer worked, but it still had a sort of dark beauty to it. 7 found that she loved to be here, reveling in the beauty as well as running and leaping about. 7 led 9 to a small, broken bench that allowed 9 to sit for a moment. He sighed as he rested his poor body, still a bit tired. Looking to 7 as she sat down beside him, he reached out and wrapped his hand around her own.

"7, is everything alright? You seem upset," He said gently, looking into her dark eyes. She sighed, bending her head and looking torn between something. 9 squeezed her hand, encouraging her to continue. 7 looked back up at him, knowing that she had to tell him, _now_. She could not squander the chances away until later, because, as she knew now, there may not be a later.

"9," 7 began softly, looking up into his long, round face, into his large, dark eyes. "9, I…" 7 paused, finding herself unable to continue. So much had happened to them in such a short amount of time. Would this complicate things as much as she feared? 9 was her dearest friend, and she didn't want to lose him because of this. Although the warrior was hardhearted, her shields were being taken down against her will. With a hiss of frustration, 7 jerked away from him and stood, walking away from a startled 9. She stalked away, muttering angrily to herself. 9 blinked, then slowly stood on unsteady knees.

"7, what is the _matter_? Please, Sev. You can tell me." 9 offered gently, walking towards her. 7 didn't turn to face him, and yet 9 could still see the battle raging within her. She wanted to tell him something, yet was unable to do so. Could it possibly be…no. No, he should stop himself right there. He didn't allow his thought to progress any further. That was something he would not, _could_ not ever bring up, especially now. Shaking his head, 9 diverted his attention to the frustrated young woman in front of him. She sighed angrily, her fingers curling into fists.

"And what if I can't? I nearly lost you forever, and…and…" 7 stopped, turning around and looking extremely upset. "I thought you were gone. Forever. I could never get you back, 9. Then…then you were alive, and I'd never felt happier, or more relieved. I promised myself that I would never let anything happen to you, or the twins. I broke that promise when you died…I failed, and I could never forgive myself for that, 9." 7 explained, looking away and biting her lower lip. 9 shook his head and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"7, in no way did you fail me. I'm back now, and I'll always be here no matter what. Why are you so upset because of that, Sev?" 9 asked softly, bending down and peering into her face. 7 sighed, then looked up at him, her face frozen in an unfathomable expression. She looked 9 straight into the eyes, knowing that there was no going back after this. There was only the future ahead.

"Because I love you, 9. I love you, and I didn't tell you before I lost you. For those few moments, I knew I had forfeited something that was precious and rare, and I didn't know what to do. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you before. I was just…scared. Scared that once I allowed myself to, I wouldn't be able to protect the rest of the coven. I know now that I was wrong, and it only strengthened me. I am sorry, 9." 7 said softly, reaching forward and taking his hands in her own. 9 could only stare at her and blink. His mouth opened and closed as he struggled to form some kind of words. 9 could only stare at her. His mechanical throat seemed to tighten, words getting lost. What a beautiful being 7 was. Her jet eyes shimmered as she looked into his own.

"Y-you…you _love_ me?" 9 whispered. 7 smiled and nodded.

"Yes, 9. I do." She said, leaning forward and gently touching her optics to his own. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling his fast heartbeat. 9 merely watched her. He couldn't believe it. He felt like he was filling up with a sweet balm that would be sure to make him float away. A wide smile crept onto his face. Alan had been right. He was 7's, and had been hers all along. The fear he had raging inside of him for such a long time suddenly evaporated. Something warm and sweet began to fill 9 to his very brim. He felt like he would soon float away, he felt so light. His heart had wings and was flying amongst the stars. 7 loved him! She loved him just as he loved her. He couldn't help but smile at her widely and lovingly, holding her hand tightly. Their eyes met, and 9 felt like everything in the world was going to be just fine. 7, the woman he loved, loved him right back.

Parting his lips, 9 spoke so softly, so tenderly, that 7 nearly didn't hear him.

"I love you, too, 7. I love you with all of my heart, and have ever since I met you." As he spoke the words, 9 felt as if something was lifted off of his shoulders forever, a fear, a weight that he no longer had. It was replaced by the most beautiful feeling he had ever felt. 7 pulled away from him, her eyes wide. He could only respond with his crooked smile and a slight shrug of his shoulders. A soft, joyful smile slowly crept onto 7's lips.

Suddenly, before 9 knew it, 7 leaned forward, her eyes closed. She inclined her head towards his own, and her lips met his. His eyes grew very wide, and he tensed up, surprised. 7 softly kissed him, her hand tightening on his. 9 then slowly closed his eyes, filled up to his very brim with a sweet warmth. The fear about how he was to be received was all washed away.

9 leaned back to her gently, kissing her back with all of the love in his heart. He could feel her smile against his lips, holding his hand tightly. Oh, what a feeling this was! 7 couldn't name it, but it made her feel like she was flying. His lips were much softer than she had expected. How wonderful this was. They may not have known what the perfect first kiss was, but to them, in this moment, it was just that. 9's heart was soaring amongst the stars so high above his head. He didn't know what it was, but kissing 7 was making him feel like everything was right in the world. He kissed her again, as if he was trying to give all of his love to her through their kiss. And she was giving it right back.

This was unequivocally and absolutely perfect.

Unbeknownst to them, 5 was wide-awake and standing on the back porch, watching his two best friends finally admit their feelings and embrace. His smile seemed to stretch all the way around his face, joyful that 9 and 7 had finally stopped kidding themselves and realized what one meant to the other. As an older brother, it was one of the happiest days in, not only their, but 5's life.


	21. The Brother

**Finally.**

**Finally, it's here. The final chapter of _Eternal Family_. It's been one hell of a ride, you guys! I began this project over a year and three months ago as something simple to keep my tremulous mind off of the real world. Everything around me looked dark and I turned to this little project that had popped up. Never did I expect this to turn into a year-long journey of exploring my talents and maturing in my writing. As you may know, this was supposed to be a substitute for _The Savior Returns_ as I'd had to take it down due to a threat of stealing.**

**Now I like to view it as a companion piece. As most of you know, _Savior_ is back up in the _9 _archives and is aching to be read and refurbished. Now I can focus on new projects and my personal novel (which is going spectacular, by the way). Now, I'd like to turn my attention to you, my avid readers.**

**You guys stayed with me through thick and thin. Through my fright and troubles with the Waldo Canyon Fire _and_ the Black Forest Fire. You stayed with me when I had a tragic death in my family. You stayed with me when the writer's block got so bad I wanted to cry, thinking I was never going to write again. You stayed with me even though I dragged this poor story to the 'inth degree. Yes, I agree it shouldn't have been this long, but I've grown up a bit and my writing's matured. It's time for the new!**

**Now I have to take a moment to give thanks. I wish I could thank every one of you, but then the list would be so long you'd never get to read the chapter! I'd like to give my greatest thanks to the following authors: Burton Lover 4Ever, for always being cheerful and bubbly. 27's Fury, for never failing to put a smile on my face. SkullWitch57 for never failing to act in your crazily wonderful way. Thomas Holmes II for always keeping up an invigorating conversation. Bow Ties And Hail Gel for being insanely crazy and pestering me for updates – it may never have gotten done without you! Star's Snowflake for always giving the constructive criticism I need. PoppyECM.6-13 for being a great friend. And lastly, the woman who is always there for a kind word of encouragement and never letting me down, Frieda Right.**

**Again, thanks to all my avid readers, and keep on reading!**

**~Raindrops to all, Cel Rainstorm**

Part Twenty-One: The Brother

The sky was soft and grey the next morning, the air moist and cool. Tiny droplets of condensation covered the city landscape, dripping into puddles accumulating in the craters of the street. Long, soft curtains of dark rain coated the Barrens far off in the distance. The direction the breeze was going signified that the rainstorm would soon be over the home of the stitchpunks. For the time being, however, 9 was content to watch the storm from afar, sitting on the shackled roof of the cabin. His worn body was almost completely healed and he felt revitalized with a young, carefree energy he had never had before. The young stitchpunk was blissfully content as he watched the white bands of lightning streak across the clouds.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? A storm's coming." A familiar voice said from behind him. 9 looked over his shoulder to see 5 walking across the roof towards him. The other burlap stitchpunk was healing as well. His limp was barely noticeable now and his energy was nearly completely replenished. He sat beside 9, swinging his legs over the edge of the roof.

"I'm just watching the rain for awhile. I was coming back inside in a few moments anyway." 9 replied, giving a gentle smile to his brother. 5 smiled back and for a few minutes the two watched the approaching storm. Thunder rumbled deeply through the clouds, bringing with it a cool gust of wind. 9 closed his eyes and lifted his chin, a peaceful smile on his face as he felt the wind touch his fabric skin. He sighed softly, finally at ease with the world. 5 looked at his best friend and grinned.

"So…" he began casually, a bit teasingly, "you and Sev, huh?" 9 opened his eyes and looked over to 5, seeming a bit annoyed. However, he grin on his face betrayed his sheepishness. Of course the entire coven found out about the newly-appointed couple. There was plenty of good-natured teasing, as was expected.

"Yes, yes." 9 replied with a roll of his eyes. 5 chuckled and patted his brother on the back.

"I'm really happy for you both. Y'know, while I was still in the World Beyond, I kept waiting and waiting for you two to…y'know, espouse. It was almost getting painful for me and the others to watch." 5 said. 9 looked over at his friend with a slightly pained look and a crooked smile.

"Was it really that obvious?" He asked and 5 nodded vigorously. 9 sighed, but nevertheless smiled even wider as he thought of his new mate. 5 chuckled and put an arm around his younger brother's shoulders. 9's crippled shoulder, however, seemed stronger than ever. It hardly ever pained him and he moved his arm with no restraint. He had never felt better, or happier. He looked up at 5, the older burlap stitchpunk gazing at him with tenderness.

"She needed you, 9. We all needed you. You came when we needed saving, and you were there to do it. You saved us, and now we are finally a family." 5 said softly. 9 blinked then turned his gaze towards the quickly-approaching curtains of rain He sighed quietly to himself, folding his hands in his lap. 9 couldn't help but think of what it had taken for them to get this far, at what costs. It had gone so far as to cost him his life. However, as 9 thought about it, he realized that it was all nothing but a memory now. A bad dream. He had woken from the nightmare and looked into the bright sun of his future. Awaiting for him was his new family, their bonds unbreakable, and a world waiting for him.

"I finally found my purpose." He said, looking back at 5. "I found my purpose in helping my friends become a family, like Alan meant us to be. It…it feels good, no – it feels fulfilling to finally have a purpose. I know...I know what it took for me to get there, but I know I'm there now." 9 blinked, pausing for a moment. He studied his brother's face for a moment before murmuring, "Thank you, 5. Thank you for everything." 5 blinked and slightly tilted his head in curiosity, confused.

"What do you mean, 9?" He asked curiously. 9 smiled slightly then, reaching up and clasping 5's hand that rested on his right shoulder.

"You freed my very soul. You forgave me, and in turn, allowed me to forgive myself. I'm able to really live now. You, and the others, gave me my purpose. Thank you." 9 said softly. 5 blinked in surprise, then grinned widely, his single black eye gleaming.

"9, you foolish man. You had a purpose all along. You were meant to save us. You did so – twice. You protected Sev and the twins all those months. You came after us all, no matter what got in your way, all the while you were injured. You wouldn't stop at anything until we were safe. That kind of bravery is what a real hero is. Alan and the Others sure thought so – they brought you back to us when we thought we'd lost you forever.

Y'know, when you came to us, I had never felt lonelier. 2 had been gone for a long time, and so had 7 and the twins. 1 had locked up 6, because he was so tired of him, and you know fully well I could never befriend 1 or 8 at that time. I didn't have a friend at all, and the loneliness was painful. And then you came along, trying to find 2 without any consideration to your own life, and I got a new best friend. I got a brother, 9. That has been your purpose. To be my little brother." 5 said gently to the younger male. 9 smiled widely back and the two enveloped each other in a tight embrace.

Suddenly, a clap of thunder rumbled through the sky, the clouds darkening even further. The two boys withdrew as they simultaneously looked up at the sky. The rain was even closer now, soaking the outer rim of the city. Thin streaks of violet lightning flitted and danced across the clouds, illuminating up the dark world. The two stitchpunks took it as their cue to head inside before the storm hit. They got to their feet (albeit a bit shakily) and began walking to the chimney they now used as an elevator. 9 then stopped walking for a moment and 5 turned around, concerned.

"9? Are you alright?" He asked his friend, walking back to him. 9 smiled reassuringly at 5, waving a calming hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…I never expected to be someone's brother. And now…" 9 trailed off, lost in his thoughts. 5 walked back across the roof to the younger burlap stitchpunk and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Of course. You're my brother, 9." 5 said softly, smiling gently. 9 returned the smile, then reached up and cupped 5's face between his large, warm hands.

"I'll always be your brother." 9 spoke softly. The younger male stitchpunk tilted 5's head down a bit, and leaned forward. He pressed his lips gently to the top of 5's forehead, kissing him softly. 5 closed his eye, knowing that this sign was a gesture of ultimate trust and love. He placed his hands upon 9's shoulders, and for a moment, the two stood like this, the only noises being the rumbling thunder, pattering rain, and wind whistling through the city. 9 then withdrew, and looked 5 deep in the eye. 5 offered his brother a warm grin.

"And I'll always be yours." He replied softly. Together, the two brothers turned away, stepping lightly into the elevator. For now, their journey was over. 9 had finally found the purpose he had been endlessly searching for since the day he was born. He had gone through things many men wouldn't have the courage or strength to. Yet, finally, he had found his purpose and his home. He was finally at peace with himself and the world, taking heart in the fact that he was going to live out the rest of his peaceful, adventurous life with his eternal family.

The end.


End file.
